Fifty Shades of Happiness
by ReadingChica
Summary: This started as a one-shot and its now an ongoing story. It would be nice to hear what you guys think. Hope you enjoy my story. And in advance thanks for reading, if you do x
1. Chapter 1

Fifty Shades

This is a kind of alternate thingy. What if Christian hadn't over reacted to ana being pregnant and didn't go too see Elena.

ANAS POV

I came home that day, confused and scared. How would I tell Christian. I could just casually bring it up "hey so yeah I'm pregnant Christian" no that wouldn't go down well. Maybe I could invite everyone over so that he wouldn't kick off when I told him. Scratch that he would wait until they left and then go mad. Anyway I said it wasn't going to go down well. I decided not to tell him just for a few days at least, giving me plenty of time to think of a way to tell him.

"Dinner will be ready in about 5 minutes Mr and Mrs. Grey" Gail had no idea how glad I was to hear that, ever since I found out about little blip I was constantly hungry. "Great. Thanks Gail." Oh crap! He was in a bad mood. I considered not telling him tonight but it had been almost 1 weeks since I found out so it was about time I did.

"Ana stop playing with your food and just eat it please." Angry wasn't the word for this, I just hoped he wouldn't get worse when I broke the news.

"Sorry" I practically whispered but Christian still heard it.

"Ana, I am not in the mood for this, what the hell is wrong with you. All week you have avoided me or when we did talk it was all one word answers coming from you." It was killing me to not tell him but my brain just seemed to stop functioning.

"I, well it's just, uhm, don't be mad but" get a grip steele and stop crying. The harder I tried to stop and tell Christian the more it seemed impossible.

"oh Ana, baby don't cry. I didn't mean to shout at you. Please just tell me whats wrong" FUCK! What have I don't ive made him feel guilty. I suppose I should just get this over with.

"Christian I have to tell you something but you have to promise me you wont get mad." Finally my brain was working again.

"Ana I promise. Now come on what's been eating you up" he stared into my ayes as he promised me. Oh hell now I have to tell him.

"Christian, give me your hand" he looked slightly puzzled but he knew what I was trying to tell him as soon as I placed his hand on my stomach.

He looked at me then his hand then at me again before getting up from his seat and storming out of the apartment. Smooth Ana! Okay so it wasn't my brightest idea but I just couldn't get the words out.

CHRISTIANS POV

Ana had been acting strange all week and I wanted to know what was eating her up but I was too scared to ask in case she said she was thinking about leaving. I walked in the door just as Gail was setting out dinner. I noticed Ana as she fidgeted with her hair and looked nervous. I was pissed off. We lost one of our biggest customers today and I mean big like $2 billion a year kind of big. I know I should have left my anger and stress at work but this one wasn't going to be easy to forget.

"Ana stop playing with your food and just eat it please." I didn't realise how angry I sounded until she jerked her head up in shock.

"Sorry" she whispered it but I could still hear her and that's when I knew something was wrong.

"Ana, I am not in the mood for this, what the hell is wrong with you. All week you have avoided me or when we did talk it were all one word answers coming from you." CRAP! Why can't I just speak in a nice polite tone? She had better answer me or gods help her as she would be in for a punishment tonight.

"I, well it's just, uhm, don't be mad but" that was all she managed before she burst into a steady stream of tears. Shit Grey nice going!

"Oh Ana, baby don't cry. I didn't mean to shout at you. Please just tell me what's wrong" I felt so guilty. Why did I have to shout at her she hadn't done anything wrong.

"Christian I have to tell you something but you have to promise me you won't get mad" Shit this was serious, maybe she rally was leaving me. I had to find out now.

"Ana I promise. Now come on what's been eating you up" Now my tone was calmer and I wasn't shouting anymore mainly because I needed to know what Ana had to tell me.

"Christian, give me your hand" I was puzzled. Why the fuck did she want my hand. Before I had time to ask any questions she put my hand on her stomach and I instantly knew what she was trying to tell me. I looked at her than at my hand then at her again. I was in a state of panick and confusion. What was I supposed to do?

I got up and grabbed my keys before storming out of the apartment I was going to drive to Elenas and have a drink but realised that would only make more problems for me so I just went to a bar and bout a bottle of whiskey before heading back to the apartment and drinking the whole bottle alone in my car.

Fuck it Grey man up and go speak to your wife. You can't blame her solely for this you helped. I knew it was because of the craziness of the last few weeks so I really couldn't be that mad, besides I kind of wanted a kid, granted I didn't want one so early on in our relationship but it wouldn't kill us would it?

As I walked in to the apartment I noticed A not on the counter: "Christian I am so sorry for doing this but after your reaction I don't think we can be together anymore. All of the things including the engagement and wedding ring that you gave to me are in a box in the tv room. I am sorry for destroying us. Love you always Ana."

ANAS POV

I knew I shouldn't have told him but I couldn't exactly keep it a secret forever.

I walked into our room and packed a suitcase with enough clothes to last me a few weeks before packing up the things Christian had given me before writing him a note. It was killing me to do this, especially after promising him that I would never leave him. I carefully placed both my engagement and wedding rings on top of the box before quietly leaving the apartment. Lucky for me Christian had sent Taylor and Gail out for the evening and Sawyer was at the bathroom so I got out with ease.

His car was gone so I assumed he had gone out to a bar or went to Bitch Trolls house. I had enough faith in him to believe he hadn't gone to her but if he had then that was his choice. I got in my car ad drove back to the apartment me and Kate shared for a few months before I moved in with Christian. She was away with Elliot for a few months so I had it all to myself.

CHRISTIANS POV

Fuck I messed up big time. I called sawyer who quickly got into his car and drove to Anas old apartment. The car hadn't even stopped before I jumped out and ran to Anas apartment I went in to find her sitting on the sofa crying and patting her stomach. I instantly sobered up and sat next her placing my hand firmly over hers rubbing her belly. "Im sorry I ran Ana but you have to understand its not because I don't want the baby. I do want it. I just don't think I will be a good father. I just don't want to be like the crack whores pimp." I was crying. "Christian I am sorry too. I left the apartment because I thought you hated me for this" she gestured toward her stomach "No Ana I don't, plus it did take the two of us you know." I tried with a little laugh, it worked she stood up and grabbed the case that was by the door. "Well come on then I want to get home and I am exhausted so I would like to go now." I didn't say a word I grabbed her case and walked behind her as we went down to the car.

As soon as we got home I knew I made the right choice of going after her.

ANAS POV

Finally Christian showed up. I hadn't expected him to take so long but I wasn't going to be angry at him for that. He sat beside me on the sofa placing his hand over mine and rubbing my belly. We talked and apologized. I was glad to her that he did want the baby, I didn't want to believe that he wanted me to get rid of it for one second. After we talked I stood up and grabbed my case. I told him I wanted to go home and his smile went from ear to ear. We got to the car before he tapped me on the shoulder.

I turned around to see Christian on his knee, "I do believe these belong to you "

He is so cute, I allowed him to slide the rings back onto my finger before getting in the car and heading back to Escala.


	2. Chapter 2

3 months later.

ANA's POV

I was just beginning to show. Most of my clothes still fitted me but all I really felt comfortable in were my sweats. I had taken Christians advice and remained home, working from my makeshift office in the library. It was easier this way, Sawyer could keep tabs on me at all times and I could go to bed anytime I please.

"Ana, there is a Ms Kavanagh here to see you should I send her in?" I was so lost in my work I hadn't even noticed the time. I hadn't seen Kate for almost 4 months and she had no idea about the baby.

"Yes please." I had to admit I was a little nervous. I didn't really know why, maybe it was because she knew about Christians…obsession? His red room?

"oh my gosh Ana you look…different, why are you wearing swe" I stood up stopping her mid-sentence. She noticed my tiny bump

"No way Ana, I actually had something to tell you." She said in shock. She took off her coat to reveal her bump. Holy shit! We were both having a baby, with the Grey brothers. Wow this was exciting.

CHRISTIANS POV

I was glad that Ana had agreed to work from home, it meant I knew where she was every second of the day. She was just beginning to show so of course we had to tell out parent who were excited. Ana was having lunch with Kate today and she had no idea. Her an Elliot had gone away for a few months and we hadn't got around to letting them know.

"Christian you brothers here shall I send him in?" Andrea interrupted my thoughts I was going to tell Elliot about the baby and Ana would be telling Kate but it just didn't feel right without Ana here.

"Hi Elliot, please have a seat I have some news regarding Ana and I." I was beginning to talk when I looked at Elliot. He had a huge grin on his face and looked as if he was about to explode. Before I asked him why he was grinning he practically screamed in my face.

"Kate and I are having a baby!" Wow. The two Grey brothers were having kids of their own.

"Wow. That's great Elliot im so happy for both of you. Now back to me. Ana and I are also expecting our first child" the look on his face was priceless he was staring at me as if i had just shot him. But after 2 minutes of awkward staring he started congratulating me telling me how great it was.

"Sir Ana is on line 2" Andrea called into the room I grabbed the phone and began to speak little did I know she was screaming over the phone telling me that Kate was having a baby.

"calm down Ana, I know Elliot is here with me now. Listen I have to go I have a meeting in a few minutes we should all have dinner later I'll call you when I'm done." I put the phone down before showing Elliot out and heading to my meeting.

ANA'S POV

I was so excited about this. I grabbed my blackberry and dialled Christian's number, Andrea answered the phone before putting me through to him. I told him that Kate was having a baby and we agreed to have dinner later that evening. As soon as I put the phone down Kate dragged me upstairs and we began to get ready. Being pregnant meant we were self-conscious so we decided on a shopping spree to go but maternity clothes. We ended up coming home with clothes for ourselves as well as baby clothes and loads of toys and some furniture. Christian was going to kill me, but he told me to spend the money that it was mine to spend.

After showering and dressing we headed down to the TV room to watch a few episodes of Gossip Girl. Not long after Christian and Elliot came in all dressed up and we left to go for dinner.

When we got back Christian told Kate and Elliot that they were both staying in our guest room until Kate had the baby because he wanted to make sure they were safe. He was so paranoid.

CHRISTIANS POV

After my meeting I picked Elliot up before heading back to Escala. We quickly got ready before going to find Kate and Ana. They were in the TV room watching some chick flick or some silly programme. We headed out to dinner. When we got home I insisted that Kate and Elliot stayed with us until their baby was born. It would be my first ever niece or nephew I wanted to make sure they were safe, as well as Kate.

I went up to make sure the guest room was in order but was shocked when I walked in. there were boxes upon boxes of baby furniture along with multiple bags filled with toys and clothes as well as bottles and other cutlery.

I went in search of Ana to ask her about the boxes, but when I went into our bedroom to find her I found her in the bathroom throwing up. I couldn't shout at her now, anyway we would have to buy all of those things at some point so why not now.

I held her hair back as she vomited, like I had done the night she drunk dialled me. After she was finished I washed her before laying her in bed and giving her some water, she didn't say anything all night she just lay there in my arms. I eventually dozed off only to wake to an empty bed, I looked at the clock it was only 4.10am just as I was about to go find Ana I heard her in the bathroom, she was vomiting again. I went to hold her hair back but as I went in to do so I noticed it was actually Kate that was vomiting and not Ana.


	3. Chapter 3

Fifty Shades. Chapter 3

ANA'S POV

I hadn't been able to sleep so when Christian eventually dozed off I got out of bed to go and catch up on some more gossip girl. I walked into the TV room and noticed Kate sitting on the sofa with a tub of ben & jerry's. She must have had the same idea as me because she was lost in gossip girl when I sat down next to her before grabbing the Doritos that were on the table.

"Hey Ana, I couldn't sleep, I hope you don't mind me eating all of this food. I don't understand why I was so hungry but, in guessing it has something to do with this little one." She pointed to her slightly swollen belly with a big grin on her face.

"It's fine Kate, I am just the same, little blip here has cravings for food at all times of the day." We both laughed for a while before Kate was sick into the bin in the corner of the room.

"Oh my gosh Ana I'm so sorry ill clean that up." She looked really upset that she was sick, but I knew she couldn't help it. I gave her a hug before she was sick again. I decided to take her into the bathroom so she wouldn't feel as bad. We got there just in time, as I closed the door she was already at the side of the toilet throwing up. I held her hair back, like I had done the days she was suffering from hangovers back in school.

I hadn't even thought about Christian and I knew he would be up looking for me by now. Just as Kate began throwing up again I noticed Christian enter the bathroom with only his boxers on. Luckily Kate was too busy to even acknowledge Christian so he managed to get out and put his clothes on.

When he returned he had a glass of water and a few pills his mother had given me to help with the morning sickness, as well as a fresh pair of nightclothes for Kate.

CHRISTIANS POV

I made a swift exit from the bathroom as soon I noticed it was Kate and put some clothes on. Kate and I weren't the greatest of friends but she was carrying my niece or nephew, and I hated seeing anybody ill. I poured her a glass of water before grabbing a few pills my mom had given Ana, I went into Ana's drawer and grabbed a fresh pair of nightclothes for Kate before going to give it all to her.

After I left the things with Ana I changed the bed sheets.

"Ana you and Kate can just sleep in our bed today, gives you a better chance of not throwing up in the bin. No work for you today seeing as you didn't slept all night." As I was leaving the room I noticed Kate give me a smile and Ana mouthing I Love You.

I went to my office and began working, It was going well until Taylor came rushing in. I was startled to say the least.

"Sir there has been a security breach, we need to get all of you to safety, Ana, Kate and Elliot are all in the panic room but Gail is stuck in the parking garage." I was glad Ana knew to go straight up to the panic room without a fuss, but my main concern now was for Gail.

"Where was the breach, and who is it?" Taylor looked worried now and I knew whoever was trying to get in was in the parking garage.

"Sir, we are unsure as to whom it is, but they are in the parking garage. Gail is hiding for now but she is unable to get into the building without being seen." Shit! Taylor was too worried to help with this situation.

"Okay Taylor you text Gail and tell her to get under the nearest car and stay there until I say otherwise. When you have done that go upstairs to the panic room and do not leave until I have said its safe." I could tell he didn't want to go into the panic room and not help get Gail.

"Sawyer, call the police tell them to approach with caution the person may or may not have a weapon, also tell them unmarked cars, and no sirens." As soon As I had finished me sentence sawyer was on the phone to the police.

ANA'S POV

Kate had just got changed and we were just going to bed when Taylor burst through the door ordering us the panic room, he didn't explain anything other than a security breach. He lifted Kate up and carried her to the panic room before ordering Elliot to get inside and not leave until Christian said otherwise, we all knew by his tone that this was serious and if we didn't listen we would be in trouble.

After only 10 minutes Taylor came into the panic room looking agitated and anxious. He explained to us that Gail was stuck in the garage and the person was unknown and could be armed. We all realised that Taylor and Gail had a relationship but we never realised how serious it really was…until now.

About 3 hours later Christian came and told us it was safe to come out, he told everyone that it was just some guy trying to break in to steal some stuff and that he wasn't a real threat to us. I knew he was lying but decided I would question him about it later. After dinner we were all exhausted so just went straight to bed, before I had the chance to question Christian about the person trying to break in he called me over and told me. I was shocked to say the least and pretty angry, I was glad Gail wasn't hurt and that He had been arrested, but I couldn't shake the feeling that there was more to it than what Christian, or Taylor knew.

"I Love You Ana, I just don't want you or little blip here getting hurt, I'm upping security but If Kate asks just tell her it was Elliot's idea. He knows about this situation and he agreed to this so if Kate asks him both stories match." I could tell this was not up for discussion so didn't bother to argue over it.

"I Love you too Christian. Now we are exhausted so we will go to bed and sleep if you don't mind." He nodded, kissed me head and then, as usual, pulled me into his embrace. My head rested on his chest while he rested his hand on my growing belly. I fell into a deep sleep listening to the beat of his heart.


	4. Chapter 4

_Hi guys, if you are reading my story please could you favourite it and leave reviews. I take suggestions for the story so if there's anything you want to see incorporated please leave it in a review or send me a private message._

Fifty Shades. Chapter 4

CHRISTIANS POV

Ana was at peace now but I knew she was still eager to find out why he had been trying to get into the apartment but I couldn't tell her something that I didn't know. When I drifted off all I could think about was him, what he did to me and what he might do to Ana or any of us for that matter. I didn't wake up the pleasant sound of Ana talking to me or her presence, no I woke up to Ana screaming.

I jumped out of the bed and ran in the direction of the screaming, as I approached her I noticed the box sitting on the counter opposite her, the lid had just been tossed on top of it to cover whatever was inside. I lifted the lid and was shocked at what I found, why would anyone do that. I asked Sawyer to dispose of the box and check the perimeter before calling Taylor into my office. I ordered him to add more security to the building as well as to Ana and the rest of my family. I knew I was going overboard but whatever this sick bastard wanted, he wasn't going to get.

ANA'S POV

I woke up before Christian and decided to go get some work done before my scan today, as I walked through the kitchen I noticed a red box sitting on the counter, I walked over to it thinking it was from Christian but when I opened it I was shocked. Before even thinking about it I let out an ear piercing scream, Christian came running to see what was wrong, when he saw what was inside the box he was angry, he snapped at sawyer to get rid of it before calling Taylor into his office.

'Anastasia GREY. Why did you pick him? I personally think it was a stupid decision on your part but who am I to judge love. Look under the lid Ana, see what I am going to do with that 'thing' inside of you.' I opened the lid to reveal a doll, it had burns, identical to Christian's as well as a rope around its neck with what I hope was fake blood dripping for what was supposed to be knife wounds.

I knew instantly it was the work of James, the crack whores pimp. I now understood why Christian was so angry. So was I. What did he want from us, from me, why had he threatened our unborn child? I decided not to think about it and just continue with my work, I headed into my office and was greeted with another nasty surprise, All of the walls had bitch or gold-digger painted on them in bright red paint. My knees just buckled and I let out another scream before the darkness consumed me.

When I woke up I noticed I was in bed, I turned around expecting to see Christian sitting in the seat but instead I found Elliot. Kate had gone to work and Christian had gone to pick up his mom so she could come do the scan at home. Elliot knew about the threats I had received, he bombarded me with questions as soon as he noticed I was awake. I decided I would just answer them honestly, because I knew what it was like to be in the dark about things. H was shocked and scared, even though he said he was fine. As we finished our conversation Christian, Grace and Kate all walked into the room.

CHRISTIANS POV

**That doll. James. The writing in the library. How? Why? When?**

I was furious. How the hell did he get into the apartment unseen, with red paint and a large box? Shit! It was my fault, I had given Taylor and Grace the night off, Sawyer was ill. There had been no recent threats to us so I assumed it was safe. Clearly not.

I decided to leave it for the time being and deal with it later, I was on my way to pick up my mom so she could come home and do Ana's scan.

"Grey. Ah Kate how nice to speak to you, I take it you've heard about Ana? Yes she is doing fine, Elliot is at home with her, I am on my way to pick up my mother so she can do Ana's scan. Would you like to have one done?" I had grown to like Kate since she had been living with us. There was a long pause followed be lots of yessing and thank you. After I picked up my mom I headed to Kate's office and picked her up too before heading back to Escala. I decided not to bring up the incident purely because I didn't want my mom to be worried.

As we entered the apartment I heard a lot of laughing and wondered what it was about. I found out as soon as I walked into the master suite and found Ana and Elliot looking at old baby photos. Of ME! It was not a good sign she was laughing at them, but I guess I couldn't stop her especially after the morning she has had.

After Ana and Kate had their scans we all headed out to lunch, Ana was ecstatic, she had been cooped up in the apartment for days. After lunch Ana and Kate dragged us shopping for more clothes and furniture. They both decided that they didn't want to know the sex of the baby so there were a lot of decisions but they ended up buying blue and pick items claiming they would trade if one had a girl and the other had a boy. They didn't think it through but I didn't say anything they were having too much fun. The same could not be said for Elliot and I, we were the ones pushing trolleys around giving pointless opinions, but It was good to see them both smiling and having fun.

Just as I was thinking about James Taylor called me as if he had read my mind.

"Taylor, any news?" I sounded calm which surprised me because I was full of anger.

_Sorry for this cliff-hanger but it was late and I couldn't think of anything else to be honest. This is where I could be using suggestions. Leave them in a review or message me. I will update in 2 or 3 days. Thanks for reading x_


	5. Chapter 5

_Sorry for the cliff-hanger, and the long wait for this chapter but I have the flu so haven't been up to writing but today I decided I was going to write this chapter after help from one of you guys. The idea will become more prominent in the next chapter._

Fifty Shades chapter 5

2 weeks later

ANAS POV

Christian has been acting strange the past few weeks. He won't tell me what's bothering him and seems to have upped security… again. I only noticed this today when I was shopping for baby clothes with Kate, I turned round and there were 16 men walking either beside in front or behind us, almost as if they were boxing us in. Kate had noticed too but she wasn't as bothered by it as I was she just assumed that there was another threat to us.

I decided I was going to confront Christian about it, I was tired of always being kept in the dark about things, especially when they involve me or my family.

"Christian I want you to be straight with me, don't try to dodge this question, I am sick and tired of your mood swings your constant working late and avoiding any one on one conversations with me. What's going on that has required an extra 15 security to follow Kate and I around?" I was frustrated and angry which I'm guessing was obvious, Christian ran his hands through his hair before shaking his head and walking into his office and slamming the door.

I didn't really know how to react to it. I went into our room and let my mind race with all of the possibilities but none of them were really fitting in with the extra security detail or Christians distance with me. I left it at that before taking a shower and heading into the kitchen to see what Gail had prepared us for dinner. Christian was nowhere to be seen so I just assumed he was in his office. I was just about to start eating my lasagne when Taylor burst through the door yelling at us to get into the master suite and lock the door.

As I was running from the kitchen I heard 2 men arguing, one of them being Christian but I wasn't sure who the other man was, I remembered Kate and Elliot were upstairs and didn't want to risk either of them being hurt. Ignoring Taylor's instruction I bolted up the guest room to find Elliot and Kate blissfully unaware of what was going on, I closed the door and locked it before going into the panic room, followed by Kate and Elliot.

They were asking me what was happening but I couldn't really tell them considering didn't know myself. Just as my mind was assuming the worst I heard Christian and the mystery man arguing again this time closer to us, all of a sudden I heard a shot and then a scream of pain. The walls of the panic room muffled it too much so I was unable to tell whether it was Christian that fired or if it was him that was shot. I just sat stunned and prayed that he was the one who fired.

Just as I was settling I heard banging coming from the door of the bedroom. I didn't want to risk any harm and knew that If it was Christian or Taylor they would know to come straight in. We sat patiently waiting, scared to make any noise at all. Then there were more shots and shouting this time in the room. We backed up to the second door in the panic room that was sealed; I knew there were stairs behind it that lead downstairs to the parking garage. I knew Gail would have gone straight there when the coast was clear so I knew she was safe. I told Kate and Elliot the plan and we made a swift exit, once outside we called the police and patiently waited on their arrival.

When they arrived they had a whole SWAT team, they searched the house and only found Christian who had been shot and Taylor who had been knocked unconscious. I wondered who had been in the apartment and more importantly where he had gone.

I got into the ambulance with Christian as we headed to hospital. Kate and Elliot were heading to Grace and Carrick's house to ensure their safety, Taylor and Gail both were headed to hospital in a separate ambulance. After 4 hours of waiting the doctor emerged from Christian's room.

" . Your husband is stable, he suffered fairly minor injuries, he did however suffer from a concussion and for now has been induced into a medical coma, when his brain stops swelling and reduces back to size we will wake him. We managed to retrieve the bullets that were lodged in his leg, he will be in crutches for around 3 months and shall not be returning to work for 6, he will be able to work from home, but he must keep his stress levels DOWN." I couldn't utter a word I was stunned. How could this happen to my fifty.

I walked into the room to see Christian just lying there. He was so still and at peace, I sat in the seat next to him watching him as he slept. At some point during the night I must have dozed off, but when I woke up I was greeted by Christian. I was told by him that his brain reduced overnight and they were able to wake him up. I was happy but I still wanted to know what was going on and more importantly who the heck had shot him.

"Christian now you have to tell me. Who has been threatening us, and who shot you?" I wasn't messing around and I wasn't even sure I wanted the answer but just looking at his eyes I knew he was about to tell me.

"Ana, Im so sorry for causing this but I understand If you want to leave now." I didn't answer him so he just continued "Well, I, its James the crack whores pimp. He found me and wants to take everything I love away from me, because he blames me for taking away everything he ever loved." He was absolutely distraught. He began sobbing and then broke down into floods of tears. I climbed onto the bed beside him and wrapped him in my arms and let him cry. His cries died down and he drifted off into a sleep, as did I when he was at peace.

_Hope you guys enjoyed this chapter. I know there wasn't anything from Christians point of view, But there will be in the next chapter as well as something from Taylors point of view. I will try and update soon, remember to leave reviews and also favourite._


	6. Chapter 6

_Sorry this one took so long guys but I've been really busy with school._

Fifty Shades Chapter 6

CHRISTIANS POV

I woke up to the stream of light flooding through my window. Ana was still asleep cuddled into me and for once I didn't feel the need to get out of bed, instead I just lay there happy to be alive. I still didn't know what was happening with James, I wanted to call Taylor and find out but I was afraid of what he might say. I decided not to call him and went back to sleep.

After around 3 hours I felt movement and looked to Ana but she wasn't moving, something was kicking me, but it was a light kick. Then I realised it was the baby.

"Ana, Ana wake up. The baby's kicking, oh my goodness that is amazing." I didn't realise I was screaming until Ana woke up startled by the noise. Once she realised what I was saying she grabbed my hand and placed it on her stomach before placing hers on top. Sometimes I wished life could be simple for us. No papz, no fame, just us a normal couple soon to be family.

TAYLORS POV

As soon as I was released from hospital I called Sawyer, he told me that the house was fixed up and Gail was safe. I went home to find Gail patiently waiting on the sofa.

"We need to go out and buy groceries, and Christian said I was to take you and only you." I could hear in her voice how happy she was that I was home but also how worried she was at having no food.

"Okay, just let me put my bag in my room then we can leave." She nodded before grabbing her shopping bags and heading to the elevator. We headed out and before long Shopping was done. We decided to just walk home because it was such a nice night.

As we were walking past a line of hotels I noticed a man, he looked an awful lot like James but I decided not to look to much into it. It was bothering me why he was there so I decided to check it out. As was watching the hotels I noticed him going inside The Fairmount Hotel, only 45 minutes from Escala. I waited about 5 minutes before heading inside.

"Excuse me ma'am, could you please tell me the name of that man who just came in here." The receptionist obviously knew who I was because she quickly searched the computer.

"Yes Sir, his name is…. James Hugos. He checked in her almost 1 month ago now. Any particular reason why you had to know?" Shit. It was him. I just nodded thanked the woman and left.

I got back to the apartment and considered calling Christian, but then I remembered being told not to disturb him. I decided just to tell him when he got home. I went into the kitchen just as Gail was setting out dinner, it smelled amazing and looked amazing. I sat down and began to eat. The rest of the night was peaceful, sometimes I wondered what it would be like if I didn't work for Christian. This I suppose, but had I not been working for him I would never have met Gail.

"Gail, I know we have been seeing each other for a while now and you know I love you. I just want you to know how much. That's is why I want you to do the honours of becoming my wife" I was down on one knee holding out the ring to Gail and she just started crying and saying yes. I wasn't sure what she would say but Im glad it was yes. Now the obstacle was telling Christian. He didn't mind us seeing each other, but being married. I now knew why Ana was always so hesitant to tell him things.

CHRISTIANSPOV

After my shower I had some dinner, thankfully it was some of Gail's food and not the Hospitals food. Just as I was finishing up my mother walked in with a grin a mile wide. I knew she was going to tell me I could go home and I was already prepared. I mean come on, I'm Christian Grey I read my file. I was beyond excited because It would mean being able to get back into my own bed and my own routine. Even though I wasn't allowed to go into work I was still allowed to work from home, but Ros had to handle the more stressful things.

"Christian dear I have some great news." I couldn't help the smile that spread across my face.

"I know mom, I am going home. I beat you to it." She just laughed

"I guess I should have known" She wasn't bothered by the fact I knew.

ANAS POV

Christian was coming home. I was excited. I cleaned our room and changed the sheets so that they were fresh before heading to the kitchen for dinner. Just as I was at the corner I heard Gail crying and peeked my head around to see why.

I was shocked but happy. Taylor was down on one knee holding out a ring to Gail. My onl thought was FINALLY. They had been seeing each other for a year now. I decided not to interrupt the moment and tiptoed silently to the bedroom.

I pulled out my cell phone and called for Chinese takeaway I knew Christian wouldn't approve of fast food but he would be eating it too so I didn't care. Just after I was off the phone I heard Christian calling my name I ran from the room and straight to Christian.

I kissed him but it was quick, there were other people in the room and I wanted him to have something to look forward to later on. Grace took Christian to his room and got him settled while I grabbed some wine, strawberries, Ice cream – vanilla of course, and last of all our Chinese food.

As I walked into the room Grace gathered her thing gave me a kiss on the cheek and left. Christian looked at me with wondering and wanting eyes. I placed the food down on the table before going to relieve Taylor and Gail for the night. They were gratefull and took the night off. I entered the bedroom and closed the doors and locked them. Christian just watched me the whole time.

The television in our room was never used… until now. I turned it on putting in a film before grabbing our Chinese food and wine. We settled on the bed eating drinking and watching. After dinner Christian eyed the ice cream and strawberries. He them looked at me wondering what they were for. The ice cream was just beginning to melt which was perfect. I took a spoon and began feeding Christian I could tell he was enjoying it. He grabbed me and began kissing me with such passion, which felt good since we hadn't kissed like this since I told him I was pregnant. Soon as if on cue he began moaning and I felt his erection. Now I decided to get my own back on him. I got up from his grasp and left the room. I glanced back and saw his face. He was amused.

_I want to thank one of my readers for the idea of Taylor seeing James and following him into the hotel. There is more to come on that but you will have to wait. Sorry about this cliff hanger but the next chapter will be up within days I promise. So thank you to __**lisalilac**__ for this idea._


	7. Chapter 7

_**Sorry guys again, but I have decided my new update day will be a Saturday or Sunday because that way I have time to write it and check it over.**_

Chapter 7

CHRISTIANS POV

What the hell? Come on she had me excited then got up and left.

I was angry, why did she do that? It then clicked that she was doing to me what I had done to her so many times before. I was getting anxious waiting on her return but I didn't click on that I knew what she was doing I just went along with it.

It was hard, after 10 minutes she came back into the room, she walked around the room in her silk gown and then disappeared into the closet. When she returned she was holding that tie. She walked over to me, and commanded I put my hands over my head, she tied them quickly and left again. This time she was gone longer, the time on the alarm clock indicated almost 1 hour.

She came back and completely ignored my presence, she climbed into bed and turned away from me. I followed her actions and turned around to face the windows, completely ignoring her.

We both must have fallen asleep because when I opened my eyes it was light outside, I checked the clock on the bedside table. It told me 10am. Wow I had slept for 12 hours straight. I rolled over and began panicking, Ana wasn't there. My hands were still tied and I couldn't get up my only option was to scream her name.

"ANA! ANA! WHERE ARE YOU?" No reply. I tried again even more desperate this time but still no reply, the third time I shouted I heard someone running to my room.

TAYLORS POV

I was checking the cameras when I heard him screaming. I figured it was nothing so I continued what I was doing. Then I heard him a second time, i got up from my seat and went to my office door. He screamed again, I ran to his room to see what the problem was. Was Ana in danger?

I opened the door and was shocked. Ana was lying on the floor beside the bed clutching her stomach, I noticed Christian was completely unaware of her presence, I called for Gail before bending down to Ana. She had been gagged and her ankles and wrists tied together. I untied her and pulled her into my arms. I just looked at Christian and his face was filled with worry. I ran to the garage and placed her in the back seat and raced off to the hospital.

I called Grace and told her I would be arriving soon with Ana and she told me to hurry in case it was the baby. I figured it might be considering when I found Ana she was clutching her stomach.

After giving Ana to Grace I called Gail to see how Christian was doing.

"He's not good, he feels guilty for not knowing she was there the whole time. He is showering just now but as soon as he is done we are heading to the hospital." She sounded worried, but I couldn't blame her. It was the second threat they had received. Someone was out to get them. ALL of them, including their unborn child.

I headed back to the apartment with Welch and we checked from prints, no surprise they came up as James'. I went back to Escala and grabbed my gun and called in Sawyer, we headed to The Fairmount Hotel. Christian saw us heading out and insisted he was coming. Sawyer briefed him as we were driving the hotel. He was furious, after finding out what room he was in we headed up. Christian couldn't hold in his anger, as soon as he set eyes on James he ran at him. After almost 2 hours of consistent beating we left the hotel. The police didn't charge either of us but assured that Hugos would be dealt with and probably end in him getting life in prison.

We got home and were told that Ana was fine and there was no harm done to her baby.

The drama book was closed for now….. but certainly not forever.

_**Okay guys I know this was short but I have kinda lost inspiration here. I need you guys to help me so please any ideas you need to let me know. Im also working on another 2 stories for 50 shades. One of them is a one shot, and the other was inspired by another person's fan fic.**_

_**I have had a few request for teen wolf, the hunger games and the lying game.**_


	8. Chapter 8

Fifty Shades chapter 8

_I am in the midst of reading Fifty Shades Unwritten. It's amazing you should go check it out._

***7 months earlier***

ANAS POV

Taylor and Gail have the night off tonight and I am thinking about the possible reasons but nothing comes to mind. My computer pings alerting me of a new e-mail and there's no questioning that it's from Christian.

From: Christian Grey

Subject: Tonight

Date: February 24 2012 11:23

To: Anastasia Steele

I trust that you are working and I hope I am not disturbing you. Regarding tonight, please bring some comfortable clothing, but wear something that will be suitable for going to dinner at my parents.

And before you ask no I will not tell you what I have planned this evening nor will anyone else.

All my love x

Christian Grey,

CEO, Grey Enterprise Holding, Inc.

I am nervous but only because I want to know what he has planned, but I know I won't find out until tonight. I decide not to reply and get on with some work instead. I decide after 2 hours that I will e-mail Christian back in case he thinks I'm ignoring him. I'm not up for another punishment not after last time, but that's a whole other story.

From: Anastasia Steele

Subject: RE: Tonight

Date February 24 2012 13:23

To: Christian Grey

You were correct, I was working hard. I am not going to ask what we are doing tonight because I know that you won't tell me no matter how much I beg.

All my love returned. Ana x

Anastasia Steele

Assistant to Jack Hyde, Editor, SIP

CHRISTIANS POV

I will admit I am looking forward to this evening, but judging by the tome of Ana's e-mails she is not. I have considered telling her but it would ruin the surprise.

"Taylor. Make sure the camera is set up in the TV room, and I trust you will be able to keep it hidden I don't want Ana to see it until I show her."

"Yes Sir. I will have it set on motion detect. All you have to do is enter the room and everything will be recorded." I am grateful for my staff but unlike Ana I don't mingle with them, preferring to keep business separate from my personal life.

I hear that all too familiar ping and I check my e-mail. I don't hesitate to reply

From: Christian Grey

Subject: I do hope…

Date: February 24 2012 13:24

To: Anastasia Steele

..you were working and not just ignoring me. You are correct I am not telling you what I have planned. I will pick you at around 6 this evening is that okay?

X

Christian Grey

Excited CEO, Grey Enterprise Holdings, Inc.

I throw myself into work hoping that it will make time pass quickly, but is doesn't. Work is boring, even more so today. I am too excited to focus on work so decide to go and spend some of my hard earned money on some jewellery.

After 3 hours in Tiffany&Co I leave feeling satisfied with my purchases. I am not one for spontaneously buying gifts for people. I bought some new jewellery for my mother, Mia and even something for Kate. It's 5:30 by the time I make it back to the office so I decide to just go and collect Ana.

From: Christian Grey

Subject: I'm early

Date: February 24 2012 17:45

To: Anastasia Steele

I'm early. Please hurry. I have a gift to give you, it's not really part of the evening but I bought it it today while I skipped work. Another first, what are you doing to me Ana?

Christian Grey

Anxious CEO, Grey Enterprise Holdings, Inc.

I get a reply almost instantly but it doesn't please me, and it makes me angry. Almost to the point I want to go inside and put her over my shoulder and carry her out.

From: Anastasia Steele

Subject: Get a Watch!

Date: February 24 2012 17:46

To: Christian Grey

I am working. You said 6pm and if I am correct its 14 minutes until that time. I recommend you buy a new watch, maybe you should have purchased one today on your little trip this afternoon. I will see you soon.

Anastasia Steele

Assistant to Jack Hyde, Editor, SIP

I don't know wither to be angry or amused by the subject of her e-mail. I settle on amused, not wanting to sour my mood.

ANAS POV

He expects me to just up and leave at his back and call. He really infuriates me sometimes. My Excitement has gone and I am no longer looking forward to what's going to happen tonight. I just want to go home to my apartment and sleep, but I refuse to tell Christian that in fear of punishment so I suck it up and log off of my computer and head down to see Christian

My mood changes as soon as I see Christian. I instantly forget all of my worries and forget my day at work. He hand me a baby blue box with a shiny silver ribbon wrapped around it. I know it's from Tiffany&Co and become aware that he has yet again spent even more money on me.

I don't say anything and just open the box I am speechless. He has bought me a silver necklace with a single pearl and a charm with the letter C in small diamonds.

"Wow. I love it, I love you. Thank you Christian." I really do love it and I'm more than certain that the look on my face tells him that.

He hasn't given anything about tonight away but I do notice that Taylor isn't driving. When we arrive home he tells me to stay sitting on the large U shaped sofa. After 5 minutes he emerges and places a blindfold around my eyes. I don't say anything and instead just let him lead me. I can't tell where we are going so that gives nothing away.

I open my eyes and just smile.

He has had Gail prepare dinner, stuffed peppers, lemon and garlic steaks and a batch of her home made chocolate and cinnamon brownies. The room has been decorated. The walls are all covered by white drapery, and there are lots of little lights twinkling all around the room. The couches are gone and large cushions have replaced them. White lily's and pink orchids are all around the room. Christian presses a button and the soft music from a piano begins to play.

"Wow Christian this is amazing. Did you do all of this?" I can hear the amazement in my voice. It was a stupid question because I know Gail done this, but I suspect that Christian arranged for her to.

"No, Gail did, but I asked her to do it all." He is straight to the point but the tone in his voice shows tells me that he is glad I like it.

CHRISTIANS POV

Im glad she likes it, I thought long and hard about what I was going to do for her. Gail was happy enough to help.

Im nervous about tonight but I really don't know why. We sit down for our meal and begin talking about our days. I tell her about my shopping trip and the fact that I have done nothing all day, but she tells me about her day. I have to say the dinner was amazing, but so is everything that Gail cooks.

After our meal we talk a little more and I decide now is the time, but Im still nervous. I decide to leave it for now and we just sit back and watch some television. When the programme finishes we decide to have another glass of wine and some more of the brownie.

My nerves have gone completely and I suppose it's because of the wine.

As we are sitting on the floor it doesn't take too much effort to get on one knee, she looks at me but I quickly undo the lace of my shoes, I take them off and set them to the side, next I take off my blazer, I discreetly take the red box from the pocket without her noticing.

"Ana, you know I have completely fallen for you. You have given me many firsts in the short while I have known you. I would be honoured if you would say yes to being my wife." She looks at me, her eyes brimming with tears, but by the smile on her face I know they are happy tears.

"Yes, Christian. Of course I'll marry you." Thank god. I really wasn't sure if she would say yes but she did. After a short kiss I get up and go over to the camera, I hit the stop record button before taking the camera over to the cushions. I grab my Mac from the table and plug the camera into it, I play the video and we both watch, by the end of the video even I am crying.

"Another first Ana. I am so glad you said yes. Now how about we go to bed?" She wipes away my tears and then nods, I scoop her into my arms and we go to bed.

**(2 weeks later)**

ANAS POV

I notice that I haven't had my period this month and begin to worry. I wanted to at least be married before I had kids. I run to the pharmacy and by a pregnancy test before returning back to Escala. I down 3 large glasses of water and the go to the toilet. The 3 minutes I have to wait seem to drag on for ever. I look at the stick and it shows that I'm pregnant.

Like my mom I like to make sure so I call Dr. Greene and make an appointment to see her, I ask her not to tell Christian and she agrees. 2 hours later I am sitting with Dr. Greene waiting for her to do a scan. She does and then announces that I am in fact pregnant.

I look at her shocked. "How long?" I ask her clearly nervous.

"About 2 weeks." She says, clearly not bothered about it.

"Thank you for agreeing to meet me Dr. Greene. I will be in touch to arrange scans and such." I try to sound confident but deep down I'm angry. 2 weeks. The night we got engaged. Now to break this to Christian. But how would I do that?

***Back to the Present***


	9. Chapter 9

Fifty Shades chapter 9

_Sorry if my last chapter confused anyone. It had to be put in there because of what's coming up soon. If you go back to the first chapter that's her telling Christian about the baby._

_**You might want to have some tissues handy, I've been told that this chapter is a little tear jerker. Remember to review this guy's x**_

ANAS POV

I slept last night, with no disturbances from little blip who I swear things my bladder is a toy at night. I thought it was odd, I hadn't felt any movement at all this morning. I head into the kitchen to see what Gail is preparing for breakfast. I end up just having some oatmeal and fruit with a glass of orange juice. It was amazing as always. I grab the stack of manuscripts lying beside my bag on the sofa and head off in search of my husband. It's no surprise to see him sitting at his desk working away, I leave before he even notices I am there. I don't want any distractions today, I need to do some work.

I go into the library which is now my makeshift office. I set the papers down and begin to rifle through them until I come to one that I like the look of. I begin reading before I'm interrupted with a searing pain through my stomach.

"CHRISTIAN! GAIL! SAWYER! TAYLOR! ANYONE!" I panic and shot for everyone, hoping that at least one person will hear me. I lie on the soft chair and try to relax but the pain is too much. I shout again, this time Sawyer, Taylor and Christian all burst into the room.

"Ana! Are you okay what's wrong? Do you need me to call my mother?" he fires the questions at me. I am so angry and panicked I end up snapping at him.

"Christian do I fucking look okay or look like I know what's happening? Great idea where did you get that from?. Don't just look at me call her NOW!" he just looks at me as if I've tried to kill him.

"For fuck sake Christian don't just stand and look at me call you're fucking mother NOW!" he is on his phone before I even finish my sentence. Sawyer holds my hand tightly and I squeeze back on his. He doesn't seem to mind and I know it's probably just because he is my security.

I don't know what is happening but I know it's not good. I begin dozing off and just before I am completely gone I hear Christian scream out. It's an agonizing sound, one that I've only ever heard when he is having a nightmare. It worries me and I quickly blink my eyes open. I see him curled up on the carpet crying, I notice Kate is the one comforting him.

"Christian she has her eyes open" ELLIOT? I forgot they had been staying in the guest room. But before anyone says anything else I am gone again.

CHRISTIANS POV

I cry. It's all I can do. There was a lot of blood and I'm not sure why. I pack a bag quickly and call Taylor to take me to the hospital to see what is happening.

When I arrive I run to Ana's room. My mother comes out looking happy.

"Mom, what happened? There was a lot of blood. Are they okay?" she looks bewildered as I fire the questions at her.

"Christian they are going to be fine. I have no idea what happened. It may have been a false miscarriage but were not sure. It's nothing to worry about. The baby is healthy and so is Ana" I don't know how to reply I just hug her. She touches my back but I let her. She noticed that I stiffen and goes to let go but I tell her not to. Before I know it I am sobbing into her shoulders and she is just standing comforting me. It's nice.

After about 30 minutes I go into the room and join Ana. She looks happy and unphased by what happened.

"Ana, I thought we had lost little blip. After 7 months, I thought we had lost it. I broke down, I couldn't even help you. There was so much blood, I thought it was a miscarriage and couldn't face it. Im sorry for not being there to help you." I realise Im crying again. She looks at me and she joins in my crying we both just hug each other, and I assume we doze off because when I wake up im lying beside her in the hospital bed covered up in a blanket.

"Christian I didn't know what was happening, but when I saw you crying, I thought we had lost little blip too. I was devastated. The past 7 months have been amazing even with its ups and downs. My first thought was if I had lost little blip that you wouldn't want me anymore, that you would hate me. I imagined you leaving me and asking for a divorce. I felt like a failure and at that moment, imagining those things I wished that James had killed me, and that you didn't have to suffer. Im sorry too. I know you would never leave me but losing our baby. It would have killed me." I stare at her stunned.

"Ana I came into that room and saw you in pain everything began racing through my brain. I thought someone had tried to hurt you and little blip. It has been amazing. I would never have left you Ana. I love you and I always will. I will always want you, I need you Ana, and without you my life would be empty. You were the one that showed me what it was like to love and be loved. Trust me when I say that you're not a failure, you're a beautiful intelligent and successful young woman. I hate seeing you like this and Im sorry that you thought all of this things but if you had lost little blip, we would be able to try again. But you didn't so please don't think like that and never think that you deserve to be killed Ana because you don't. I Love you." We are both crying again.

"I Love you too. And I'm sorry I thought those things." She smiles and we both just look at each other.

"Only 2 more months and little blip will be here. Are you excited?" I love that she can just change her mood instantly.

"Yes I am excited. We have to get a nursery sorted and decorated soon Ana, this time will fly past. I am taking the rest of time off of work and so are you. No arguments" her face is bright and I know she is glad to be done with work for a while.

"We do, maybe we could do it when we get home? And fine as long as you aren't working either." Finally she is listening to me.

"Of course we can, we will use the room next to my study. And it's good to see you following orders Mrs Grey." I have her interested. She had no idea about the room next to my study probably because it's still being built as we speak. She looks at me curiously and asks me what room Im talking about.

"I'll show you when we get home Ana, but for now how about we have some lunch and sleep."

"Excellent idea Mr Grey, Im famished and very tired." And she's eating. Wow never thought I would see the day she followed my orders. I forget about any ideas I have and stick to lunch and sleep.


	10. Chapter 10

Fifty Shades chapter 10

I just want to thank all of my followers.

27ShadesOfElliePotter, 1803, Angelbuffyfan10, Awestruck16, BellaBellaCullen1, BellaDonna41387, BloomBee, BornToBeSomebody, ChelseaBaby91, Dillon09, Emjoy13, FiftyShadesBaby, Ghost Writer Extraordinaire, GreyFan513, GreysFan4Evr, HalloStar81, Jazaray, JpearlQT, KatieLC1991, Kourtney94, LaffertyGirl85, Leeeanne, Lenalee111, Lisarfc1, Ljs117, RWC, Red Writer, Rolltideprincess, Run Like Hale, Rushmr, ahmassie, anu17, brittlynn98, caprincessinco04, ccscocogirl, , chope1975, chrissychop, christinedaae229, coleroseblue, dancemom33, dark-red-drevil123, dawntim76, dreamgirlmiller, dunne1211, gcon76, godlovesebonie, granataepfelchen, gunchsmom, .7, iamkaren10, im-Kakashi's-baby-girl, , jaxfan, jazlaw, jcp77, , jhanev08, kathd16, kaycad742, kelmal, kirstie573, lamXchop, lisalilac, love50, mrsdamon, pandora09, rayyray, smiley12182003, sophiatoday ,splaid89, tay08, twilightgma1, twilightsparkler.

ANAS POV

Finally I get to go home. Hospital food is disgusting, I cannot wait to taste some of Gail's homemade lasagne. I am intrigued to find out about the room being used as a nursery. I know I haven't seen the whole apartment but I definitely haven't seen a room next to his study. I know there must be empty space, because above his Office is the playroom, but next to his office there is nothing but empty space.

We pull up outside Escala and no surprise that there are paparazzi everywhere. I am still too weak to walk but the Garage is being repainted so we aren't to go under so we have no choice but to go through the crowd. Taylor gets out first with Sawyer clearing a path for Christian and me to walk through.

I don't want to tell Christian that I can't walk but he figures it out when I stand up and almost collapse. He picks me up in his arms and throws a blanket over me so that nobody can get a picture of me. We are through the crown in a matter of seconds but im still in his arms. I feel safe here, protected. I close my eyes for what seems like seconds but when I open them again I am in bed trapped under Christian's body.

It's too hot and I'm hungry, I wriggle my way from his grasp and Im glad I didn't disturb him, I slip on one of his t-shirts and grab a pair of my shorts from the closet. I slip out of the room and walk silently to the kitchen. It's empty and clean except the small box on the island. I pick it up and read the note on top.

"_Ana, I hope you enjoy this. I know how much you were looking forward to my lasagne. Put it in the microwave for 2 minutes and it will be ready. I have also left you some cheesecake in the fridge if you want to have any. Gail x"_

She thinks of everything. I am glad to have her here. I wait the two minutes which seem to drag on but digging into the delicious lasagne I don't care. It doesn't take me long to finish but Im still hungry, probably due to the fact I was on a drip for 2 days and haven't eaten much since that.

I retrieve the cheesecake from the fridge and cut myself a large slice, I go back to the fridge and grab the bowl of strawberries before going back to my seat. My boredom becomes evident when I start to decorate my cake with the strawberries, after 10 minutes of playing with the food I eat it, there's no point in going back to bed now I have had enough sleep for a week and its almost 5am so Christian will probably emerge from the room shortly to play his piano and do some work.

I decide to go into the TV room and watch some gossip girl because I know I have missed the whole season. I get comfortable on the sofa wrapping myself in the large cashmere throw. I manage to get through 3 episodes before I notice that I haven't heard the piano playing, I get up from the sofa and go to see what's happening, I stay wrapped in the throw to keep me heated.

I walk into the living room and see him sitting beside the door with a bottle of scotch, he's crying. I know he has had a nightmare, probably of me leaving and when he has woken up to see if I am there, noticed I wasn't and thought that the dream was real.

CHRISTIANS POV

I feel terrible. I woke up and she was gone. I didn't know what to do. SCOTCH.

I walk into the kitchen and open the cabinet with all of the alcohol, I grab the bottle of scotch which is full, and go over to sit by the door, just in case she comes back.

I think back to our conversation in the hospital when she said she thought I would have left if she lost little blip. I couldn't believe she thought such a thing. After downing half the bottle of scotch I notice someone standing in front of me, I assume its Gail and tell her to leave, but there is no movement, she starts to move toward me but I smack her away. I realise what I have done but it's too late, she is on the floor. I stand up and hit the lights and instantly feel sick.

_Look what you've done now Grey. She will definitely leave you now_. Oh great my sub conscious has come out to play.

I just stare at her, my Ana on the floor unconscious. I call on Gail and within minutes she is by my side.

"Christian go to bed, I'll take care of her. Take these and drink this." She hands me 2 Advil and a large glass of water. I nod without saying a word and walk to my bedroom filled with guilt. What have I done!

As I lie in bed unable to sleep I realise that I thought it was Gail standing in front of me. What if I had hit her. I begin crying but don't care because I know that nobody will come to check on me. I doze off and my head is filled with thoughts, the worst case scenarios. Ana losing Blip. Me losing Ana. Me losing Ana and little Blip.

I wake up in a sweating frenzy, the cover are twisted around my body. Ana isn't beside me but it doesn't surprise me. After much struggling I manage to get free of the covers, I grab a t-shirt from the drawer and then a pair of jogging trousers from the closet. I leave the room and make a quick exit from Escala. I feel terrible and decide to punish myself. Taylor is standing downstairs anticipating me arrival.

"Taylor, you don't have to accompany me today. I am doing 15 miles today." Straight to the point. He just looks at me, shocked I suppose.

"Sir, I will take the car and follow you around. I just want to say, I know what happened last night but it's not your fault." Speaking out of turn I should fire him but I won't."

"Taylor, that is fine. Don't ever speak out of turn again, or I will fire your ass. What happened was my fault, I hit her. I didn't enjoy it, I know you want to know if I did." He looks terrified when I say I would fire him. He nods and then leaves to get the car before I begin my 15 mile run.

The entire time I'm running I am praying that both Ana and little blip are okay.

**Okay guys a little cliff-hanger for you. I have uploaded quite a few chapters this week, and I will continue to upload them but I can't promise that they will be as frequent. Please Review, Follow and Favourite this story so I know how many people are reading. **


	11. Chapter 11

Fifty Shades chapter 11

ANAS POV

I can't believe he hit me. I want to know why but Gail has told me to stay in bed until Grace gets here to check me over. I know that he will be out for a run just now but I can't help the temptation. As soon as Gail goes into the bathroom to get showered and dressed I slip out of the bed and walk to our room. Nothing much has changed but when I go into the closet I see that Christian has pulled down most of the clothes and ripped a lot of his own, there are small holes in the walls, the size of fists. I know he is angry with himself after hitting me but I still feel bad for him.

_I know he didn't mean it or do I? Did he get a thrill from hitting me?_ _No Ana stop thinking like that!_

I walk back to Gails room and get back into the bed before she even gets out of the bathroom and Im relieved, I close my eyes and drift off.

When I wake im vaguely aware that I'm back in my own bed. I turn my head round expecting to see Christian but instead I see an empty chair. I hear shouting and recognize that it's Gail and Christian. I know it's wrong to listen but I can't just ignore it.

"Christian, why on earth did you hit her? She is expecting your child for goodness sake not to mention the fact that you could have knocked her unconscious or given her permanent brain damage. You should count yourself lucky that she has only suffered a minor concussion and no harm has been caused to your child." She sounds furious but I can't blame her.

"Mom I didn't mean it, do you really think I would hit her. I had a nightmare that she left, and then woke up and she was gone. Do you have any idea how bad that felt? I didn't know what I was doing; I had already had half the bottle of scotch. I wanted to kill myself after I realised what I had done." He really does sound guilty but I can't forgive him for this.

"Christian I know you didn't hit her on purpose, but you better prepare to apologize for what you did, and I'll tell you know Ana won't just forgive and forget this." She is spot on with that statement.

"I know she won't mom I'm not stupid. I feel guilty enough as it is already, will you just go and leave me alone to be with my wife. I will call you again if I need you." If I'm honest I don't want to be left alone with him.

"Fine but Christian If you hurt another hair on her head you had better be ready, Elliot Mia Kate and your father are all angry that you have done this." She sounds angry, and now I will have to face the Kavanagh inquisition.

It goes silent so I turn to face the large window because I know that Christian will be in the room any minute now.

"Ana, are you awake?"

"Get out Christian I don't want to speak to you right now."

"Ana please let me explain" he sounds upset but I remain staring out of the window, knowing that if I turn round I will want to get up and hug him.

"No Christian, I want you to leave me alone right now." I don't even have to try and sound angry, because I am.

He leaves the room and closes the door behind him. I get up as soon as I know he is gone. I lock the door and jam the chair under the handle. I go into the closet and grab my overnight bag, I grab some jeans and jumpers and stuff them into the bag, and I return to the main room and grab some underwear from the drawer along with some nightwear and stuff them into the bag. I know I won't need any fancy clothing or shoes so just grab a few pairs of my unworn converse and stuff them into the bag.

I take the bag and head into the main room, as always Taylor is standing by the door, he sees the bag im holding and extends his hand to take it, I nod to him and tell him to take it down to my car and that I will drive myself.

I head to Christian study and find him staring at the computer screen; I knock on the door quietly and then enter. He sees me and smiles but I am quick to get rid of it.

"Christian I am not here to negotiate or argue. I am going back to stay at my own apartment for a few days one week tops. I just need to think and get some space. I don't want to see you unless I ask. If you come near the apartment then we are done. You hurt me last night and I am not ready to forgive you. I will be working from my apartment and I will allow sawyer to come round and keep watch. But I mean it when I say if I see you near the apartment we will finished for good. I am driving myself home. I will text Taylor when I get there so you know that I am safe." He look horrified, worried and scared. I can see the tears brimming at his eyes and make a quick exit.

As I drive out of the garage I see him collapse onto the floor of the elevator and cry. I feel bad but right now I need to get my head around what he did.

CHRISTIANS POV

My nightmare come true. She left.

I know and understand why but I can't believe she actually did it. I just sit on the floor of the elevator and cry but suddenly the doors close and the elevator heads back up to my apartment. I get out without saying a word and walk to the bedroom. I go into the shower which ends in me sitting on the tiles feeling sorry for myself. After a solid 2 hours of crying I get out of the shower, still not feeling any different and go to bed. I lie there just looking out at the skyline. I watch as the sky goes from the bright blue of the afternoon to darkness. I can't sleep, or rather Im afraid to sleep in fear of anymore nightmares.

Im aware that Gail has been in the room because of the plate of food on the table beside the bed, I have no appetite. Taylor has also been in and told me that Ana has gotton home safely. I lie in bed immobilised and just stare out at the sky. At 4am I leave the room and play the piano but it's not the same without Ana sitting beside me. After only one song I leave and go back to bed.

Eventually I drift off and surprisingly I am not haunted my any nightmares.

ANAS POV

The apartment is empty. I lie in bed and log onto my mac. I check through my e-mails and the go onto the internet. I Google Christians name and look at all of the pictures of him and me together. It's only 6pm and I decide to give Jose a call.

"His Jose, its Ana. I know you're in Seattle and was just wondering if you want to come over to Kates apartment and have a few drinks and catch up." I don't want to be on my own and I haven't seen Jose in a while and it would be nice to catch up.

"Hi Ana of course I would love to come over, but I won't be drinking and neither will you. I will pick up some Chinese food and a few movies and we can make an evening of it." Im glad to hear his voice and wonder why I couldn't have loved him and had a normal life.

"That sounds wonderful, I'll see you soon." I hang up and tidy the apartment up.

Let Jose in and we make quick work of setting up the film. It's one of my favourites Date night and I know it's one of Jose's favourites too. We eat our Chinese and watch the movie.

"So Jose, I was wondering when do you go back to Portland?"

"I'm here for 2 weeks why do you ask?"

"Well Christian and I have had a disagreement and I am staying here for the week, I was just wondering if you would maybe want to stay here instead of staying at the hotel. You can stay as long as you want to." His face lights up as soon as I say it because I know he doesn't want to pay for a hotel for 2 weeks.

"Ana that would be great. I hope you and Christian are okay. I have some news too. I am engaged, and expecting my first child." Wow, never did I expect to hear this but I'm glad.

"Wow Jose, congratulations." I am speechless.

We continue watching movies and chatting until eventually we both fall asleep, and it's welcome because the days events have worn me out. I know Christian will be furious when he finds out about this but I don't care and I now have this to hold over his head.

CHRISTIANS POV

"Sir, Sawyer called and told me to let you know that Jose is at Ana's apartment and he is staying the night and from what he heard that he is going to be there for the next 2 weeks."

"Thank you Taylor, you may take the rest of the evening off to spend some time with Gail, I won't need you again tonight, or tomorrow either."

Fuck! How could she ask Jose to stay, she knows how I feel about him. I want to go there right now and beat the shit out of him, but I can't lose Ana so I refrain and continue with my work.

**This is almost 2000 words; sorry for any mistakes but so many people were looking for an update so I thought I would give you guys one. Thank you for reading and thanks for all of the positive comment and support you guys have given me. **


	12. Chapter 12

Fifty Shades chapter 12

Guys this chapter is from Ana's POV and it goes day by day. I am really excited for the next few chapters because to me they are EPIC. Again thanks to all of you guys for reading and supporting.

**Sunday**

ANAS POV

I know that Sawyer is outside and that he has probably told Christian that Jose is hear and I'm surprised that he hasn't been in here demanding he leaves. I get up from the couch trying not to disturb Jose who is lying peacefully sleeping. I walk into the kitchen and notice the suitcase beside the counter, I bend down and open it, inside are more of my clothes and a note.

_Ana, I know you hate me for what I have done to you, but inviting_

_ Jose to stay with you without consulting me is a step to far. I_

_ Have packed you more clothes and shoes for and extra week, you will_

_ Be staying in the apartment with Jose until he leaves, and hopefully by _

_ That time I have forgiven you._

_ Debating my feelings now. Christian_

"SON OF A BITCH!" I completely ignore the fact that Jose is still asleep and scream, but Jose is a heavy sleeper so it doesn't wake him, Sawyer on the other hand. He runs into the apartment, panicked.

"Ana. Are you alright what happened?" I ignore the fact that he looks flustered and stare straight back at him.

"Sawyer, I want the truth now, or believe me I will fire you myself. Did Christian come into this apartment while I was asleep?" He looks at me, I know Christian has told him not to say anything if I ask but Sawyer is considering the threat that he knows I will carry through.

"Ma'am. He told me not to say anything in case it upset you. Yes he was in the apartment last night to leave the suitcase for you." That's it. I am so angry right now I don't really know what to do. I grab my phone and go outside. I dial Christian's number and it only takes two rings before he picks up.

"Ana?"

"Don't fucking Ana me Christian. You say I can't follow orders; it seems we aren't so different. I told you not to come into or near the apartment yet you come in while I'm asleep. No I don't fucking think so. And you can't forgive me? You fucking hit me. Jose is engaged and expecting his first child nothing is going on. Maybe you should have packed me more clothes because right now I don't think I will ever come back to you. And don't even think about getting rid of Sawyer he answered a question I asked him. Debating your fucking feeling are you? Well Christian think about what you did to me 2 nights ago. I was debating my fucking feelings and right now they are telling me to be done with you now. If you come near this apartment again Christian we are over and this time I mean it." He tries to get a word in but I hang up the phone and go back into the apartment.

I make breakfast for Jose, Sawyer and myself before tidying the apartment up. I go into the spare bedroom that used to be Kates and make sure it is clean for Jose. After breakfast Jose and I go shopping for some food for the next 2 weeks.  
It's great being able to do something normal for a change, we buy all sorts of food that can be made into delicious meals by Jose.

"Ana, I want to tell you something but I am not sure how you will fell about it. I am moving to Seattle with my fiancé. I need your help to find an apartment and this week." It's a shock but I don't mind because I will be able to see him more and finally get to meet his fiancé.

"Jose that's great news. We don't have to look. Kate gave the apartment to me when she moved in with Elliot. I was going to sell it on, but I'll give it to you. Think of it as an engagement and wedding gift." His face is a picture and I wish I had a camera to get a picture of it.

"Ana, that would be amazing, but can you let me buy anything to decorate it?" I knew it needed decorated but I barley used it so I didn't see the point in doing it.

"Sure thing Jose. We can go shopping for some paints and things now if you want to." He agrees, but before we go anywhere we stop for lunch, I have a Tuna salad Baguette and he has a Turkey salad sandwich. We walk along the street talking about our lives and just everything in general. We walk into Home depot and straight to the paints and wallpapers.

"We need some Yellow, blue and green paint and some animal stickers for the nursery, some white paint and that black and gold wallpaper for the living room, and a light blue for the bedroom." He sure does know what he wants

"Anything else?" I try not to sound sarcastic but it's hard not to.

"No that's all for now." He seems not to have taken notice of the sarcasm. After leading everything into the trolley we head around to grab brushes, masking tape rollers and trays before heading to the check out. Jose paid over $200 for everything but didn't even care; he must have come into some money.

We head home and prepare dinner and watch some Television.

**Monday**

Jose and I get up early and make a start on the decorating. I can't do much because of little blip but I help anyway. We have bought paints that aren't toxic, because Jose is rather conscious and wants it to be safe for his child. We take breaks for lunch and dinner but the day is mainly filled up by decorating. By the end of the day we have finished the top coat of paint in every room except the bedroom, because I will be sleeping there.

**Tuesday**

We go shopping for carpets and furniture for the apartment and come home spending $9,000. Jose let me pay for some of it. I know he has come into some money because he isn't even checking prices before he buys things. When we get home it's almost dinner time and neither of us want to cook, we call in a pizza delivery and rent a few movies. We get cosy on the sofa and eat our pizza. Again we fall asleep when watching the movie.

**Wednesday & Thursday**

Both days are the same. We get up eat breakfast, clear the floors and allow the carpet fitter to do his job. We cover up the carpets and paint anything that has to be painted. We have dinner, take turns to shower then go to bed. Jose is sleeping on the sofa while I'm in my bed.

**Friday**

The weather is horrid. The sky is grey and the rain is pouring down, the rumblings of thunder can be heard in the distance and occasionally you see a flash of lightening. Jose and I both finish off painting the nursery and living room. We leave the bedroom till last because I am still using it. We realise we still need to purchase curtains and blinds, but we don't want to go into the weather. I grab my mac and we begin our online shopping. After 2 have purchased everything we need. Bed covers and pillows, cushions for the sofa and any decorative add ons the apartment might need. The delivery should arrive tomorrow. I should be going home tonight but I am enjoying my free space away from Christian but I do miss him. I still haven't forgiven him but I need to know why he hit me.

Jose is in the bedroom painting away while I relax and watch some TV. I grab Jose's phone when it rings and answer it.

"Hi this is Carrie I take it your Ana. Jose has told me all about you. I was just calling to see if he found an apartment yet."

"Hi Carrie yes I am Ana, Jose is painting just now. Yes I gave him my old apartment. I was actually wondering if you maybe want to come down here tomorrow. It would be nice to finally meet you."

"Yes that would be great, and thank you. But what about our furniture."

"No need to worry about that we have purchased everything you will need. Don't let Jose know you are coming and we can surprise him. See you tomorrow Carrie."

"Okay well thank you so much Ana. I won't let him know, I look forward to meeting you." She sounds sincere and really nice. Just as I put the phone down Jose comes into the room. He looks exhausted

"Ana, I am finished in there, would you rather sleep out here tonight?"

"Yes Jose, I will sleep here. I am going back to Escala on Sunday evening is that okay?"

"Ana of course that's okay, thank you for all of your help with all of this too." I hug him tightly and he hugs me back, after we talk a while I go to sleep and it is a great sleep, I hadn't realised how exhausted I had been.

**Saturday**

Before Carrie gets here Jose and I go to sign over the apartment to their name, it doesn't take long and we manage to grab some lunch before getting back to the apartment. We tidy the rest of the apartment up and throw all of the rubbish into the skip I hired. Just as we sit on the sofa to catch our breath there is a knock at the door, Jose gets up to answer. His face lights up and I know that Carrie is here. I get up to greet her, she is beautiful. She has long blonde hair and hazel eyes. She is about the same height as me, and her bump looks similar in size.

She comes into the apartment and sets down her bags; Sawyer comes in with an additional 3 suitcases and places them beside the door.

"So you are the famous Ana. It's great to finally meet you. Thanks again for letting us have this apartment." She has a beautiful smile and I can't help grinning back at her.

"You're very welcome, I wasn't using it anyway, I was planning on putting it on the market. "She hugs me and then me head over to the sofa, we sit and chat for a while, Jose has gone out to pick up some things for us to eat.

I learn that she is 7 months pregnant, hence the reason our bumps are pretty much the same size. They don't know if they are having a boy or a girl, the same as Christian and I. we both doze off before Jose gets back with the food but are woken up when he comes into the apartment. We tuck into our Chinese food and I realise this is the third takeaway I have had this week. I finish everything on my plate and say goodnight to Carrie and Jose. As soon as my head hits the pillow im out like a light. I am nervous and excited about going home tomorrow.

**Sunday**

I wake up and the time on my blackberry. Its 7am so I get up and showered before getting dressed and grabbing some breakfast. I pack all of my things into the overnight bag I had been using and go out to let sawyer know I will be leaving in an hour. He takes my bag from me and goes to put it in the car. I leave the suitcase where it is and don't touch it again. I haven't used anything from it and don't plan on it, unless he sends me back here. I finish my breakfast and write a note to let Carrie and Jose know I have gone home and that I will come by and see them soon. I take one last look at the apartment before leaving.

In the car I get more and more anxious as we draw closer to Escala. When we park in the garage I take my time getting out of the car, we step into the elevator and punch in the entry code. Within seconds we are in the foyer of the apartment. Taylor greets me warmly and takes my bag. I walk into the apartment and fins Christian sitting at the breakfast bar reading the newspaper.

"It's nice to see you again Ana." Gail is glad to see me, Christian whips his head round and then gets up from his seat. He looks at me and walks off to his study.

"It's great to see you too Gail. I'm not sure how long I'll be here though." She nods and cleans up the bowl Christian had been using. She disappears off and cleans. I walk to the study to see if Christian is still not talking to me.

I knock the door and go into the office.

"I am working. Get out of my office now Ana." He snaps at me and I leave. I go back into the foyer and hand my key to sawyer. I walk out of the apartment without security and head to the garage. I take my car and drive to Jose's apartment. I knock the door and he lets me in. I take the suitcase say goodbye to them and leave the apartment. I put my suitcase into the boot of the car and then drive to the Fairmount hotel. I check into room 223.

I call Taylor to let him know where I am.

"Taylor, I am staying at the Fairmount. Tell Christian I will see him next week, and the same rules apply. If he comes near me we will be done. Thank you Taylor."

I put my head onto the pillow and let the tears flow.

CHRISTIANS POV

She didn't come home on Friday which would have been a weeks since she left. When she came into the apartment on Sunday I was furious. I snapped at her and sent her away again. _What was wrong with me?_

"Sir, Mrs Grey has checked into the Fairmount she said the rules still apply and if you go near her then you will be done."

"Very well Taylor. Thank you." _Straight to the pint does it Grey._

I feel myself slipping back into my old life. I hope Ana comes home again soon and helps me fix myself I don't want to be miserable for the rest of my life.

**This is my longest chapter yet. I hope you guys enjoyed it. I am so excited for the next few chapters but please be patient I will try and have them uploaded later today.**

**Also I have had quite a few mails asking what my name is; my name is Amie for those of you wanting to know. **

**REMEMBER TO REVIEW THIS GUYS**


	13. Chapter 13

Fifty Shades chapter 13

_**4 Days later**_

ANAS POV

I wake up feeling refreshed. I have slept a solid 13 hours. I have a shower before changing into the new clothes I bought. I go for a walk to visit Jose and Carrie, I notice that Sawyer keeps his distance but still ensure he can see me at all times. It takes me 30 minutes to walk to my old apartment ad im relieved that they are in. Jose has to go to a job interview so Carrie and I go out for lunch to a small café by the waterfront. After lunch we head back to the apartment and have some tea before Jose gets back. It's just past 4 when I leave the apartment and head back to my hotel room. I walk in and see Christian sitting on the sofa.

"Christian what are you doing here?"

"Ana, we need to talk about this, please come back to Escala so we can talk." His tone is pleading.

"No Christian I am not ready to come home just yet. Anything that has to be discussed can be done here." He looks lost and I know he wants to shout but he doesn't.

"Fine. Ana I have to ask why did you leave?" is he kidding right now.

"Christian you hit me. That's why I left. You told me that you didn't know if you could forgive me for inviting Jose to stay for a while. For goodness sake Christian you really need to grow up and stop being so naïve. I came back to try and fix it but instead you told me to get out of your office you were working. I felt unwanted so I left again. This past week I have felt normal. And when Jose came to visit I actually wished that I could have had feelings for him and that we had never met because life would be far easier, his fiancé loves him and he loves her. They are having a child together and they are a normal couple. Does that answer your question?" He looks confused and lost but I told him the absolute truth.

"Ana I know I hit you and I have felt guilty since. I understand that's why you left, but inviting Jose to stay with you, even though you know my feelings toward him, was just a step to far for me. I am sorry I made you feel unwanted and that you would have rather fallen for Jose than me, but I still love you and I know you still love me. We will never be normal Ana, we both understand that. I want to fix this between us. I can't bear the thought of you leaving me for good, it's heart-breaking. Please Ana come home. Dr. Flynn is coming by later to see us and help us through this." God I want to take his pain away but I have to be strong and make my point.

"Christian the only thing I need to know is why. If you can tell me that then Dr. Flynn really doesn't need to help." He looks baffled by the questions and I don't think he understands why he did it.

CHRISTIANS POV

I can't believe she is asking me that question but I knew it would come. I can't tell her I thought it was Gail so I make that part up.

"Ana. I had a dream that you had left, when I woke up you weren't in bed I was convinced that my nightmare was real. I took that bottle of scotch and sat by the door waiting and hoping you would come back. Then you came in front of me. I was convinced you were gone and suddenly I was taken back to my childhood when James came in drunk, I was sitting against the wall and he kicked me. That's why I hit you away. I was fighting James." She looks at me stunned, she looks like she wants to cry, and I hate seeing her like this. I want to envelope her in a hug but I don't dare touch her in case she leaves again.

"Christian, I am so sorry. Why didn't you just tell me that in the first place? All I wanted to know was why."

"Will you come home now Ana?" I try to sound calm but truth is I'm excited that she might come home.

"Of course I will. But please we don't have to speak to Dr. Flynn about this it's solved. Can we just spend the next 2 months together and enjoying it?" She is finally smiling and she sound happier.

"I will call Dr. Flynn as soon as we get back. Yes if you promise not to work."

"I haven't been working since we both agreed I would take time off. Can I see the nursery?" She sounds her usual self now; I nod my head and extend my hand. She grabs on to it and we leave the hotel room. Happy.

ANAS POV

I am glad we worked it out and I am excited to see the nursery. After helping Jose decorate his I have wanted to do mine, but I have a feeling Christian will have already done it.

We walk hand and hand into the apartment both smiling. He produces a blindfold from his back pocket and places it over my eyes. I take his hands and he leads me to the nursery. He takes off the blindfold and I see the room. It's still undecorated. It's just an empty white room with a large glass window facing out onto the Seattle skyline.

"Christian how? I mean I know there was no room here when moved in." I really am intrigued. He leads me back out of the room and shows me. It's right next to his office, under the closet space of the spare bedroom.

"I had it done while you were in hospital. I left it undecorated and unfurnished so that we can do it together. Do you like it?"

"Christian I love it. Thank you" I stand on my toes and give him a kiss. He holds me tightly before lifting me into his arms and taking me to bed.

"Ana, I haven't slept properly since you left. Right now all I want to do is go to sleep is that okay?" he looks tired but I didn't think he hadn't slept well.

"Christian I am glad to hear that you want to sleep. Let's go to bed" He puts me down and curls up behind me and we drift off. I am amazed I am able to sleep after sleeping for 13 hours last night.

"Ana, wake up baby. Time for dinner, you need to eat" I love being awaken to the sound of his voice. I get out of bed and walk with him to the kitchen. Gail has prepared us mac & cheese. We both eat it and talk. He is in a playful mood but I am tired.

"Christian I want to go to bed I'm tired and tomorrow we have a busy day of decorating to do." He nods his head in agreement and clears our plates while I head to our room. I go into the bathroom and change into a nightgown and brush my teeth.

I go back in to the bedroom to find Christian fast asleep in bed. He really hasn't slept well. I slip into bed beside him and drift off again.

**I am really looking forward to the next 2 chapters. I haven't written them yet but I have my notes ready for when I do. If you are lucky I might be able to get the next chapter up later. Hopefully this keeps you satisfied until then.**


	14. Chapter 14

Fifty Shades Chapter 14

**I am really looking forward to the next chapter. I hope you guys will like it too.**

ANAS POV

I had a restless sleep, Christian was tossing and turning all night and little blip wanted to play. I think I managed to get at least 1 hour of sleep but I am still wide awake. I decide to let Christian sleep and go have some breakfast. Gail is already up and preparing me pancakes and bacon. I pour myself a glass of water and sit down at the counter. Within minutes my breakfast is placed in front of me. I am starving so it takes me only 10 minutes to finish everything on my plate.

I just sit for a while talking to Gail and realise I haven't seen or heard from Kate or Elliot since the night Christian hit me. I go upstairs the spare bedroom to see if I can find them, I walk in but all that is the furniture I bought for the nursery the day Kate and I went on a spending spree.

I go back downstairs to see if Gail knows anything.

"Gail, when did Kate and Elliot leave?" she looks at me, I think I already know the answer but I need confirmation.

"They left the night Christian hit you, they didn't want to be in the same house. It made them feel uneasy, they are staying at Bellevue with Elliot's mother and father." I suppose it makes sense. Kate knows about Christians secret past life so I understand why she wanted to leave.

"Thank you Gail."

I go back into the bedroom, Christian is still fast asleep. I go into the bathroom and lock the door before turning the shower on. As soon as it's at the correct temperature I take my clothes off and get in. It feels too big without Christian but I am not ready for him to touch me like that again just yet.

After a fairly quick shower I get out and wrap one of the large white towels around my body and a smaller one around my hair. I unlock the door and make my way to the closet; I choose a simple outfit today because I plan on getting some decorating done. I take a pair of my maternity jeans and a plain pink top that shows off my bump. As I exit the closet and go back into the bathroom I notice Christian is gone from the bed, I assume he has gone for breakfast. I go to my drawer and grab some plain white underwear, lace of course and scuttle back into the bathroom. I put everything on before drying my hair; I don't bother with make up as I will be busy all day anyway. I put my laundry in the hamper and go to the kitchen to find Christian.

CHRISTIANS POV

I know she isn't ready for me to touch her so I don't go into the bathroom to join her instead I head to get some breakfast. I have an egg white omelette and a glass of orange juice. Just as I finish my breakfast Ana walks into the room looking relaxed.

"Christian, I was wondering if we could go and get the things to decorate the nursery, today." I knew it was coming, but I hate decorating or anything to do with it.

"Sure just let me finish this off and get dressed and we can leave."

"No, I was hoping I could maybe just take Gail. I can tell you don't like the whole decorating thing." Thank god, I didn't want to go and be moping around behind her all day.

"Sure that's fine, but you are taking Sawyer with you."

"Okay. Thank you."

I clear my plate and let them know I am going to shower and if they need me I will be in my study.

After a quick shower and change I walk to my study and begin my gruelling day of spread sheets.

ANAS POV

I didn't expect Christian to be so cool about me taking Gail shopping instead of him; I was expecting a full scale argument. Gail is happy to be coming because she is so excited about the baby. It only takes her 10 minutes to get ready before we leave.

It's a nice day again so we walk to Home Depot. It reminds me of my trip to home depot with Jose. I don't know what I'm looking for to decorate the nursery, I want to do yellow with monkeys and trees but I'm not sure how Christian will feel about it.

"Gail, I am thinking about yellow walls, with monkeys and trees, how does that sound? Do you think Christian will approve?"

"Ana, that sounds great, Christian left the decorating to you so I am sure he will approve whatever you pick." She sounds sure so I follow my gut.

We walk around to the painting section first and get the paint we need, we buy some greens and browns. We find some monkey stencils but decide not to buy them and just get a painter in to do them. Rather than go home straight away we continue to walk around. I decide our bedroom needs some redecoration so I buy some wallpaper. It's black with thin silver lines. It will go on one wall and change the whole the room. Gail purchases some things for her and Taylor's room and then we head to the check out. We only spend $300 which is a bargain for what we have. Sawyer takes all of our things and loads them into the SUV he drove in.

Gail and I decide to go for lunch before going back to Escala. We talk about names for little blip and try to guess what they will look like. I say it will be another mini Christian if it's a girl or a boy, Gail thinks it will be like me. We just agree to disagree and make our way home. Im glad Sawyer was following us because half way back to Escala it started to rain, we got into the SUV and we were home within minutes.

CHRISTIANS POV

It seems like Ana and Gail have been gone for ages, just as I finish up on the spread sheet I hear the familiar giggle of Ana. She comes into the office with a smile on her face.

"Christian get changed we are going to do some painting. No arguments." She has a smirk on her face and know she is looking forward to decorating the nursery.

I go into the closet and grab a pair of my jogging bottoms and a white t-shirt and throw them on. I head to the nursery and I'm surprised that she is already there with all of the paint ready to go. It's yellow. After 20 minutes of painting I take my t-shirt off, teasing her. Her eyes light up but she just continues painting. We finish the first coat and take a break. I haven't had any lunch so I head to the kitchen, Gail is a mind reader. She has made me a chicken salad sandwich with a glass of her homemade lemonade.

I eat it all and head back to see what Ana is doing. She is on the phone and I know it's wrong to listen in but I still do anyway.

"Yes Jose that would be great, he will be out at work tomorrow from 9 until 7, come around then and we can do it." They can do what? Maybe I will just stay and work from home.

I knock on the door and she says goodbye and hangs her phone up. She gives me a smile and then splashes me with paint. I just smile at her and don't say anything. I am angry but I don't want her to know I was listening in on her phone call. When the pain has dried we add another coat and then go and have dinner.

We shower separately again before going to bed. As soon as she has fallen asleep I go into my office and do some work. I eventually doze off about 4am.

I wake up at 5.30am and get ready for my run with Taylor, when I get in I shower and get ready for work, I say goodbye to Ana before leaving Escala. I get into the SUV and sit patiently. At 9 o'clock Jose arrives and goes into the apartment. I give it half an hour before leaving the car and heading up to see what they are doing.

**Guys sorry for this cliff-hanger again. I am super excited for the next chapter but I'm not sure when I will get it uploaded.**


	15. Chapter 15

Fifty Shades chapter 15

**This is the chapter I have been looking forward to. Hope you guys enjoy it too, please review this one.**

ANAS POV

"Right Jose, let's do this while we have time. I have been excited about this since we done it in your apartment last week."

"Okay, well let's start by taking that off and putting it in there. Cover all of that up and get the tape ready."

"Okay, then what?" My excitement was evident, of that I am sure.

"Take this and give that a good rub, it will make all of this easier."

"Okay." I do what he asks and it doesn't take long before he is ready.

Just as we are about to start Christian bursts into the room looking alarmed.

"Ana, what the hell are you doing? What were you rubbing and what are you taking off."

I just look at him. I realise that the conversation Jose and I were having might have sounded wrong if you didn't know what exactly we were talking about.

"Christian keep your hair on. We are only painting the monkeys and trees on the wall. I was sanding the wall to make the painting smoother, and I was taking off the lids to the paint cans. What did you think we were doing? No in fact don't answer that, leave Christian I cannot believe you thought I was cheating on you." He looks at me completely bewildered. He nods his head apologises and then leaves closing the door behind him. Jose and I stand in silence and we hear Christian shouting as he leaves the apartment. After 5 minutes Jose and I burst out into a fit of giggles.

Eventually we compose ourselves and start the paintings. It takes a total of 3 hours to get the mural painted.

"Jose it looks great, thanks for helping me with this. I have one more favour to ask of you before you leave."

"Ana, it was my pleasure you helped me with the apartment so it was only fair, and anything just tell me what it is."

"Can you help me bring the furniture down and set up in here please?" He nods his head, but before we do anything we clean up the room and grab something to eat. It's only 1 in the afternoon so we have a sandwich.

Sawyer helps Jose lift the boxes containing the crib and the chest of drawers down while I lift the bags with clothes and toys down. They build the furniture while I fold all of the clothes and fiddle with the toys and teddy bears I bought. It takes 2 hours until everything is built.

"Thanks for everything Jose. I hope to see you again soon. Tell Carrie I said hello too." I give him a hug before he leaves. I go back to the nursery and put all of the folded clothes into the drawers and put the cover set on the crib before putting the toys into the chest. Gail comes into the room just as I am leaving, she has the blinds I ordered in her hand and I decide to put them up. We get them up within 20 minutes and the nursery is done.

I'm exhausted but it's only 3.30 so I go back to bed for a nap. I planned on only sleeping for 1 hour but when I wake up its half past 7. I know Christian will be home so I head to the kitchen to see if he is there. All I find is a note on the counter.

_Ana, Christian has given Taylor and me the evening off. We are in the staff quarters. Sawyer has gone out for drinks with his friends. If you need anything don't hesitate to come and find me. Have a good night. Gail x_

I go in search of Christian, I check the bathroom first but he isn't there, I go into his study but still no sign of him. I check the nursery to see if he has gone in to see what it looks like, but nope still not there.

The Playroom! I move as fast as I can to get up stairs, the door is unlocked and I know he is inside.

I open the door and see him. He is kneeling on the floor in his boxers, with his hands on his thighs. I know he is doing this to prove to me he is sorry. He wants me to be the dominant tonight.

I remember back to a conversation we had a few weeks ago

"Ana, one day I want you to dominate me in the playroom. I want you to put me on that cross and punish me any way you please."

Well that's what I'm going to do.

"Stand." He obeys, oh this is exciting. I take a riding crop from the wall, it's my favourite one. The brown plaited leather.

"Over there." I point the riding crop toward the cross and again he obeys, still not saying a word.

I place the riding crop on the bed while I cuff him to the cross. I pull them as tight as they go and look at my work.

"Is that okay?" I ask him in my most dominating voice.

"Yes ma'am" oh I love this; I am okay with being called ma'am in this situation.

"I am going to punish you. Firstly for your behaviour in the nursery yesterday, and secondly for your assumptions today." He looks at me and nods.

"But, I'm going to blindfold you." Again he nods, I go over to the drawer and take out the blindfold, and I go back over to him and cover his eyes. No wonder he likes being the dominant it's actually a little fun.

"Okay I think 30 hits is suffice would you agree." He still doesn't speak he just nods.

30 hits later and he still hasn't said a word. He didn't smile or moan once during his punishment he just stood there.

I take the blindfold off and give him a quick kiss.

"You seem to like having Ben & Jerry's & Ana. I think it's about time I see what all the fuss is about." I know Gail has bought vanilla ice-cream because I asked her to when she last went shopping. I leave Christian tied up and leave the room closing the door behind me.

I go into the kitchen and grab the ice cream, just as I take a spoon from the cutlery drawer it happens. My water breaks. I hobble my way to Gail's room and knock on the door, she comes out and I tell her what happened. She goes back into the room and gets Taylor before grabbing the overnight bag she has had prepared for me since the day she found out I was pregnant. We get into the elevator and head to the garage. We get into the SUV and head to the hospital. The pain is almost unbearable.

30 minutes later we arrive at the hospital.

"Ana, should I call Christian and let him know you are here?" Taylor is obviously unaware that Christian was home from work.

"SHIT!" It's the only word I can manage. Gail has left to get me a wheelchair and call Grace to let her know I am here.

"Ana, what's wrong?"

"Taylor, Christian's a little tied up at the moment I don't think he would be able to get here."

"Ana, you're in labour, Christian should be here. You should come before his work." I let out a laugh and Taylor just looks at me unaware of what I actually meant.

"No, Taylor. I literally meant he is tied up at the moment. I came downstairs to get some ice-cream and left Christian cuffed in the playroom he has no way of getting out unless someone un-cuffs him. That someone has to be you. Sawyer has been drinking so he can't drive and nobody else knows about the playroom." He lets out a little laugh before returning back to his straight faced self.

"Ana, I am sorry to have laughed but it was amusing. I will go back and get him." Thank god. Just as he says that I get another pain. Gail appears with Grace and they help me into the chair before wheeling me into the hospital.

CHRISTIANS POV

Is she being serious? She has been gone for almost 1 hour now and I am still standing here cuffed.

If she is trying to get some point across she is doing a good job. There's no point in shouting because the room is sound proof.

I start dozing off, which is difficult when you are spread eagle and cuffed. There's a knock at the door and then it opens. Taylor walks in and just looks at me. I wonder how he manages to keep a straight face in times like this but I'm glad he does. He comes over to me and un-cuffs me.

"Taylor, I am grateful for this but may I ask where Ana is." He looks at me and nods.

"Sir, Ana has gone into labour; she is at the hospital but forgot to tell us you were here until we got there." I suppose I can't be mad at her for that. I run from the room and pull on some jeans and a shirt before heading down to the SUV. Taylor is already there and waiting, I jump in and we head to the hospital. We arrive within 30 minutes and I jump out before he has stopped properly and run in to find out where my wife is.

ANAS POV

Grace has told me im only 4 cm so still have a way to go but it could take a while.

Im put into a room that hold you until you are ready to give birth.

There are 3 beds but all of the curtains are closed and there is no noise so I assume that nobody is there. I am put into the bed in the middle and get settled; just as I am dozing off I see Christian coming in and can't help but let out a little laugh. After 1 hour im still only 4cm along. Christian goes out to get some food and leaves me in the room alone. I doze off for 10 minutes but when I wake up I am aware that there are shows on either side of the curtains next to me.

"ELLIOT! I SWEAR TO GID IF YOU DO NOT KEEP TELLING ME TO BREATH I AM GOING TO DIVORCE YOU." That came from the left.

"KATE?" suddenly the curtain is pulled open to reveal Kate and Elliot I smile and we both laugh.

"Wow, Ana what a coincidence." Kate smiles, pregnancy really does agree with her.

"Yes it is. It reminds me of Friends, you know the episode when Rachel is in the hospital and Janice is in the bed next to her." Kate laughs, but she does agree.

"Dois mio Ana."

"Jose?" This is like a scene from a comedy now.

"Hi Ana, Carrie went into labour on our way to see a movie. So here we are"

"Wow. What a coincidence, this is. Jose Kate is here too." I pull open the curtain to my left to reveal Kate and Elliot.

The room erupts into laughter buts it's changed as we all scream in unison.

Just as we do Christian walks into the room and looks shocked. He must think we are screaming at him.

"Well this is a first for me. Synchronised labour." Grace comes in with 3 charts presumably one for each of us, we all let out a little giggle followed by another synchronised scream. Maybe Grace was right; I just hope we don't all have our children at the same time.

**Looked forward to this chapter so much. I hope you laughed because I couldn't stop laughing while I was writing it. Please Review this chapter.**


	16. Chapter 16

Fifty Shades chapter 16

**A lot of people didn't like the fact that Ana was able to move and everything so I have re done this chapter. I hope this is better for you; I'm not sure when I will be able to get the next chapter up because of school. I am off of school from the 15****th**** to the 22****nd**** of October so I will try and update as much as possible then.**

CHRISTIANS POV

We sit in the room for around 3 hours before Carrie is taken away. It's quite again. Elliot and Kate have fallen asleep but Ana and I are wide awake.

"Ana, what are you laughing at?" It's a stupid question because I already know the answer.

"Just leaving you in the playroom, I laughed when I told Taylor. I am sorry Christian I just forgot. Don't be mad at me." She still laughs, but I like it.

"Ana I don't blame you. I am not mad; I understand you were a little more concerned about something else." She looks at me and agrees before picking up her magazine and beginning to read.

She goes through 4 magazines before she decides she will try and get some sleep in. I honestly don't understand how anyone could sleep while they were in labour but Ana and Kate have both managed it. I have nothing to do because I didn't bring work with me so instead I sit in the chair watching over Ana, Kate and Elliot. I can just imagine our little families now. Just as I begin to doze I'm snapped to attention by a loud scream. Its not Ana and I assume it's Kate so I pull the curtain back a little so I can see through. Kate is squeezing Elliot's hand, to the point it looks like she has broken a finger or a few. I decide not to get involved and go back to my seat beside Ana.

"Christian can you please go get mom, if you don't I'm gonna end up with no fingers." He sounds desperate so I listen to him and run to fetch my mother. 10 minutes later and Kate is gone, leaving only me and Ana in the room.

We have only been here for 2 hours but it feels like 8, a nurse comes in to check on Ana and then leaves without even muttering a word, I trust that everything is okay and that my mom will tell me if anything goes wrong.

"Taylor, can you please take Gail and get yourselves some food, I can't have you starving, bring me back a sandwich and some coffee."

Its 11.20pm when Elliot runs into the room.

"She had our baby. It's a girl; she was 5lb 6oz. We are in room 4 so when you get the chance please come see her she is the cutest thing ever." Wow, I've never seen him this excited about anything before, but I can't blame him I mean he just got a baby girl. I just wish little blip would make an appearance.

4 hours pass and little blip still haven't made any attempt at entering the world. We wait and wait but still nothing, again we are interrupted by a sudden burst of excitement. Jose comes into the room with a grin plastered on his face, I still don't like him but I can't ruin his mood now.

"Ana, Carrie had a little boy, we called him Jack he is amazing, I hope you can come visit us soon we are in room 12." She hugs him and then he runs away again. I am pleased that his fiancé has had her child but I still don't like him.

ANAS POV

Kate and Jose can now call themselves parents, but little blip hasn't arrived yet. At 3.30am I am brought to attention by a sharp pain in my stomach, I grip onto Christian's hand warning him to get Grace; he gets up and leaves the room, within minutes he is back with Grace. She lets me know that im 10cm and I'm ready to give birth. I am wheeled out of the room closely followed by Christian who looks worried.

We go into delivery room 3 with the hopes that soon little blip will be here. I push and push for 1 and a half hours and little blip doesn't arrive, Grace listens to the baby's heartbeat and then talks to the midwife, before I know it I am being wheeled back out of the room. I see Grace say something to Christian and he looks shocked, the kind of look I have only seen when he thought that I had been in danger. I look at the signs as I am wheeled through the corridors. "Theatre" is the one that sticks out, it hits me that I won't be delivering little blip naturally.

Just as I begin worrying about Christian not being there I see him run behind us dressed in green scrubs. He gives me a quick smile and I try to give him one back but I have a feeling it looked more like a scowl.

I close my eyes tightly and when I open them Christian is sitting beside me holding my hand, there is a blue curtain up between me and my bump so I can't see anything.

"Okay Ana, the baby's heartbeat was slowing so we have to do this by caesarean. You won't feel much, just some pulls and tugs." I don't know who it is but I know I am in safe hands.

"Okay." It's really all I can manage, Christian gives me another smile and this time I manage one back.

"Okay Ana you are going to feel a slight tug now." She wasn't kidding but I brave the pain.

I zone out after that and don't hear anything that anyone says until I hear the cry. I look at Christian and see that he is crying.

"Ana, I am happy to tell you that you have a healthy baby boy." I can't help but feel happy even though I am now aware of some pain in my stomach. One of the nurses brings our son around and I fall in love with him instantly, I glance at Christian and see the smile on his face, and its genuine.

We still don't have a name but I have a few in my head, but I am waiting until I am back in a room to tell them to Christian. After another 20 minutes of patient waiting I am told I am stitched up. They wheel me out of the room and back to the delivery ward. Little blip has fallen asleep in my arms ad I now feel like a real mom. We wheel past 15 rooms and stop at the 16th, a woman opens the door and I am wheeled in, it's amazing and I can tell Christian had it done especially for us. It's the biggest room and it has a double bed just like the one we have at home. It has all of the hospital things too but without them I would feel like I was back at home.

CHRISTIANS POV

When we were took into the room I looked at Ana's face, she was happy and shocked. I had asked for this room to be used because it was the largest room and it had a double bed exactly like ours at home, and I want Ana to feel at home so that when we do go back she feels the same.

The nurses leave and its only Ana, little blip and me that are left in the room. He is asleep so we can talk names.

"How about jack? Or harry? Or peter? Or Connor?" She was enthusiastic but I didn't like any of the names, at each one I shake my head and her face falls a little more.

"What about Marco?" I am deadly serious but she ruins that when she shouts "Polo."

"Ana, we need to figure out a name for him we can't just call him little blip for the rest of his life." She looks at me and gives I nod, she only ever does this if she is tired.

"Ana, we can discuss this in the morning, get some sleep you must be exhausted. We can go see Kate and Jose tomorrow when you have rested." Again another nod before she lies down and closes her eyes, within seconds she is out cold. I walk over to little blip and just look at him. He looks like me even when you can't see his eyes.

I lift him gently and hold him in my arms; I walk over to the rocking chair in the corner of the room and take a seat. I rock back and forward gently keeping little blip soothed. The room was silent and the only movement was me in the chair and the occasional stir from Ana. A multitude of names swirl around my head but none of them seem to suit blip. My eyes are starting to grow heave so I take blip back to his crib and put him down gently before returning to the chair. I rock back and forward again before drifting off.

I only wake up when I feel the heat of the sun on my face, the first thing I do is look over to check that Ana is okay but I am surprised to find her sitting up with blip. I walk over and take a seat beside her, she is changing blip into one of the many sleep-suits Ana purchased in blue. It is the lightest shade of blue with little yellow ducks spotted all over it. When she is done she goes to place him back into his crib but she winces at the pain and I quickly take him from her and place him gently in the crib. She starts to cry and I give her a hug to try and comfort her, I know she feels like a bad mother right now because she isn't able to move around a lot because of the stitches.

"I think we should call him Theodore, Teddy for short." She practically whispers it into my ear and I instantly agree. It suits him and it's a name fitting for a Grey.

I call in Taylor who brings us some of Gail's homemade pancakes with bacon and some fresh orange juice. We both eat our breakfast before. Ana wants to wash but I was told not to let her shower so I call in my mother, she comes in and speaks to Ana before leaving the room again.

"She said I can't shower just now because of the stitches so I can wait for a few days or I can be given a sponge bath. I will just wait it hurts too much too move." I nod my head before going to her overnight bag and getting her a change of clothes.

A nurse comes in and checks that teddy is doing okay and then leaves again without saying a word, which I have learned usually means that everything is fine. My mother is the next person to come in; she is holding a large box, and a selection of blue balloons and a hamper of teddy bears and sleep-suits.

"Good morning Christian, Ana these are just a few of the gifts that Mia and Ethan have sent to you. They should be down in a few hours they are visiting Kate before they have some breakfast. They will bring the rest of the gift that Mia has bought for you. Kate and Ethan will come down with their daughter. Jose and Carrie will come down later today to see you and let you see their little one."

"Good morning, a few? I really don't want to see what else she has bought. That's fine Ana is having difficulty moving anyway. After we have told her parents about the baby we will release a statement to the press."

After putting the gift into the corner she gives both me and Ana a brief hug and leaves again.

ANAS POV

I hate not being able to do anything. I put on the dress Christian took from my overnight bag and put on a pair of white flats.

"Well I think you should go shower, there's nothing stopping you. Mia should be here soon and I want at least one of us to be clean."

"Okay. I will go shower now but please don't do anything silly while I am."

"Fine, we have a deal, but don't be gone too long." He lets out a very rare laugh and then disappears into the bathroom leaving me in the room with Teddy who is asleep. I am glad that I can walk around a little but it still hurts, I walk to the bundle of gifts from Mia and Ethan and start to rifle through. I pull out a blue teddy bear that had a t-shirt on, It says "Ana & Christians little monster". I begin to wonder how they knew I had a boy but it hits me that Christian probably told them or Grace.

I take the teddy bear and go back over to my bed and sit down. I look at the bear for a while and let the realisation that I now have a son sink in. I am interrupted when someone knocks on the door but I am too tired to move so I just tell them to come in. When the door opens all I see is a huge bundle of blue.

"Ethan you need to help me I can't fit through this door with all of these at one time."

"Mia I don't think you have enough gifts for me." I hear her laughing from the other side before she squeezes herself through the door. Just as she brings in the last few gifts Christian comes out of the bathroom and his eyes go wide. He must be surprised at the amount of gifts now piled together in the corner.

I can see from where I am sitting that there are more teddy's some more sleep suits and lots of toys and bottles. All I can think about is where I am going to put all of this because Escala has not got enough space for it all, but then I remember Christian is able to manifest rooms out of nowhere.

"So Ana how are you feeling?" She isn't her usual loud self, she is speaking in hushed tones and I know it's because Teddy is asleep.

"I'm okay, a little sore but other than that I am good."

"Kate is the same but her pain won't be the same as yours. Have you got a name for him yet?" She lets out a little chuckle and I know what she means

"Yes actually we do. We called him Theodore, Teddy for short. Has Kate got a name yet?"

"That's so cute my little Teddy. I love it, no they can't think of one, Kate wanted to call her Ana but Elliot said she would have to get permission from you first." She is still quite but she looks excited.

"I would be honoured if they called her Ana, but we will wait until they come down to see me. Ethan have you been to see Jose yet?"

"Yeah, I was there this morning actually, they haven't got a name either they just can't agree on one."

"I see, well hopefully they have one by the time they come to see me this evening."

We all talk for a while and before Mia and Ethan leave, but before they do Mia insists on one of her famous hugs. Ethan gives me a hug too but luckily for him Christian actually likes and trusts him so he is okay with it.

After they leave a nurse comes in to help me feed Teddy, apparently I'm a natural. After he is done feeding the nurse leaves and Christian takes Teddy from me to burp him.

"Christian I'm really tired would it be okay if I went for a nap before Kate and Elliot get here?"

"Ana you don't have to ask, I will be here when you wake up."

And with that I close my eyes and let sleep take me.


	17. Chapter 17

Fifty Shades chapter 17

**Hi guys, it's the October break for me so from the 15****th**** to the 22****nd**** I will write as much as possible for you. Sorry about the length of the chapters, promise I will make them longer.**

CHRISTIANS POV

Teddy is fussing and I don't know what to do but I don't have the heart to wake Ana and ask her because she looks so peaceful. Elliot text me to let me know that he and Kate will be down to see us at 6pm, that gives Ana 4 hours to do whatever she likes, even if it is just sleep. After a tough 40 minutes I finally manage to settle Teddy. I place him in his crib and go outside to find Taylor, I'm glad to see he is sitting by the door.

"Taylor, I need you to bring me my work, Andrea has it all ready for me at my office. I then need you to stop by the apartment and collect the bag Gail has put together for Ana." He nods and gets up from his seat, as soon as he leaves Sawyer takes his place in the seat and I return to the room. I sit and wait patiently on Taylors return; surprisingly it doesn't take long as I anticipated. After being gone only one hour and a half he knocks the door and comes into the room carrying a large blue bag, my laptop bag and my briefcase. He places all of the bags beside my chair and leaves without saying a word.

I quickly set up my laptop and start my work. It seems so much more boring now than it used to and I find myself bored after 20 minutes. I check my e-mails and find one from a certain someone who I wish to have nothing to do with anymore, but I read it out of curiosity.

**From:** Lincoln, Elena

**Subject:** Healthy?

**Date:** September 26 2012 09:34

**To:** Christian Grey

I hope you have a healthy son or daughter. I won't be going to the press with the news that Anastasia has had your child because that would be cruel. I hope to see you soon as well as Ana and your child.

_Elena Lincoln._

My head buzzes with questions but I don't respond, knowing if I do Ana will wake up to me being angry and that's not what I want. I delete the e-mail and close the laptop. I hadn't realised I had been staring at the e-mail for almost a whole hour. I put the laptop back in the bag and decide that now is as good a time as any to sort out the travel for Carla, Bob and Ray. I don't trust Ana to be left alone in the room.

"Taylor, I am going to arrange the travel of Ana's family, I trust you to stay in the room and keep a close eye on both of them. If Teddy wakes up he will either need his diaper changed or just to be soothed. I won't be long" I only trust him to look after Teddy right now because he had Sophie.

I go into the waiting room and pull out my blackberry. My jet is ready to go and transport has been arranged for Ana's parents to get to the airport.

"Hi Carla, it's Christian, there should be a car coming to pick you and Bob up shortly. You don't have to pack much just your necessities; you can purchase any clothing you need here. Ana is excited to see you before she has the baby. You will be traveling in my jet with Ray and a member of my security team. I shall see you when you arrive." I do feel guilty lying to Ana's parents but I want it to be a surprise that she has had Teddy. Next I call Ray and tell him the same thing before heading back to the room to dismiss Taylor.

ANAS POV

I wake up expecting to see Christian sitting in the chair in the corner but instead I find Taylor looking uncomfortable while he holds Teddy. I feel better now and the pain is significantly lessened. I get out of the bed and walk straight past Taylor and head to the bathroom, I give him a smile and he returns it without saying a word. I notice Teddy is asleep but don't say anything.

When I come out of the bathroom, Taylor is still standing holding Teddy but he looks a little more comfortable now than he did before. I go back to the bed and fix the cover making the bed neat. I go over to the selection of sleep suits Mia has given us and pick the mint green one with elephants dotted around. Next I go into the box that contains all of the wipes and diapers and grab what I need. I place it all on the bed and grab the changing mat from under the crib and set that on the bed too.

I go over to Taylor who hands me Teddy but looks slightly apprehensive, he walks behind me until I am sitting on the bed with Teddy on the changing mat, when he is satisfied he walks back to the chair and sits down. I take off the sleep suit Teddy is already wearing and remove his diaper, I clean him with the wipes and dust him with some of the baby powder before putting the clean diaper on, I leave him in the middle of the bed while I put the diaper into the bin in the bathroom, when I go back into the bedroom I feel sick, Teddy isn't on the bed anymore. I am relieved when I see Taylor is holding him and I can't help but notice that he has managed to dress him in the short time I was in the bathroom.

Rather than take Teddy back I set about cleaning the room and organizing the gifts that are piled in the corner. I sit on the floor next to them and begin to open each gift taking out any clothes and placing them in the large blue box that had one of Mia's gifts inside. Next I take the teddy bears and put them into the blue basket that has TOYS labelled on the front. As I put the last teddy in the basket I hear Christian talking to Taylor. I turn around and see Taylor putting Teddy into his crib and then leaving the room. Christian comes over and hands me a sandwich.

After I have eaten my lunch and Christian is satisfied I pick up a magazine and start reading but after 5 minutes I am interrupted by Kate who comes in to the room with a huge smile plastered on her face. She comes in holding her daughter while Elliot follows behind with a large blue box; Christian just points to the stack of gifts already in the corner and Elliot sets it down before going to sit with Christian. They begin talking while Kate and I chat.

"So Ana, you got a name yet?"

"Well Kate as it happens I have. We called him Theodore, Teddy for short. What about you?"

"That's a brilliant name, well kind of but I need your approval. We want to call her Ava. I did want to call her Ana but we chose this instead. It's still got the element of your name though."

"Kate I would have been okay with you calling her Ana but Ava suits her. Out of curiosity when are you going home?"

"Well Ana we are actually going home now. I went to see Jose earlier and he was asking for you, I told him you weren't allowed to move too much but Grace said you will be able to go see him tomorrow." She seems to know more about what I am allowed to do than me but I am grateful.

"Okay, I will come and see you as soon as I get out." I give her a hug and she walks over to talk to Christian, I am glad to see them getting on now. I am interrupted from my thoughts when Elliot comes over and wraps me in one of his hugs. He lets me go and tells me that he is going to make teddy the most stylish baby ever, this really worries me but I nod and let out a little giggle.

When Teddy starts fussing I know it's time to feed him so Kate and Elliot leave with Ava leaving only me and Christian in the room. I feel comfortable feeding Teddy without the nurse so instead just have Christian help me. It takes a while before Teddy latches on and I begin to get frustrated but that feeling is lost as soon as I notice he is drinking. When he is finished drinking Christian burps him while I clean myself up. I change into a pair of baby blue pyjamas that Gail has packed for me and settle in the bed and watch some TV. It surprises me when Christian comes into the room with dinner, probably cooked by Gail, and climbs onto the bed with me. We eat our dinner in silence and for once Christian is actually watching TV. When we are finished eating he takes the plates and cleans them. When he comes back into the room he is showered and ready for bed. I glance at the time and see that it's already 10pm and I can't help but wonder where the time has gone. I turn the TV off and get comfortable allowing Christian to climb into the bed and curl up beside me. I would have expected it to take me a while to get to sleep but it doesn't it only takes me about 5 minutes.

**Okay I know this chapter isn't very long but I really haven't been feeling too great the last few days. But I was watching CSI: New York while I was writing this and there was actually someone in it named Ann Steele. What a coincidence. Anyway hope you enjoyed this chapter I know there isn't much happening right now but don't give up yet.**


	18. Chapter 18

Fifty Shades chapter 18

**Im not ill anymore and I have a whole week off from school so I hope to be updating daily maybe even a few times on some days. Thanks for all of the positive reviews on the last chapter. There are some big story lines coming up so you have to be patient.**

ANAS POV

When I wake up I look at Christian and see he is grinning like a Cheshire cat but I'm not sure why. Teddy is still asleep so it gives us some time to chat.

"Good morning Mr. Grey what has you in such a good mood today?"

"Good morning to you too. Well my mother was in earlier and told me that we would be able to go home today." Now I understand the grin on his face and I know I have one matching it too.

"That's great news."

I get out of bed and grab the bag that has all of my clothes inside; I pull out a pair of sweats, one of Christians t-shirts and a jumper. I go into the bathroom and wash my face and brush my teeth. My hair is still clean from yesterday so I just pull it up into a pony tail. I don't bother with makeup because I don't plan on being seen by the public much. I pull of the sweats and t-shirt taking care not to hit my stitches, I pull my jumper on and then adjust the hair that's been messed. I grab the small vanity case that's on the floor and pack my toothbrush, toothpaste, deodorant, shampoo, conditioner and everything else that is dotted around the belongs to me. I grab the towel that Christian has discarded on the floor and head back into the room. Christian has packed my clothes and pyjamas into my bag and Taylor and Sawyer are taking the gifts from the room. Teddy is still asleep unaware of the movement going on around him.

I hand the vanity case to Christian before grabbing one of the plain sleep suits from the bed. I decide to dress Teddy in white so that the press don't guess what gender Teddy is.

CHRISTIANS POV

I speak to my mother while Ana gets ready and she gives us the all clear to go home. I sign the discharge papers and head back to the room and pack Ana's bag, leaving out a plain sleep suit for her to dress Teddy. She comes back into the room looking happy, she grabs the sleep suit and takes Teddy from the crib and dresses him. Taylor comes back into the room leaving a car seat for Teddy and then leaves with the last few gifts. I take Teddy from Ana and place him into the car seat carefully before strapping him in safely; amazingly he drifts off to sleep almost instantly. I place the baby blanket over him to keep him warm. Sawyer comes into the room with a wheelchair and Ana sits in it knowing that it is time to go home. I carry the car seat from the room and head down to the parking garage to the SUV. Taylor takes Teddy from me and straps him into the middle seat, a few seconds later Sawyer arrives with Ana who climbs into the car. She sits at the left side of Teddy and I sit at the right. Sawyer and Taylor take their places up front and we start moving.

TAYLORS POV

The press have started gathering outside the hospital and at Escala. Im glad to see that Ana has dressed Teddy in white because she doesn't want the press to find out the sex before her family. I drive out of the garage with caution and drive through the flashing lights of the cameras. Eventually we manage to get rid of the press and drive to Escala it takes almost a whole hour to get there but no one minds. I drive through the crowd and get into the garage at Escala. I check nobody has followed us in before getting out of the car, Christian gets out with Teddy and Ana and head for the elevator leaving me and sawyer to take the gifts up.

It takes 45 minutes to get all of the gifts up to the apartment but they are still scattered around the main room. I see Ana and Christian go into their bedroom but after a few minutes Christian comes back out.

"Taylor I need all of these gifts put into my office before Ana's parents arrive, which is in 1 hour."

"Yes, Sir." And with that we are back to lifting gifts.

ANAS POV

I am excited to show Christian the nursery and I'm glad he didn't ruin the surprise when he burst into the room while Jose and I were creating it. Teddy has settled and I give him to Gail while I go find Christian, I find him in the library reading over something.

"Christian I have something to show you, follow me." He obeys and follows me to the nursery.

"Close your eyes." Again he does as he is told; I take his hand and open the door leading him inside. I close the door behind me.

"Okay. Open" He looks shocked, but a good shocked.

"Ana, is this what you were doing with Jose?" I nod and he gives another grin.

CHRISTIANS POV

I have to admit I hate surprises, but when Ana is delivering them I don't mind. She leads me into the nursery and tells me to open my eyes. I love it.

They have painted a mural of monkeys and trees on the wall, but on the wall next to the door they have had all of the scans of Teddy blown up and places them on the wall in the order they were taken. Underneath it the words "Little Blip__" have been painted in silver.

I love it and I can't believe this is what they were doing, and that I doubted her.

"Ana, I love it. I am truly sorry I ever doubted you."

"Christian it's okay; I can see how it looked."

I grab her into a hug but Im interrupted too soon by Taylor.

"Sir, your guests have arrived" He leaves the room and Ana looks at me confused.

"I have a surprise for you too, come on follow me." I take her hand and we leave the room, Gail is standing outside the door but as soon as we are out of the nursery she goes in and places Teddy in his crib. She follows us out into the main room where Ray, Bob and Carla are all standing. Ana lets out a squeal and half runs half walks over to them.

ANAS POV

"MOM" when did you get here?"

"Not very long ago, I came to see you before you had the baby"

"Mom, Ray, Bob is that why you are all here?" they all nod. I am going to kill Christian.

"Okay. I want to show you the nursery come on." They all follow me eagerly all unsuspecting of what is going on.

We walk into the nursery and they all look at me in shock. They all walk slowly over to the crib and stare inside.

"He's beautiful. What did you call him darling?" Im surprised my mom isn't angry about this.

"We called him Theodore, Teddy for short."

"Annie im so proud of you, your both going to be great parents." Ray is almost crying but somehow he is managing to keep it together.

Bob just stands next to my mom with a smile on his face, we never have been close but I know he loves me and is glad that I have given him a grandson.

**I know it isn't long but this part just doesn't appeal to me I am more excited about the story lines that are coming up soon. Thanks to all of my followers and favourites.**

**I am looking for some ideas for the next 2 chapters. I want you guys to inbox me some of your ideas and if you are lucky you might be picked. Please do this I want you guys to feel more involved in my story. Please review for this too.**


	19. Chapter 19

Fifty Shades chapter 19

Okay this is the first chapter I am posting this week, there are more to come but the next few are a little more intense.

1 week later

CHRISTIANS POV

I have taken the next month of from work, I don't want to miss anything with Teddy. I still can't get the e-mail Elena sent me out of my head, and I still want to know how she found out about Teddy. We have arranged to release our statement to the press today and for once I am excited about it. Ana on the other had is exhausted, I know she is putting up a front but I can see beyond it. It's only 10 o'clock so we have 3 hours until we have to go and speak to the press. Kate and Elliot are coming too, but most people know about Ava now.

"CHRISTIAN" I jump from my seat and bolt toward the bedroom as soon as I hear her shout, I walk in and she is sitting on the bed in tears.

"Ana baby, whats wrong?"

"Christian, my clothes look horrible on me, I need new clothes to wear." I cant help but grin, but instantly I regret it as she scowls at me.

"Ana, just tell me what you want and I will send Taylor to go get it."

"I need jeans, black ones, one size bigger than usual any brand will do. A red shirt, preferably loose fitting, and a red vest top too."

"Okay, I'll let Taylor know. Do you need shoes?"

"No its not my feet that are bigger." She sounds angry at me but I don't know what I have done.

"Okay, I'll bring them in when Taylor's back."

"Fine" and with that she gets up and goes into the bathroom, slamming the door behind her.

I go into the main room and tell Taylor what Ana needs, he nods and leaves. I go into the nursery to check on Teddy and to my relief he is still asleep.

I go back into the bedroom and grab a pair of suit pants and a clean white shirt. I decide not to interrupt Ana and go into the spare room to shower and dress. I can't help but wonder if maybe I should tell her about the e-mail Elena sent me, but my brain keeps saying no so I listen and decide its better if she doesn't know.

ANAS POV

I'm happy Christian is taking time off of work to be with Teddy but I cannot believe he hasn't spoken to me yet. So much for telling each other everything.

He was acting stange the day after Teddys birth, but I put it down to the fact he had been working when I woke up, but it didn't pass so I took matters into my own hands and called Welch.

**28****th**** September**

"_Welch, hi its Ana. I need a favour. Can you please send me a list of people who e-mailed Christian on the 26__th__. But don't tell him or believe me you will be out of a job."_

"_Hi Ana. That is no problem, they should be im your inbox.. now."_

_I am grateful, he is one of the only people that can work separtley for me and not report back to Christian. I open the e-mail and scroll through the list for any suspicious activity. The I spot her name, Elena Lincoln. That bitch. _

"_Hi, it's me again. Can you please forward me the e-mail that Elena Lincoln sent Christian that morning please."_

"_Happy to be of assistance Ana. I hope you get what it is you need. The e-mail is in your inbox now."_

_I don't know wether it is a good idea to open the e-mail, but it hits me that he won't tell me about it anyway so I open it. My first question is how did she find out, did Christian let her know? I am furious that he hasn't told me about it already, I decide to play it out and see how long it takes before he actually tells me._

_Present_

Its been a week since I found out about the e-mail and as I suspected he still hasn't mentioned it. Grace and Carrick are taking Teddy for the next few days so I will bring the e-mail up this evening. I finish my shower and go back into the bedroom, but there are no clothes for me. I grab my robe from the door and go into the main room in search of Taylor. I almost walk straight into his as I open the door.

"Oh, sorry Taylor I didn't realise you were back."

"It's fine. Here are the clothes you asked for." He hands me a bag with the Ralph Lauren logo on it.

"Thanks Taylor."

I take the bag into the bedroom and close the door. The clothes are a perfect fit, now to fix my wayward hair. For once it sits how I want and it doesn'y have to be restrained into a pony tail. I pull the loose waves at the front and pin then at the back of my head. I keep my make-up simple, some light eyeshadow and mascara and a clear gloss on my lips and I'm ready to go. I check the time and realise we will be leaving in less than 30 minutes. I pull on my red ankle boots and white blazer and leave the room. Grace is just strapping Teddy into his car seat, I give him a kiss and thank Grace and Carrick for watching him to give Christian and I some time off. After Christian has said goodbye to them they leave and Christian pulls on his shoes. I grab my flask of coffee that Gail has put out and head for the elevator, followed by Taylor and Christian. I silently drink my coffee and don't mutter a word the whole journey to his office.

I am glad I dressed for the occasion because so many people are taking pictures. We walk onto the podium hand in hand with smiles on our faces.

"Many people have been speculating that we have had our child. I am glad to say that we have. We had a baby boy on the 25th at 5.03am. He was born a healthy weight of 5lb 3oz. We have called him Theodore Raymond Grey. We ask that you respect our privacy at this time, thank you all for your messages of support."

We stand for a few minutes answering questions before making our way through the crowd and back into the SUV. I sit in silence the whole drive thinking of a way to bring the e-mail up. I know Gail and Taylor have the evening off and that it will only be me and Christian in the apartment. When we get home Taylor stays in the car and is joined by Gail. I say goodbye and Christian and I make our way up to the apartment. We get inside and he grabs me, he comes in for a kiss but I turn ,my head in he lets me go, storming off to his office.

"Get back here Christian, we need to talk." He turns around and looks at me but makes no attempt to walk back over to me.

"What do we need to talk about? The fact you have been dry with me all week?"

"Yes actually. We did say we would be totally honest with each other. So is there anything you want to tell me?"

"We did agree that. No I have nothing I have to tell you."

"You fucking liar. Did you ever plan on telling me about that e-mail from Elena, or were you just hoping I wouldn't notice how off you've been all week."

"Ana, I'm sorry. I was confused."

"No Christian sorry doesn't cut it. You seem to be confused a lot lately, usualy when you have kept something from me. If you want me to be honest with you then you will have to be honest with me."

"Ana. I am sorry, I only keep things from you for your benefit. I want to be honest but seeing you upset kills me."

"Christian I am a fully grown woman, I can handle it. It isn't for my benefit its for yours. You keep it to yourself so that you can CONTROL it. We are married Christian we should be solving these kind of problems together. I know seeing me hurt upsets you, but if ou had told me about this I wouldn't feel like this right now. You seem to think this honesty thing doesn't apply to you, well I have news for you it does."

"Do you not think I am aware of that Ana. Your right it is so I can control it, because it seems like I cant control anything else right now. I want to be honest with you but I hate arguing with you and everythime I tell you something you get mad which leads to an argument."

"It leads to an argument because you don't let me have a say in anything, that's why we end up arguing. Maybe its about time we go back and see Dr. Flynn. I thought we could have handled this on our own but it's obviously not working. Call him and book us in."

"Im sorry if that's how I make it seem but I am just looking out for you. I agree I will call him tomorrow and get us booked in."

I give a smile and say thanks, we have some lunch that Gail left for us and talk about mundane things like work.

CHRISTIANS POV

After lunch I go into my office to do some work while Ana goes into the TV room. After 2 hours I am done and go to find Ana. I am glad we made up but I do regret not telling her about the e-mail. I go into the TV room and find her watching Gossip Girl, I sit next to her and she rests her head on my shoulder. At the end of the episode she leans up and gives me a kiss. We both allow the kiss to continue and I take it as permission, I begin to unbutton her shirt and I lose control, she is telling me no but I can't stop.

"RED!"

"Oh God, Ana. I'm sorry I lost control."

"Fuck no kidding. Christian I understand that you have needs but I'm not ready yet."

"I understand Ana." I get up and leave the room feeling guilty with myself. I go into my office and try doing some work but my heads just not in it.

"Christian, please don't feel bad. I'm just not ready. I just need time"

"Ana, I know. I will give you the time you need. I'm glad you safe worded instead of just letting it go ahead."

"Well I'm going to shower then have some dinner, would you like some?"

"Yes, please." She nods and leaves my office leaving me alone.

My anger gets too much and I end up breaking my Mac as well as several vases in my office.


	20. Chapter 20

Fifty Shades chapter 20

_**So I know I said I would update more for this story during my school holiday, but I haven't really had time, plus I am trying to plan the next big chapters for you guys. The next chapter will probably just be a filler too, but be patient you will get a big chapter soon.**_

ANAS POV

I don't want to tell him I have to wait another 4 weeks until we can have sex because I am scared he will go in search of someone else. I trust him not to but the thought is still there all because of Elena. After my shower I go into the bedroom but Christian isn't here yet. I pull on one of his t-shirts and a pair of shorts before going to the kitchen for some food. I open the freezer and grab the ice-cream, I can't help but smile as I remember the last time I was going to have ice-cream. I grab 2 spoons and head off to find Christian. I go into his office and notice him sitting in the corner, he is just staring at the wall, I notice the smashed vases and the cracks on his Mac. I sit down next to him and rest my head on his shoulder.

"Christian I have to tell you something but you cannot get angry at me okay."

"Okay"

"The doctor told me I can't have sex for at least 6 weeks."

"Ana, why did you not just tell me that in the first place?"

"I don't know I just couldn't forget what Elena said when we first got married. I trust that you wouldn't leave me but the thought was still there."

"Ana, you need to forget about her, she is just jealous that you have me and she doesn't. I would never leave you over something silly like that, the wait will be worth it, and as I recall we have some unfinished business in the playroom. When you are ready we can pick up where we left off." I look at him and he has a huge grin on his face.

"Yes we do have some unfinished business. How about some ice cream?" I hand him a spoon and open the ice-cream, we start eating and chatting.

Just as we are putting the ice-cream back into the freezer a loud cry comes from Teddy's nursery. I keep forgetting he wakes during the night. I start to walk in that direction but Christian lifts me up and takes me into the bedroom depositing me on the bed and leaving. He returns a few minutes later, holding Teddy in his arms.

"Here you take him just now, I'll be back in a minute." He hands me the now sleeping Teddy and leaves again. As promised he returns a few minutes later with a long black bag. He sits it on the floor and unzips it pulling out a mess of poles and material. Soon I recognize it as a travel cot. He sets it up beside the door to the closet before taking Teddy from me and putting him down.

"There, now we don't have to go too far to get him if he cries." Thoughtful Fifty. I love it.

"Thank you, now how about we get some sleep." He nods and climbs in beside me and before long we both drift into a peaceful sleep.

CHRISTIANS POV

I wake up as usual but instead of going to the piano and playing some music I just sit in the chair and watch as Ana sleeps, with the occasional word being muttered. I am happy. I can't help but think that if Ana hadn't come into that interview, I wouldn't have any of this. After almost 2 hours I go back to bed and curl up beside Ana, and it doesn't take long for sleep to take me.

_**This is just a short filler for the moment, I am currently writing the bigger chapters. I am not sure how long it will take but I will make sure you get fillers. Remember to review.**_


	21. Chapter 21

Fifty Shades Chapter 21

Okay so I have started the first big chapter, but it will take me a while to get it done perfectly. I will make sure I post fillers for you so they will be short, just enough to keep you going until the big ones.

CHRISTIANS POV

I wake up to find Ana still wrapped in my arms asleep, and Teddy babbling away. I slip away from Ana and out of bed with ease and as usual she doesn't notice. I grab a t-shirt from my drawer and pull it on; I love the smell of the freshly laundered clothes. I move over to Teddy and carefully lift him into my arms, and still he babbles but not loud enough to wake Ana. I check the time and I know he is due his morning feed and I'm glad that Ana has expressed milk and put it away for times like this. I take him into the main room and I'm startled when Gail is in the kitchen preparing breakfast.

"Gail I have given you and Taylor the day off today, you don't have to cook for us."

"Christian, not to sound nasty or anything but I'm not cooking for you. The cooker in the staff quarters is broken. I didn't notice until this morning but I didn't want to disturb anyone so I just used this one. Is that alright?"

"Of course it is Gail. I will call and have someone come and repair it later today, if you need to cook again feel free to come here and use this one, Ana and I are taking a shopping trip with Teddy today anyway." She nods and continues cooking breakfast for herself and Taylor while I set about getting a bottle ready for Teddy, luckily Ana taught me how to heat it and make sure it wasn't too hot or cold.

Once the bottle is ready I take it and Teddy into the nursery and settle myself in the chair that looks onto the window. To my relief Teddy takes to the bottle without any fuss and drinks away happily. He starts fussing after drinking only half of the bottle so I burp him and see if he will drink anymore but he doesn't so I know he is finished. I lie him down onto the changing table and grab everything I need to change him. It's the 9th unsupervised nappy change I have completed successfully, and I'm proud. I grab the clothes Ana has left out and dress him. He is wearing a Donald duck romper suit because none of his actual clothes fit him yet because he is so small. I wrap him in the blanket and carry him back into our bedroom and put him back in the crib before going to pick out my clothes for the day.

It doesn't take long because all I need are my black suit pants and a white shirt and a smart/casual blazer. When I go back into the room Ana is awake, now holding Teddy in his arms.

"Good morning Mrs Grey. I trust you remember about our shopping trip today?"

"Good morning, yes I do, I am actually excited about it."

"I am glad. I am going for a shower, Teddy has been fed and burped and changed, so all you have to do is go and have some breakfast then get dressed."

"Yes sir. Egg white omelette?"

"You know me so well." She lets out a little giggle before disappearing out of the room with Teddy, leaving me to get showered and dressed.

ANAS POV

I am excited about going shopping today, and not because we get to spend money, but because I haven't been on a shopping trip with Christian and Teddy yet.

I put Teddy in the bouncer in the middle of the main room and set about making breakfast. I make Christian an egg white omelette and some oatmeal for me. Just as I plate the omelette up and pour us both some orange juice he strides into the kitchen with a grin plastered on his face, like a child on Christmas morning.

"Looks delicious. We better eat up and quick if we want to make our appointment."

"We will make it Christian we have 3 hours yet." He looks a little upset about the comment but it's true we don't have to be anywhere for another 3 hours, yet he is ruching me to eat. I take my time eating my oatmeal before going to shower and get dressed. I take half an hour in the shower and the other half getting dressed. I eventually settle on a pair of Calvin Klein jeans, and a pale blue shirt. I wear a pair of pale blue flats and a black blazer. I wear minimal make up and just leave my hair to do its own thing and I don't even bother with jewellery.

When Im ready I head back into the main room, and I'm surprised to see Christian is ready to go, and he has even managed to fold the pram. I pick up the car seat while Christian carries the pram and we make our way to the garage. It's the first time I have seen Christian drive the SUV and I kind of wish it was me that was driving it.

As predicted we arrive early, but only 10 minutes.


	22. Chapter 22

Fifty Shades Chapter 22

**Sorry for no update guys, the big chapter is almost done I am just not happy with it yet. I will try my absolute hardest to get the first part up this weekend. For now though you will have to enjoy this filler. I know it came up that I posted a chapter and I did, but I had to remove it because I posted the wrong thing so it really didn't make any sense. **

ANAS POV

I am excited when we get back from our shopping trip because it was all rather exciting. I bought a lot of new clothes and shoes and some things for Teddy. Christian bought a new Mac to replace the one he broke in an angry rampage. Our appointment went well and Christian is going to finalise the details in a few days. After our shopping trip we go out for dinner to "The Club" as Christian calls it. After we have our food we head back to Escala. I bath Teddy and put him to bed and it doesn't take long before he is fast asleep. Christian and I have a shower and then head to bed, both exhausted by the days shopping. I am asleep as soon as my head hits the pillow.

CHRISTIANS POV

I manage to have a fairly rested sleep and when I wake up again I see that Ana is still sound asleep beside me. Ted is still asleep to so I opt to go and do some work. Gail and Taylor are both still in their quarters so the apartment is silent. I go into my office and quickly set up my new Mac and start my work. I update a few spread sheets read a few e-mails and then I'm done. I head into the main room but I'm distracted by the wails of my son and the frustrated tones of Ana trying to soothe him.

"Ana, is everything okay in here?"

"No. He is really warm and he won't settle" She looks upset and worried, those two emotions together on Ana aren't good. I get my Blackberry and call my mom, to my relief she doesn't take long to answer.

"Hi mom, are you busy?"

"No, just clearing up. Are you okay you sound worried, what's wrong?"

"I am, well Ted is really warm and he won't settle, could you come over and check him please?"

"Of course I can darling. I'll be there soon, for now just get a cold flannel and hold it against his head to try and cool him down."

"Okay. I will, thanks mom." I hang up and go into the bathroom, I grab one of the small flannels and dampen it with cold water and go back into the room. I take Teddy from Ana and sit on the chair, holding the flannel to his head.

"Is your mom on her way?"

"Yes, she shouldn't be long. Go and have some breakfast I will stay here with him."

She does as she is told and goes off into the kitchen. I'm not disturbed until my mom comes into the room. She takes Teddy and places him on the bed going about her business and checking him over.

"It's just a fever. Nothing major, I promise. Just keep him cool and he should be fine soon, he is just fighting off an infection, all babies do."

"Thanks mom."

"It's no problem, I have to go. I will call around tomorrow to make sure he is okay."

"Okay."

I give her a hug and then Taylor shows her out. Ana looks relieved but there is still a hint of worry on her face.

ANAS POV

I am glad that Ted is okay, but still I'm worried. After breakfast I go into the closet and grab a pair of sweats and a plain white tank top. I have a brisk shower and get dressed, ready for my marathon day of The Vampire Diaries. Teddy just sleeps most of the day so it's relatively quiet. I know Christian is checking in on us every so often and it must hurt him to see my sitting in floods of tears, but he knows not to disturb me if I am watching television ad crying. I manage to watch the first season before I become restless. I turn of the television and pick up Teddy and go in search of my iPad to do some reading. I find it next to my bed so I settle Teddy in his crib and get myself comfortable in the seat beside him and begin reading. I decide not to read a classic book and instead read The Hunger Games; I get through 21 chapters before Christian comes in with some food for me. He leaves it on the table beside me obviously not wanting to disturb me but I lock the iPad and eat my food before going to bed, leaving Christian to check on teddy. Before long I am asleep, dead to the world.


	23. Chapter 23

Fifty Shades chapter 23

**Okay, this is the first part of the big chapter, sorry it took so long but I am happy with it now, I hope you enjoy it.**

ANAS POV

_My body has settled itself into a routine. Every morning at 4am Teddy wakes up as do I, go and feed, change or just comfort him. Then I go back to bed. It's no different today, at 4am I wake up but I don't hear Teddy, I figure he is still asleep so I wait to see if he wakes up, he doesn't. I wait until 5am but there is still no noise so I decide to go and check that he is okay. I slip out of bed and pull my robe on. I pad up to the nursery and quietly open the door. I walk over to the crib and I'm distraught at what I see._

"CHRISTIAN!"

"Ana, baby come on, wake up." I hear the concern in his voice and my eyes fly open. I don't even explain what happened, I jump out of the bed and grab my robe. Christian follows me as I run to the nursery, I push the door open and my nightmare suddenly becomes a reality.

Christian doesn't say anything he just looks at me, confused. He picks up the note that's in Teddy's place.

_**Christian should have replied to my e-mail. This should have been my life Ana, not yours. **__**If you want to see your son again tell Christian to check his e-mails all of the instructions will be there. **__**I am sorry it's came to this.**_

_**Elena.**_

He looks at me puts the note down and leaves the room. I know he is away to call Taylor and tell him to track down Elena, or call Welch. It will be one of them. I go back into the bedroom and pull on my sweats and tank from yesterday. I can't believe anyone would do something like this. I pull my hair back into a pony and go into the kitchen to eat something, I know if I don't Christian will not only be angry at Elena.

CHRISTIANS POV

Angry doesn't even explain my mood right now. I go into my office and call Welch.

"Welch, Its Grey. I need you to keep tabs on Elena Lincoln, have as many men as you can on her at all times, without alerting her. She has taken my son. Call me when you have anything."

Don't even give him time to speak before I hang up and call Taylor.

"Taylor, get back here now, and bring Gail."

"Yes, Sir."

I come out of my office and go back into my bedroom, I grab my jeans from the floor and then go into my drawer and pull out a white shirt. I walk into the kitchen to see Ana eating and I know it's for my benefit. I grab a bowl and pour some of the cereal into it before sitting beside her.

"Ana, I am so sorry for this. I have called Welch he is going to keep tabs on her and Taylor is on his way over just now."

"Christian its fine. I want her taken down, does she really think kidnapping our son is going to solve anything?"

"I don't know, but we will get him back and she will be punished I promise you."

She leans over and rests her head on my shoulder and bursts into tears, I pull her onto my lap and hold her, allowing her to cry. When Taylor arrives Ana makes no attempt to move I look down at her to fins that she is asleep. I carry her over and lay her down on the couch, Gail goes over and sits beside her and just looks out at the rising sun.

"Taylor, Teddy has been taken. I need you to check the CCTV, I know it was Elena that has taken him but I want to know what time she was here. Call Welch and get an update. She left a note in the nursery for us and has told me to check my e-mails for further instruction. I want you to check it and let me know what it says. I am going to sit with Ana."

"Sir. I will print both you and Ana a copy of the e-mail. I will have Welch fax over any information he has and bring it to you."

I nod and leave him to it.

ELENAS POV

I know it was a risk, and I just hope Christian loves his son enough to do what I have asked. Teddy is still asleep so at least I don't have to deal with him, yet…

ANAS POV

I must have drifted off while Christian was holding me but when I wake up I am on the couch with a worried looking Gail.

"Ana, is anyone going to tell me what's going on?"

"Gail, Elena has taken Teddy."

She has no words instead she just looks at me, with a look I've never seen before.

"I'll go make us some tea." I give her a smile; I am amazed that she knows that's all I want right now.

I am looking out at the skyline when I hear Christian telling Gail to go and get some sleep. When I know she is gone I break down again, Christian comes over and wraps me up in his arms and guides me over to the sofa. He lets me cry, but it doesn't last long.

"Christian, how is she going to feed him? He hates the formula, and I didn't have any milk made up for him."

"Ana please don't think about that just now. Taylor is going to bring us the e-mail when he has looked at it, I suspect she will be wanting me to meet her, when I do I will take some milk with me."

"Okay." This time it's his turn to cry and my turn to hold him.

We sit in silence for almost an hour before Taylor comes in with a folder and a few sheets of paper. He hand the folder and one sheet to Christian and the other sheet to me.

I am horrified at what I read.

**From:** Elena Lincoln

**Subjec**t: Your Son

**Date:** October 16 2012 03:48

_Christian, first of all I am sorry it had to be this way._

_I still love you and I want to be with you, and I know deep down you feel the same. The only way you are going to see your son again is if you leave Ana, release it publicly. I mean a divorce. If you announce it today and get her out of the apartment I will bring Teddy to you tonight. I'll call you when I see the statement. _

_Love, Elena_

I am disgusted but I know what we will do.

"Christian I know what we have to do. Jose said I can go and stay anytime I want. I will get an empty suitcase, put it in my car and make sure the press catch me leaving. Then at lunch we will release an official statement saying we are filing for divorce. Taylor, Sawyer, Ryan and anyone else will be in this apartment but not visible when Teddy is safe they will get Elena."

"Ana, this is why I love you. Are you sure about this?"

"Christian I want our son back, if this is what it takes then yes I'm sure."

"I love you Ana, let's set this plan in motion."

I go off and shower while Christian tells everyone else the plan. When I'm done I get dressed and grab the empty suitcase form the closet. I walk into the main room and everyone is gathered. Gail comes over and gives me a hug, followed by the whole security team and I'm surprised Christian allows it.

"I love you Christian, will see you very soon."

"I love you too Ana. Taylor will pick you up at noon and bring you to GEH, we will release our statement and then he will take you back to Jose's apartment." He leans in and kisses me, long and hard. He doesn't even care that the security tem and Gail are in the room.

Taylor leaves and takes my car to the front of the building, to ensure maximum exposure. I leave the apartment a few minutes after him and enter the elevator. As I leave the building I take note of the press gathered outside. Taylor takes the empty case from me and carried it to my car while I follow behind making sure to cry and make this look real. I am convinced it works as people are shouting

"Ana are you leaving Christian." "Are you getting a divorce?"

I just walk to my car before giving Taylor a brief hug and getting inside. I wipe away the tears and buckle up. I drive to my old apartment and debate whether or not to ell Jose about this.

When I arrive I grab my case from the back of my car and head into Jose's home. He greets me with open arms and I explain everything to him over a cup of tea.

CHRISTIANS POV

I shower and get myself ready for this release. I know it's not real but I still can't help feeling upset about it. I shower quickly and grab a suit form the closet. Black suit pants, a white linen shirt and a black blazer, no tie. I have some lunch before we leave. Sawyer brings the car up front, to ensure the press see me. I get excited at the thought of this plan but I keep the grin from my face. I climb into the back of the SUV and pull out my blackberry.

"Taylor, have you got Ana yet?"

"Yes, we are on our way now."

"Okay we will see you soon."

I hang up and sit in silence the rest of the journey. As we pull up outside GEH the realisation hits me that I have to pretend that I hate Ana, and we are getting a divorce. That though alone is enough to upset me but I try hard not to let it show.

I climb out of the SUV into a sea of flashing cameras and questions. I walk up to the makeshift interview podium and wait for Ana. It doesn't take long, after waiting for only a few minutes I see her coming through the crowd, Taylor following behind. I don't smile and when she is beside me we both act as if we can't see one another.

"The press have been speculating all morning about our split, we are here to clear up the rumours. Ana and I have decided to end our marriage. My heart belongs to another woman and Ana understands this." I can't believe I am saying this it makes me feel sick.

"It was not a mutual agreement, and I still love him but I am not willing to be in a relationship with him if he loves another woman. I am staying at a friends until I can get my own apartment."

"We will not be having a custody battle for our son, it has been agreed we have joint custody. We both ask that you give us the privacy we need at this time. Thank you."

We both step down from the platform and pay no attention to one another. Ana goes first with Taylor and I can hear questions being fired at her like "Do you know who the other woman is" I feel guilty for lying but it's for our son.

When Ana has gone I leave with Sawyer. When I arrive back at Escala my phone starts ringing and I answer it quickly.

"Well Christian it seems you really do still love me. I will be at your apartment at 6pm tonight."

"Yes, and you helped me see it. I want to ask you a favour."

"Anything for you."

"Come in the front way with Teddy, I want the press to see you and know that you are the woman I truly love."

"It would be a pleasure. I will see you tonight." She hangs up and a smile spreads across my face I am excited for her to arrive.

ELENAS POV

I knew he still loved me, and I am glad that Ana is out of the picture. I go about preparing myself for this evening.

**Guys I hope you enjoyed this chapter. There is more drama to come. Please, please review this chapter.**


	24. Chapter 24

Fifty Shades chapter 24

**I know this it's been a week since my last update but I have been at school and stuff. I hope you enjoy this part.**

CHRISTIANS POV

As I wait for _her_ to arrive I can't help but think about Ana's reaction. Usually she would lock herself in the bathroom and cry, refusing to eat and bathe, but she didn't. I want to know why but decide I can leave that question until she is home again.

I flick the television on to see what the media are saying about Ana and I and I'm not surprised when they are speculating who the other woman is. There are many guesses: Gail, Andrea and even Kate, to name a few. Its almost 6 and I know that soon I will have to face _her_.

"Sir, we are in position."

"Okay, thanks Taylor." This is it.

ELENAS POV

I am full of excitement as we draw closer to Escala. I can't wait until Christian shuts his little brat up and send him off to Ana. As we pull up outside I see the press already snapping photographs. I step out with a smile on my face before lifting the car seat from the back. I hear a few gasps and then the question.

"How long has the affair been going on?" "Do you love him?" "Are you going to marry him?"

I smirk as I enter the building. Proud. I get into the elevator and dial the code for the penthouse. Teddy is crying but I ignore it. As I step off I see him, standing there looking dishevelled and worried. I smile. He smiles. It's intense but he looks amazing when he smiles.

"Christian, I am glad you realised your feeling for me. As promised I have Teddy for you."

"Elena, I always knew my feeling for you. Thank you for helping me bring them forward and thank you for keeping my son safe."

"You are welcome. He needs fed though; he hasn't shut up all day."

"I'll get him a bottle and put him to bed. Have a seat make yourself comfortable."

"Okay, I will be here and waiting when you get back."

He leaves the room holding Teddy and I sit on the couch. It feels good to be here.

CHRISTIANS POV

The urge to take her down was almost unbearable. As I take Teddy into the nursery I nod to Taylor and he signals the rest of the team. They move in toward the main room to arrest Elena and it fills me with joy, that is until Taylor comes back looking dazed and confused.

"Sir, she's gone."

"Taylor what the fuck do you mean, she's gone."

"Well she left. I have no idea how but she did she left the apartment."

Fuck!

"Taylor, find her and catch her. If she so much as breathes near a single member of my family you're fired."

Taylor looks like he is ready to cry, but his job has been threatened multiple times and yet he still has it. H nods and goes off to find where she went.

I grab my cell and call Ana, she cries when I tell her what happened but she is glad that Teddy is safe.

ELENAS POV

Does he think I'm fucking stupid? Taylor was nowhere to be seen, nor was Gail or any other member of security. As soon as I was out of his view I upped and left. I can't believe I was so naïve. I'm angry there's no doubt about that, but rather than hurt anyone I go home to work on another plan to get Christian for myself.

CHRISTIANS POV

I sit for almost 3 hours, staring at the phone waiting for someone, anyone to call. I'm quickly pulled from my daydream when I feel Ana's arms around me. I don't move, I'm stuck. I can't feel anything. I'm numb.

"Christian. Don't do this, you can't just put this barrier up. Remember that promise we made, we would always share our thought and emotions." I hear her speaking and I want to answer her, I do but it hurts to even think about talking this is my entire fault.

She eventually gives up trying to get me to talk and goes to bed. I sit all night in one spot looking out at the skyline, watching it change.

It starts off black, dotted with white twinkles in the sky, soon the white twinkles fade and the sky lightens. Slowly. It begins going red, orange, and yellow and then the sun is up. It bright outside and the sun shines through the window but still I sit. I watch as birds fly around, chirping, and planes fly overhead causing slight rumbles that may be mistaken as thunder. The sunshine fades and dark grey clods cover the sky, mirroring my mood. Then the rain comes, soft at first, It builds up slowly and soon it's pouring outside. Still, I sit. Then the flashes of light come, cracking all through the sky, illuminating the room. I hear the thunder as it rumbles, loudly, through Seattle. I sit. It rains and rains, on and on. The noise is soothing but still, I sit.

The rain stops and I manage to move, but only to the bathroom and back. I don't shower or change. I sit back in my spot, ready to watch the night pass once again.

The sky is still dark with clouds, but the rain has stopped. The clouds eventually fade away, but a thick fog takes its place. I'm hungry but I don't eat, I'm tired but I don't sleep. I just sit. As morning comes the fog begins to fade, only to be replaced by light snowfall. It starts off nice, but soon there is a full scale snow blizzard outside. I watch and watch as it continues through the day. Still, I sit. I get up from my seat and go to the bathroom, emptying my bladder .Still I don't wash or change. I go back and sit. The snow is still falling heavy, being blown in all directions by the fierce wind that howls outside. The snow continues on through the night and the sky remains white.

ANAS POV

When I came home Christian began to withdraw and put up walls around his emotion, blocking out everything and everyone. He hasn't moved from his spot on the sofa, except to go to the bathroom. He won't eat, sleep or talk, all he does is sit and watch as the days turn into night and then into day again.

I don't. I eat every day and take care of our son. Gail hasn't come back yet, and I know Taylor has something to do with that. I spend my days in the nursery with Teddy, or in my bedroom with Teddy, or in the television room with Teddy but I avoid the sofa in the main room.

Seattle is in gridlock. Cars can't move in the snow, and all public transport can't run. No flights are getting in or leaving either. The snow started yesterday and then the blizzard continued on all night, and it's still going strong today. I listen to the weather carefully and I hear this blizzard is expected to last at least another 2 days. The day goes by and Taylor still has nothing to report. It's cold in the apartment so I wrap Teddy up and put him in my room to sleep. When he is settled I change into some warm pyjamas and grab a pair for Christian.

He still hasn't showered and I make that my task. I go into the main room to find him still in his spot looking out at the snow.

"Christian, you need to shower." He doesn't respond.

Sit in front of him but he doesn't acknowledge me.

I take his hands in mine and lead to the shower, his face is still blank and he makes no attempt at communication. Once in the bathroom I turn the shower on and undress Christian, he co-operates but still says nothing. He stands under the shower and washes himself before getting out and standing still again. I dry him with the towel before putting the warm pyjamas on him. He still doesn't say anything. I take his hands again and lead him to the kitchen, sitting him on one of the stools. I heat up some soup and feed him before taking him back to his seat. He sits down and resumes looking out at the snow.

"Christian I hate when you do this, but you must have a reason. Please come back to me soon. I love you." I give him a hug and a quick kiss before covering him with the cashmere throw from the TV room and going off to bed.

I can't sleep, my mind keeps flicking to Christian. I get out of bed and head to the main room. He is still there, the way I left him.

CHRISTIANS POV

Ana has washed me and put me in clean, warm clothing, fed me soup and made sure I had a blanket to keep me warm. I feel guilty for pushing away like this but I can't help it, it's my way of coping.

I watch as the snow falls, getting heavier. I feel her getting under the cover and snuggling up beside me resting her head on my shoulder. She jumps a little when I lift my arm and wrap it around her, pulling her closer to me.

"Ana, I'm sorry."

"Shh. Christian, sleep baby." I nod and move myself around to get comfortable, Ana moves with me. My eyes are heavy and I know without a doubt it's the lack of sleep I've had. I have been awake for 97 hours solid. I have no idea how I managed it but I did and now I feel all of the effects it has on me. I want to tell Ana I love her but before I can speak my eyes close and I'm dead to the world.

ANAS POV

I get a fright when he moves, but I'm glad he is back. He apologizes and I nod. He looks tired and I can't blame him. How he managed to stay up is a mystery but still he did it anyway. He moves around to get comfortable and as soon as he does he is out like a light. I lie awake for a while just watching the snow fall from the sky, and I see why he liked it so much, it's beautiful. I hear his heart beating and the rhythmic sound soon sends me to dreamland.

**Okay this is my fav chapter. There will be more Drama to come I promise you that. Please remember to review my story and don't hesitate to give me some constructive criticism. **


	25. Chapter 25

Fifty Shades chapter 25

CHRISTIANS POV

I sleep for a few hours, but my brain keeps thinking, running through so many possibilities. I wake up and carry Ana to bed before going back to the sofa to watch the day away and wait on Taylor giving me some information on Elena.

Its only 5am and its still snowing, the sky is white, the only comforting thought that comes from this knowledge is that Elena won't be out very much for a while. I get up and walk toward the glass to see what the snow has done to the world below.

White.

All I see is white. Everything looks like it has been coated in icing sugar. I have the urge to go outside and play, probably because I never had the chance as a kid, but I don't I observe. It's as if I am the only person left in Seattle. There is no hustle and bustle on the streets below, no cars driving along the streets. The only sign of any humanity are the few birds that fly past occasionally.

It's cold in the apartment even though the heat is on and I'm thankful Ana has put me into warm pyjamas. I light the fireplace and let the soft light illuminate the room and bring some element of warm. When I am satisfied I go to the fridge and grab myself a glass of orange juice.

Food.

My brain screams that I need food. I go into the fridge and grab a few eggs. One of the few things I can cook is an omelette, when it's ready I eat it but it doesn't fill the hunger. I grab one of the fruit salad boxes Gail has left and empty it into a bowl before tossing in some raspberries. It doesn't take me long to eat it but when I am done I am satisfied. I'm no longer hungry.

Work.

My brain needs some work but I don't have the energy for it so I go back to the sofa and sit down. The snow is still falling, heavy. My eyes begin to grow heavier as I watch the beautiful white fall from the sky and drift through the air.

Sleep.

My brain calls me to sleep, my body aches from being awake so long. My lips are dry, I need fluid. I rise from the spot and I know I look like a zombie but I don't care. I walk over to the counter and grab a glass before filling it with water. It looks good. I bring the glass to my lips slowly and allow the cool water to touch. It feels good. My throat is dry and needs the liquid, I sip but the sensations burns and I gulp the water down before filling the glass and repeating. I do this 3 times before I am satisfied and go back to the sofa. I take note of the cushion I have been perched on for so long, it dips; the weight of my tired body has left an impression.

Sleep.

My brain still calls. I use the little energy I have left to pull my tired, heavy legs onto the sofa. I stretch them out in front of me and feel the burn. I lay my head back and allow the cold fabric touch my face. I close my eyes and within seconds I am asleep. My brain doesn't rush with thoughts, but instead it calms and allows my body to relax and rest.

ANAS POV

I wake to the sound of Teddy. Its 6am and he is crying I know he needs milk. I am aware that I am now back in my own bed. Without Christian. I slowly get up exposing my body to the cold. I walk quickly to where my son is crying and lift him, he feels warm, but not sick, just..Warm. I walk over to the window checking the weather and it still snows. I go back to the seat beside Teddy's crib and sit back allowing him to feed. When he's done I burp him and cradle him until he is asleep again. When he is safely in the crib I go to check on Christian.

He is asleep on the sofa, exposed to the cold. I walk over to him and grab the cashmere blanket, throwing it over him and cover his bare chest. He must have been moving because his top has moved up, exposing his skin to the cold air. As I walk back to bed I notice the empty plate and bowl sitting on the counter and I allow myself a smile. He did eat. I go back to bed and drift off to sleep quickly.

TAYLORS POV

I haven't left my office. The snow outside is unsettling. I never have been a fan of snow. The clock ticks by. 3am, 4am, 5am. I am aware of noise but I put it down to Christian and his restlessness. He hasn't moved from the sofa much for the last few days and I know he is waiting for information on Elena. There's nothing.

I smell the eggs cooking and hear the tap running, it brings a small smile to my face to see that he has gotton himself out of the seat and is actually eating.

Tick Tock Tick Tock. My ears listen as the clock ticks by and the screen remains still. I am waiting on some movement, Elena has to be somewhere and she has to use one of her credit cards to buy something at some point.

6am, 7am. Still no movement until..

*beep beep beep* I whip round and check the screen. She has used her card to check into the Fairmount hotel. Why did she wait until now? Where was she hiding? I push the questions to the back of my mind and go to find Christian and tell him. I walk into the main room and see that he is asleep on the sofa and I don't know whether or not to wake up, but before I really make a decision he lets out a frustrated sigh.

? POV

She is an imbicile. It was fucking simple task. Take the boy, break them up simple, but she messed it up.

"I'm sorry but he was going to kill me or have me thrown in jail." She whimpers as I stand over her

"Well that's just not good enough. It was simple Elena. When he has his son back you both have a drink you drug him and it's done. How the fuck could you not do a simple task like that?" She flinches as I scream in her face.

"I don't know, we will have to think of another way to get him. It was a publicity stunt. They didn't really break up, there never was going to be a divorce."

"Oh, well were getting brave aren't we dear. I think a little punishment is in order for you. Let's see how you like it, maybe I will draw blood. You were good at that weren't you, making your men bleed until they passed out."

As I begin her punishment she creams, half pleasure half pain. When I'm done with her I let her leave.

"If I need you I will contact you on your cell, same goes with you. If you try to run, you will receive a punishment ten times worse than this one." She leaves without saying another thing.

CHRISTIANS POV

I am aware that Taylor is in the room so I sigh letting him know I am awake.

"Sir, we have movement." I shoot up when he says it and I know he is referring to Elena.

"Where is she?"

"She checked into the Fairmount hotel about 10 minutes ago, Sir."

"Where was she this whole time then? It's been days since she left here."

"I asked myself the same thing, what will we do about it?"

"Just keep tabs on her. Have Sawyer tail her, and then report back to me this evening."

He nods and leaves.

Something's not right. Someone else is controlling her, getting them to do their dirty work, but I want to know who. My mind flips to a few months ago, James. But he's in prison so it can't be him.

Finally with information my body functions. I go to my study to get on with work. I open my e-mails and I'm surprised with what I see. It's an e-mail from Elena.

**From:** Elena Lincoln

**Subjec**t: Help!

**Date:** October 21st 08:01

Christian, I am sorry for the pain I have put you and Ana through the last few days. I swear I didn't want to do it but I had no choice. He found me, and I need your help to take him out.

Please call me, or have someone come pick me up. Im staying at The Fairmount, but you already know that right?

Please, I wouldn't ask if it wasn't urgent. I'd even go as far as to say it's a matter of life or death. Both mines and yours.

Elena

There was an attachment, a picture so I opened it. She had red marks all over her back, covered in blood and already bruising. I know I need to help her.

I close the e-mails and go to find Ana. She is in bed working on something.

"Ana, we need to talk about something."

"Sure what is it? Did you find something on Elena?"

"Ana, you need to hear me out here okay?" She nods so I begin speaking but then I realise the picture will help. I take her mac and log onto my e-mail account.

"Elena e-mailed me asking for help, she said she was forced into taking Teddy, and it was matter of life and death, it's in the e-mail. But whoever made her do this is beating her. And I mean drawing blood kind of beating. I know you don't like her and right now I'm not her biggest fan but she really does need our help." I show her the picture and she gasps.

"Christian. Who is doing this to her?"

"I don't know but I want to find out, can we help her?"

"I do to, yes we can help her." I give her back the mac and allow her to get on with her work.

I call my mother and tell her to come over that I need her to check something. I let Taylor know about the plans and he sends Sawyer to collect Elena. I call her and let her know that help is on its way.

ELENAS POV

I know that Christian hates me right now, but I made a choice when I e-mailed him. I can't stand to see him hurting anymore. I need to accept the fact the he doesn't love me. It might be hard but I can't deal with these beating anymore. He calls me to let me know That Sawyer, one of his security will come and pick me up and take me to Escala. I will have to tell him who has been doing this to me and who wanted to hurt him like this.

CHRISTIANS POV

My mom is first to arrive and I send her up to the guest room to set up, but I don't tell her who needs her help or why. Sawyer and Elena arrive 5 minutes later and Elena can't ever stand properly. Her face has been hit several times. There are large cuts and bruises and I actually feel sympathy for her. I hear Ana gasp as she enters and Elena gives us both a smile, probably her way of thanking us.

"Ana, go and take care of Teddy and prepare some food for everyone I will be back soon." She nods and sets off as I head up to the guest room with Sawyer and Elena.

We walk into the room and my mom almost cries at the sight of her best friend.

"Elena, darling what happened to you?"

"Mom, she can't talk she is in pain, you need to help her I'll explain it later."

"Okay, may we have some privacy." I nod and Sawyer and I leave.

A while later my mom comes out looking like she's seen a ghost.

"Sawyer, you are to sit in that room with her until I say otherwise."

He doesn't question me he just nods.

"Mom how bad is it?"

"Well she has multiple lacerations to the back, 4 deep cuts on her arm, defensive wound I guess, The 2 cuts to her face, 3 large bruises on her stomach, and more bruises of the same type on her legs. Her face is bruised badly. She has a fractured cheek bone. She has a broken leg, it's a wonder she even walked, but that made it worse. 4 broken ribs and a broken arm."

"Fuck! Can you stay here until the snow stops I don't like the idea of you travelling in this weather. It hurt that I had to ask you to come here but I had no choice."

"Yes I will stay. How did you know she needed help Christian?"

"She e-mailed me saying she needed help, someone forced her into taking Ted and breaking Ana and I up, but you know that."

"Okay well you need to let the press know about it."

"Already on it. Andrea is releasing a statement telling the press everything."

"Okay. Well I guess we should go eat."

**Okay guys, expect another chapter soon. I love this part of the story. Remember to review, they mean a lot.**


	26. Chapter 26

Fifty Shades chapter 26

ANAS POV

I prepared a vegetable sir fry for Grace, Elena and myself and a stir fry packed with chicken and bee for the boys. I was shocked when Gail walked through the door. I knew she had been beaten but I had no idea it was that bad. I noticed the way she was walking and her left leg looked odd, to say the least. We have learned to be civil to one another but I can't ever see us being friends.

Just as I put the stir fry's into bowls Grace and Christian come into the kitchen. Grace looks ill and Christian just looks stunned. I don't push for information knowing that it will probably just upset Grace more.

"Ana. You go have a seat I'll get that." Christian comes over and grabs the 2 bowls and carries them over to the dining table before going back and grabbing the bottles of wine that I brought out. He pours me a glass of sparkling water before filling everyone's glass with white wine.

Sawyer and Taylor have joined us at the table but they eat their food and leave, going back to their duties. Christian eats his food and stays a little, talking to Grace about everything while I eat and feed Teddy. When Grace is finished she cleans her plate and disappears off into our bathroom.

"Christian, is Elena going to be okay?"

"Ana, I don't know. She's beat up pretty bad. I'm going to find the fucker who did this."

"How bad?"

"She has broken ribs and a broken leg I think those are the worst of her injuries, but mom said it will take a while for her to recover and she will have to stay here until she does. I can't risk this happening again." I nod quietly. I know he still cares about her health and wellbeing and I can't help but love him even more for it.

"We're on the sofa-bed tonight. I will go get it ready. Can you put Teddy to bed please?" He smiles and I know it's because I don't ask any more questions about Elena.

"Sure. Oh that's one place we haven't christened yet ." He winks at me and I know I blush.

"Christian as fun as that sounds I don't think it's a good idea. Elena is upstairs and your mom is down the hall." He looks a little disheartened but I know he understands.

CHRISTIANS POV

I put Teddy to bed, which is easier that I thought it would be, and then go to find Sawyer and ask him a few questions. He is in the room with Elena, who is still fast asleep.

"Sawyer can we talk for a moment."

"Yes, Sir."

"When you picked Elena up from the hotel was she walking funny?"

"Sir, she didn't walk at all. She said her leg was aching and she couldn't put any weight on it. I carried her from her room to the car, and then from the car until we got her. She told me in the elevator she would rather I didn't lift her anymore, so when we got off of the elevator she walked but she was leaning against me the whole time."

"Okay, that's all."

I left Sawyer in the room and went to find Ana, she was sitting up in bed on her Mac, looking at clothes and shoes.

"Ana, are you okay with Elena being here?"

"Christian. Yes it's true that we aren't the best of friends, but I don't like seeing her like this. I am okay with her being here, as long as she doesn't try anything funny."

I smile a little before climbing onto the bed beside her. It's still snowing outside, so rather than sleep Ana and I lie back and watch the snow as it falls from the white sky. Eventually we drift off and it's a peaceful sleep.

ELENAS POV

I ache all over. I am glad Ana and Christian have allowed me to stay here while I recover, but I can't help but wonder what Christian told Grace. I figure it was just a simple thing because she hasn't come in here screaming at me. I notice Sawyer in a chair beside the bed. He is watching me, but not in a stalker kind of way, it's sweet.

"DO you need anything ma'am. A drink? Some food?" should I get ?"

"Could I have a glass of water please?" He doesn't even leave the room he pulls the glass from beside the bed and helps me while I drink it."

"Thank you." I smile before putting my head back on the pillow.

"So what's my damage?" I want to know what that bastard did to me.

"Well, the main damage is your broken ribs and broken leg. You also have a fractured cheek bone and a broken arm."

"Ahh that would explain why it was sore when I put any pressure on my leg, and why it hurt to breathe."

He gives me a brief smile and tells me to go back to sleep, so I do.

? POV

This snows a bitch. I know nothing is going to happen for a few weeks at least so I go about my usual business. I clean up the apartment that is spattered with Elena's blood and then do some work. I get bored after a while and consider calling Elena to rough her up a bit more, but I don't. I have a few smokes and then settle down and watch the shitty TV. I need to get sky in this apartment, I can't cope with these channels anymore, and it's the same thing on day after day.

Predictable.

ANAS POV

When I wake up Christian isn't beside me. I get up from the bed and go to walk out the door but I erupt into laughter when I see Christian, lying face down of the floor, snoring. I grab my cell and snap a photo of it before kneeling down and waking him up. He looks at me confused and disorientated.

"What am I doing on the floor?"

"I could ask you the same question. You must have fallen off while you were sleeping, or I kicked you off. I'm not entirely sure." I let a giggle as he stand up. He looks at me then grabs me holding me close to his chest.

"You have no idea how much I love you Ana. Without you I would be nothing."

"I love you too Christian, no lets go have some breakfast before we deal with the day."

We leave the room hand in hand and walk into the kitchen, it's empty. I check the time and notice it's only gone 6.

"I'll make breakfast you go check on Teddy." I nod and leave him to cook us food. I walk into the nursery and see Teddy isn't in his crib, I almost shout until I hear Grace. I turn around to see her sitting in the chair with Teddy.

"I'm sorry I scared you darling. He was crying and I didn't want to disturb you."

"Its fine, I just got a little worried that's all."

"I can only imagine, here I think he's hungry. I'm going to check on Elena."

She hands me teddy and kisses my forehead before leave the nursery to go and see Elena. I grab the blanket from the crib and wrap teddy up, taking a seat on the rocking chair and allowing him to feed. When he's done I burp him and carry him into the main room. He isn't asleep so I place him into his bouncer carefully while I have some breakfast.

ELENAS POV

Sawyer and I have been talking for a few hours now and he seems like a very nice person. His eyes are heavy and I can see he needs to sleep. I'm in the middle of the king-size bed so I move over to the right side, it doesn't hurt as much as I would have expected.

"Sawyer, get some rest. I'm not going anywhere anytime soon, and you can't do your job if you can barely keep your eyes open."

He considers it for a moment and then nods. He takes his shoes off and climbs into the bed, making sure he keeps his distance.

He is asleep within minutes and I follow suit.

GRACES POV

After I hand Teddy over to Ana I head up to check on Elena and see if she needs anything. I don't bother knocking the door and just walk in. I see she is sleeping, as is Sawyer so I leave the room and head downstairs to get something to eat before I call Carrick.

"Hey mom, I made us all some pancakes. How is Elena?"

"Thanks Christian. She seems fine she's asleep just now so I just left her."

"Okay, I'll go get Sawyer he needs some sleep."

"Oh that's not necessary dear."

"Why, what do you mean?"

"Well he is asleep just now. Elena must have noticed he was tired this morning because he is in the bed, keeping a safe distance though."

"Okay." If I'm not mistaken my soon looks almost pleased when I tell him but I don't read too much into it and tuck into my pancakes.

CHRISTIANS POV

I'm glad Elena has taken an interest in Sawyer, or at least I hope she has. Sawyer doesn't know about me and Elena and I tend to keep it that way. Elena is no longer involved in the BDSM lifestyle anymore; she gave it up about 6 years ago. It was too much for her to handle apparently.

I pray inwardly that Elena likes Sawyer and that he likes her, maybe then she will realise she doesn't really love me.

I watch Teddy as he plays in his bouncer and I can't help but smile. He grins and giggles as he kicks his feet and wiggles around waving his hands in the air. I look at Ana and she is watching him too with a smile on her face.

ANAS POV

I see Christian relax a little when Grace tells us that Sawyer is sleeping, and I know it's to do with Elena. I relax too, hopefully she likes Sawyer enough to realise that she doesn't really love Christian, but only time will tell. I finish eating my pancakes as I watch my son giggle as he bounces around. I can feel Christian looking at me and I know he is smiling because I'm smiling.

**Okay I will try and upload again soon. This isn't really an exciting part but I had to put something in so the rest of the story makes sense when I update again. Please leave me your reviews and let me know what you think. Your opinions will change the story, trust me.**


	27. Chapter 27

Fifty Shades chapter 27

**Okay so here is the next installment of the big storyline.**

SAWYERS POV

It's awkward sleeping next to Elena, she is stunningly beautiful but I just don't like her, she seems to have an odd sense about her. I know she has some kind of past with Christian and one hell of a grudge with Ana but I have no idea what either of them is about. I sleep for about 4 hours before I wake up to find the bed empty, and if I'm honest I'm relieved because I don't want to have to face her. I slip my shoes back on and make the bed before slipping out of the room to find the boss.

I hear voices, or rather one particular voice, and decide to listen even though I know it's not polite to eavesdrop.

"I told you, it's over. I'm not helping you anymore. As much as I hate Ana being with Christian he is happy. He loves her not me, I've accepted it, maybe it's time you do to." What the fuck is she talking about and who is she talking to. The talking stops for a few seconds and picks up again.

"No, he loves her she loves him and they have a child together. I might have made him the way he was then, but he is a far better man now." Again silence.

"It was you who made me like this, and I honestly can say I wish I had never met you. Stop calling me or I'm calling the police." There's silence again and I knock on the door.

"Yes, I'm just coming." It takes her a few moments and when she does get to the door she breaks down crying. I don't know what to do so I bend now and hug her, which is pretty difficult considering she is now in a wheelchair with a cast on her arm and leg.

After a while her sobs die down and I take her back to the room before going to get her something to eat.

ANAS POV

I'm struggling with Elena in the house, but I manage to put my hatred for her aside and be nice to her. She tells me she is sorry over and over again and I begin to wonder if she really is sorry or if this is just another plot to destroy my family.

CHRISTIANS POV

Sawyer comes into the kitchen as I'm reading the newspaper and grabs a tray of food for Elena.

"Sawyer, go and have a shower and relax for a while, I'll take this to Elena and stay with her for a while." I need to speak to her and this might be my only chance.

"Yes, Sir." And with that he disappears off into the staff quarters. I pick up the tray of fruit and take it up to Elena's room, when I open the door she looks surprised to see me.

"Hi, can we talk." Suddenly my professionalism is gone and I'm just me.

"Yeah sure, I was actually hoping we could talk at some point." She gives a small smile which I am kind enough to return.

"So why did you do it and who is making you do it?" She looks at me almost like she is going to cry but she doesn't.

"Christian, I done it because _he_ said if I didn't he would kill you and then destroy my life. I loved you, or at least thought I did, so I followed his orders to protect you."

"Why didn't you call me or send me an e-mail to warn me."

"Do you not think I wanted to? He had my cell phone bugged and was keeping track of my e-mails so he would have known."

"Elena I want to help you, but to do that I need to know who he is."

"Believe me I want to tell you, but what if he comes after me, I can't deal with that. Look what he's already done to me."

"Well if you want to feel sake you will have to tell me at some point. We are lucky though, the snow should hold him off for a few days, maybe a week."

"Okay, I will tell you, I promise." Promise. I know Elena well enough to know that she honors her promises.

"Okay. I do want to help you Elena. So you thought you loved me. Care to explain?" I raise my eye brow and she grins.

"Yes I thought I did, but seeing you here with your family made me realize I didn't love you, I just had nobody else to love. I still care for you as a friend but I think it's about time I speak to Linc and mend our relationship, it's long overdue." Thank fuck for that.

"Well it's nice to hear you say that, no offence or anything. So what about Sawyer, I heard you two slept together last night." I know it's not true but I can't help it.

"Yeah right. He is a good looking man, but I'm not involved in that lifestyle anymore Christian. After Ana told me that I molested you and you hated me for it I began to think about everything, I know now that what I did was wrong, I withdrew from it, I felt disgusted with myself for hurting you and the other men. I got rid of my room and all of the toys, and it felt good. That's when he came looking for me."

"It's good to hear, I'm sorry that's what it took for you to realize but it's good you did, maybe now you and Linc can fix your relationship and you can live a happy life."

"I hope so too. Thank you for listening to me Christian, I though you would kick off and start shouting at me."

"I'm a changed man now Elena, I don't shout as much anymore."

"Well it's good to hear. So how long am I going to be stuck here?" she laughs a little at this statement.

"I wasn't aware you felt stuck, you are free to leave anytime you want." I gesture toward the door but she just shakes her head.

"No I feel safe here, I don't want to leave until you get him behind bars and I can feel safe walking the streets."

"Okay, well I am going to go and get on with some work, Sawyer will be here shortly to keep watch."

"Okay, thanks again Christian. I hope we can be friends now."

"Of course we can." I mean it, but I'm not sure how Ana is going to react to it. I leave the room and go to my office to do some work.

ANAS POV

When Ted finally goes down for a nap I go in search of something to do. As I pass through the kitchen I notice the magazines on the counter, with Christian and me on the front cover. I pick it up and begun to read:

_Christian Grey and his wife Ana have set the record straight regarding their relationship. They have revealed that there son Theodore Raymond Grey was kidnapped and the only way to get him back safely was to say they were getting divorced. They did that, shortly after we saw Elena Lincoln (nee Robinson) enter his apartment with the child. Rumors flew, in their statement it was said they were divorcing because he was seeing another woman, so logically everyone thought this was the mystery lady. _

_No she isn't, if you're wondering, there never was a mystery woman. A statement was released late last night from GEH, from Christian Grey saying this – "__**We are deeply sorry for the pain and upset we may have caused anyone. Ana and I are not getting divorced and there was no other woman. Our son was taken from us and we were told that we would only see his safe return if we divorced. We came up with the plan to get him back and it worked, he is now home safe. Elena was not a part of this, the kidnapper left my son near her home and told her to bring him here, and make it look like she was the mystery woman behind our divorce. Elena is a family friend and I know she would not do this to us. Thank you for respecting our privacy."**_

_There you have it. Elena Lincoln was seen entering the apartment again, this time looking rather worse for wear, being carried by one of Grey's security personnel. We will keep you updated on the happenings with this story._

I smile to myself; glad people know why we faked our divorce. But I still have Elena to deal with. I decide I'll speak to her later or tomorrow and head off to my office to get on with some work.

? POV

That bitch. How dare she defy me like that? Suddenly she's gone all soft and has feelings. If she isn't going to bring that son of a bitch down, then I'll have to do it myself. First of all though I have to think of a plan. I set about my work, thinking of a good way to destroy his life, or better yet him. Then it comes to me. I'm an absolute genius.

ELENAS POV

As I lie back on the bed I wonder if I should tell Christian about him, I know I have to at some point if I want to feel safe again, I just don't know how to tell him, or if he will even believe me. Sawyer is sitting comfortably on the chair reading the newspaper. I glance at the clock and realize it's almost 6.

"Sawyer could you got me my dinner please?"

"Of course ma'am" why is he so formal all the time?

He returns with lasagna and I eat it quickly, no doubt its Gails cooking. After I have eaten Sawyer leaves to allow me some time to get ready for bed, which is difficult when you can't walk.

Eventually I am ready to go to sleep. I leave the bathroom and make my way over to the bed before I realize Christian is in the room. I give him a brief smile, not really sure of what to say to him.

"I was just coming to check on you, my mom isn't feeling too great so she went to bed early."

"Okay, well I'm fine."

"That's good. Do you need anything, a drink perhaps?"

"No, I'm fine just now thank you." He gives me a smile and I return it. We begin talking just about everything really and it's good. For once I have had a civilized conversation with Christian that hasn't ended with me in tears or dripping with alcohol.

After saying goodnight he heads for the door to leave the room and I decide it's time I tell him who is controlling me.

"Christian."

"Yes Elena?"

"It's James, James Hugo's."

**Sorry for this cliff hanger but it adds to the mystery. Expect the next installment soon.**


	28. Chapter 28

Fifty Shades chapter 28

**Okay here is the next part of the bigger chapters, hope you enjoy. Sadly this will be the only chapter this weekend because I have a lot of studying to do. You might need a tissue for this one depending on you emotional you get.**

CHRISTIANS POV

"It's James, James Hugo's"

I whip my head around as soon as I hear the name. How the fuck did he get out of prison after what he done to Ana.

"How does he know you Elena?" Calm will get me answers... I hope.

"Well, when you were about 8 or 9 and living with Grace and Carrick he came round to 'visit' you but Grace sent him away, as he was leaving he saw me and began talking to me, he told me he was your father but he wasn't with your mother, then you were taken away and they wouldn't give him any access to you."

Fuck calm, it's just not going to happen. "Let's get one thing straight he isn't my father, in fact he is nothing to do with me. The reason he didn't get access to me was because of the things he did to me and mother."

"Well I have no idea what you're talking about Christian, he told me he was your father and that was all."

"If that's all that happened then why were you working with him to destroy me?"

"I only did it because I had the thought in my head that you loved me but as long as Ana was around you would never give me a chance, so when he gave me the opportunity I agreed."

"Whatever Elena, explain to me though, why Sawyer heard you saying 'it was you who made me like this' to him over the phone? What did he make you like Elena?"

"I was hoping I didn't have to tell you this, but when you were 12 he tried to contact you again, but this time he tried to do it through me. He came to my house and when I said I didn't want to help him he hit me, them kissed me. We started seeing each other for a while before he took me to him apartment, it was there it all started." Is she telling me what I think?

"What started there Elena?"

"Don't be so naïve Christian, he was the one who introduced me to BDSM, he taught me everything but then he left and I didn't hear from him again. Then you started working for me and we developed a 'relationship'."

"FUCK! It's obvious I can't trust you, I will have Sawyer take you home this evening, I will give you security but not because I care, but because I will need you when this sick bastard goes to court."

I storm out of the room before she even gets a chance to breathe, slamming the door closed behind me. I charge down to my study like a man on a mission. No I am a man on a mission. A severely pissed off man at that.

"Taylor in here now." Within seconds he is standing in front of me.

"Sir?"

"James Hugo's, he is the one behind all of this and I want him stopped. Hire 6 new security for Escala and 2 for each member of my family, Elena will also be going home this evening, Sawyer will take her but I want security on her, we will need her when this goes to court." Once I've given him his orders he nods his head and leaves to get on with his work. This leaves me in my office alone and I really just want to smash everything I can but I refrain and sit back in my chair and try to calm down.

ANAS POV

Teddy finally goes back to sleep after fussing for a while and I take a seat to enjoy the silence, but all too soon it's ruined. I hear shouting but I know Teddy won't hear it so I don't mind, but as soon as the door slams and the elephant stomps downstairs Teddy starts screaming, I lift him from his crib and take a seat on the rocking chair and begin to gently rock back and forth, eventually he doses of and I put him back in his crib. I leave the room and go in search of my husband.

As expected he is in his office, I walk in and see him just staring at nothing.

"Christian, what was the shouting about?"

"Ana, just get out just now please. I'm too angry to talk and it will just end in an argument. My mother is not feeling great and Teddy is asleep."

"Okay, but just to let you know Teddy is only just asleep because someone woke him up again. I don't care if you're angry but show some fucking decency to everyone in this household. Your mother is lying in bed ill and you haven't even been to check on her, and you've barley spoken to me all day and as for our son, well he hasn't been held by you all day." I look at him, and he looks stunned, but someone had to say it.

"Ana, I'm sor-"

"No, don't Christian. I'm sick of hearing 'im sorry' from you. You can come and tell me it when you actually mean it. I'm going to bed, goodnight." I leave, and he still looks stunned.

I go into my bedroom and check on Grace to make sure she is okay. She is sound asleep so I leave her be. I decide that if Christian isn't going to tell me what happened then I'll have to go ask Elena myself. I walk into the room expecting to see Elena lying in bed but instead she is in a wheelchair as Sawyer packs up her things.

"Sawyer, may I ask where you two are going?" I notice Elena is just staring at the floor. Weird.

"Ana, has given me orders to take Elena home this evening."

"Well I am giving you orders not to. You are my security detail so you will do as I say. She is staying here until she recovers. I know I might not be Elena's biggest fan but anyone can see she isn't in a fit state to go home yet. If Christian says anything to you send him to me and I'll deal with it."

"Yes ma'am."

"Goodnight Sawyer, Elena."

"Goodnight and thank you Ana." Maybe she isn't all bad.

Sawyer just nods and begins unpacking Elena's belongings. I leave the room satisfied and go to bed.

JAMES' POV

I still haven't heard back from Elena, and the snow is stopping me from doing anything. I begin forming my plan, and as soon as the snow is gone I will set it in motion, and that smug bastard will go down burning.

CHRISTIANS POV

Cold hard facts from Ana.

The anger is raging through me now so my only option is to call John.

"John, I really need to talk to you. Can you come over here?"

"Christian, I'll try but the snow is bad."

"Okay."

Now it's a waiting game, if he doesn't get here there's no telling what I'll do. To my relief he arrives about 2 hours later, looking stressed and cold.

"Christian, I got here as soon as I could. May I ask why you have called me at this time of night?"

"Elena, that's fucking why. She was beaten and all sorts and she asked for my help, telling me that she was being forced to do things. I agreed to help her so she came over, but then she told me who was forcing her to do things."

"Okay, first of all Christian breathe. Okay so you're telling me Elena came here for your help and you agreed. Then she told you she was being forced to do things. What exactly was she being forced to do?"

"Well you probably know that Ted was taken, well it was Elena that took him, but she told me that someone was forcing her to do it otherwise they would kill her."

"Okay, well who is it that's threatening her?"

"It's James. That's not all, he was the one that introduced her to the whole fucking lifestyle, but she claims she has given it up now and wants to get back with her husband. I'm so angry right now I don't know what to do. Ana came to ask what was wrong and I blew up at her sending her into a rant, then she stormed off."

"Okay, well have you told Ana why you are angry?"

"No she stormed off before I could apologize and explain."

"Okay, where is Elena now?"

"I told Sawyer to take her home. In fact I haven't heard him leave yet."

I turn away from John and begin towards the stairs and he follows, I walk up and go to the room. I want to scream when I open the door and see her lying in bed. I turn to Sawyer who looks scared.

"What the fuck do you call this? I thought I told you to take her home."

"Ana, told me not to and you have to talk to her about it."

"FUCK!"

ANAS POV

I'm aware that John is in the house because I saw him as he passed the door. Christian was in front of him looking angry. I just ignore it knowing full well that Christian will be back here very shortly looking for an argument or an explanation as to why Elena is still in our apartment.

5 minutes later he is bounding back down the stairs in my direction and I'm waiting when he storms into the room.

"Why the fuck is she still here Ana?"

"She is still here because she is in no fit state to go home. Are you stupid she can't stand up without assistance and you want to send her back to her apartment where this might happen again? No you won't, I might not like her but she is a fucking human being and she deserves to be treated like one."

"Ana, there was a reason I wanted her out of here, I didn't just decide."

"I know you have a reason, but I don't give a shit Christian. You have ignored your family all day, and you still haven't bothered to go and check that your mother is okay, even though I have already told you."

"Ana, I don't want an argument but for fuck sake, it's a valid reason."

"I'm sure it is, but until you share it with me it doesn't exist."

He just looks at me and then leaves the room looking defeated. John however just stand there looking shocked.

"Well Ana it's nice to see you put Christian in his place, he does have a reason but you are right she shouldn't be sent home in her state. I'm leaving now; just make sure he doesn't do anything stupid."

"I will John. Thanks for coming."

He gives me a nod and smile before he leaves. Instead if worry about Christian I go to bed, exhausted from dealing with Teddy all day.

CHRISTIANS POV

My session with John didn't really help, and finding out Ana told Elena to stay here didn't help much either. She mortified me in front of John, and usually that would earn her a very heavy punishment. I need to calm down and I go about it the only way I know how. I go into my sons room and sit in the rocking chair and just rock back and forward, it soothes me, probably because I know I can't lash out in here. I play things through in my head and after a while I fall asleep but unfortunately it's haunted by nightmares.

_It's cold and dark in the room, there is no light because he closed the curtains. I don't know where my mom is but I can hear her begging him to stop. I'm too afraid to move so I just sit in the corner and hope that he leaves soon. After a while her crying stops and I hear a loud thud, then I hear his footsteps, and they are heading in my direction. _

"_Little piece of shit, where the fuck are you. Do you know you ruined my fucking life? She loved me then you came along, fucked her up. Now she just wants to sober up and create a good life for you. Fuck her, she doesn't need you. Nobody does. She hates you as much as I do."_

_I cry and as he gets closer I get more and more scared, it's then that I feel the dampness on my pants. I still hear him again calling my name and I take this opportunity to move, I move over to the door and sit beside it waiting for him to come in. As usual when he comes in he walks straight over to the corner where I usually hide, boy was he wrong. I take my opportunity and run out of the room closing the door behind me and making sure it's locked. _

_I'm still afraid but I go off to find my mom, I see her lying motionless on the ground. I see her like this a lot and she usually wakes up in the morning so I lie down beside her. When I wake up in the morning though she is still lying still. I shake her and scream but she doesn't reply, then I notice the pool of red that now surround us._

_I don't know how long it is but then the woman comes in, she is a nice woman, very kind. She gives me a blanket, its shiny. She talks to me but I don't hear what she says, I just stare at her. Her face is nice, it's not like moms. She has nice rosy cheeks, moms are just pale. She has the most beautiful eyes too, they are big and bright, moms are just black. When she lifts me up I flinch but she just wraps me in her arms and begins to walk out of the house._

"_MOMMY, WAKE UP! MOMMY." She doesn't answer so I cry, but the nice lade just comforts me. I sit in the ambulance as the men check me and clean my cuts and stitch my arms up where he cut me yesterday. Then I see it, I don't know what it is but it gives me chills, two men push a stretcher out of my house with a black bag on top. They put it inside the van and then drive away. The people don't let me go back into my house to see mom. They make me lie in the bed and give me a cool mask, it makes me feel funny and I fall asleep. I have nice dreams. The nice lady is my mom and she has a nice big house with other girls and boys that I get to play games with. _

_But then he comes back and takes me away, he tells me I killed my mommy, but I don't believe him, he likes to tell lies. Then I tell him I didn't and he hits me, over and over, with his belt. It hurts, but he keeps doing it even when I tell him to stop._

"_STOP! NO! IT HURTS PLEASE STOP!"_

"Christian, baby wake up, it's okay." I feel her, she's warm.

I open my eyes and I see her. The nice lady from my dream. My mom.

I hug her and she tells me everything will be okay and she lets me cry. I see Ana in the corner of the room shaking, she looks scared.

ANAS POV

I heard him screaming so I rush out of the room, it has to be a nightmare he never screams like that. I run toward the nursery, Grace is already there comforting her son. He is sweating and he looks scared, he looks at me and then gets up from his seat and comes over to me.

"Ana, I'm so sorry for today. For everything please forgive me."

"I forgive you Christian, I forgive you."

"Thank you. I love you so much, please never leave me."

"I love you too, and I won't as long as you promise never to block me out like that again."

"Okay, now can we please go to bed?"

"Yes, let's go."

Grace now has Teddy in her arms making sure he is still asleep. We both say goodnight and go to bed leaving Grace in the nursery with Teddy.

GRACES' POV

I haven't heard him scream like that since he was a young boy, I was so scared. Thankfully it was just a nightmare. After he has calmed down him and Ana go off to bed while I comfort Teddy and get him back to sleep. It doesn't take too long; he must be exhausted with so many interruptions.

When he has settled I go in search of something to eat, luckily there is a fruit salad in the fridge, I grab it and head off back to bed; I eat the fruit and watch a film. When the film finishes I am tired so I lie back and close my eyes. It's a good sleep but it doesn't last very long. The alarm clock beside the bed starts buzzing, alerting me it's time to get up and start the day, the long day that is.

**Okay, this is the longest chapter so far. It's only because I won't be updating again for a while. Remember to review and let me know what you think.**


	29. Chapter 29

Fifty Shades chapter 29

**Okay so I had a little time to write this chapter for you, it's not long, it's just to keep you going until the weekend. I have 2 days off from school next week so I will try to get a few chapters done for you.**

CHRISTIANS POV

It's been almost a week since Elena told me who was controlling her. I have had a session with John every day and I have managed to sort through it all, but I am still angry with it all. The snow is all gone, so Taylor is interviewing new security in case James decides to come at us again. My mother has gone home but Elena is still with us, she will be going to stay with my mother at Bellevue this evening, which I am thrilled about.

Gail's home too which means we are finally getting good food to eat and Ana has been able to catch up on some sleep. We have had an argument everyday for the past 5 days, and it's usually because she asks what Elena said to me. I'm still not ready to tell her because I know she will get worked up and I don't want to have to deal with it.

ANAS POV

Christian is still refusing to tell me what happened the night he tried to throw out Elena and it's really starting to worry me. I just hope he tells me before anything happens.

The good news is Gails back so I have managed to catch up on both my work and sleep which I am thankful for. Christians been having nightmares again, but again he refuses to tell me what they are about. It's frustrating because I want to help him but he is just pushing me away, which worries me a little. Taylor has notified me that there is more security being hired and the apartments security system is being updated but won't tell me why.

TAYLORS POV

I hate doing interviews. I have to hire 6 new personnel for the apartment and so far I only have 5. I have interviewed 28 people so far and not one of them meets my standards. It's stressful. The only good thing about it all is knowing that when I'm done I get to go and see Gail.

Finally meet the last candidate of the day. Colin Mitchell. I go through my list of questions and he manages to answer everyone to my satisfaction. Before I can hire him though I have to run a background check, this is when most of the candidates fail. This guy comes back clean, the only thing that comes up on him is the fact he is a registered voter and has a passport.

"Well Colin, it seems you have the job. It has been a pleasure, all of the information will be given to you tomorrow when you come for training."

"Training, what for?"

"Well how to use a gun for a start, and just the different procedures, you will see the boss doesn't like guns so we try to use them as little as possible. Tomorrow we will be training and going through the information you may need for this job. A car will pick you at 8am sharp, be ready."

"Yes, sir. I look forward to it." He gets up and leaves, he looks pleased that he has the job but a little intimidated at the prospect of shooting guns.

I call Welch to let him know the names of the newly hired security and then I call the boss to tell him the news. When I have finished the files on all of the men I e-mail all of it to Welch and Grey, then I go off to see my woman.

CHRISTIANS POV

Taylor has hired the required security and sends me all of their information which I go through to make sure they are up to my standards. After reading all 6 files I am satisfied, and leave my study to go and have some food.

Ana is already sitting at the counter eating her dinner and doesn't even look at me. We eat in silence ad then she goes off to the bathroom, probably to have a shower and get ready for bed, it leaves me with nothing to do so I go and do some more work. This is my life, it feels like all I do is work.

ANAS POV

I do't want to tell Christian the news yet, not with all that's happening, so the only way to make sure I don't is by ignoring him. After a very awkward dinner I go and shower and get myself ready for bed while he goes and pleases him self, probably by doing some work. It's hard to ignore him when he comes into the room and strips down to his boxers. He grins at me and then disappears off into the bathroom. I hear the shower and I want to get out of bed and go join him but I can't I will blurt it out if I do.

I lie in bed and just stare at the ceiling, then he walks out. He knows he is teasing me and comes out in only a towel, ho looks like a greek god when he comes out. His skin is covered in the little beads of moisture from the shower. He walks over to his side of the bed and grabs a t-shirt and clean boxers from his drawer, first he pulls on his top and then drops the towl, it takes all I have not to jump at him. He waits a few seconds allowing me to drink in his beauty before he fulls on his boxers. He smiles at me then climbs into the bed.

"So, what are you not telling me ?" How does he know.

"I have o idea what you are talking about."

"Okay, goodnight then Ana."

"Goodnight Christian, I love you."

"I love you too." He leans over and gives me a quick kiss before he fulls me close to him. I can feel him pressing into my back and I let out a little giggle. Somehow he is aroused and I haven't even done anything, all I have done is lie in bed, under the covers. I really do have that effect on him.

"What are you laughing at?"

"Nothing."

He does forget it and then we both drift off into a sleep, this time though he doesn't have any night mares, thank goodness.

**Okay guys, it's just a quick filler until the weekend, and more drama. **


	30. Chapter 30

Fifty Shades chapter 30

**Before you read this, I want you to know Ana is not pregnant again. It's too early, maybe sometime in the future, but not right now. **

CHRISTIANS POV

I manage to sleep through the night, but when I wake up Ana is gone. I have learned I should look for her before I start screaming and getting angry so that what I do. I get out of bed and slip on a pair of trousers and head to the nursery to see if she is with Teddy. I can hear her before I see her, I walk into the nursery to see her playing with Teddy and he is giggling.

"Well, good morning ."

"Ah. I was wondering how long it would take before you came looking for me. It is a good morning, the snow is clearing up so we can finally leave the apartment and take Teddy here out for some fresh air." Without answering I leave the room cursing, I had hoped the snow would take longer to clear, giving us more time to figure out a plan and tell Ana. Obviously Mother Nature is not on my side.

I go into my office and call Welch to see if he has any information on James yet but he doesn't have a thing, he is obviously staying under the radar. I call Taylor and tell him he can bring along the new security at noon for me to chat with them and make sure they are up to my standards. Their files say good things, but I need to see for myself.

ANAS POV

I was hoping maybe Christian would be glad the snow was clearing and that we could take our son out, but it seemed to send him off in a rotten mood. I dress Teddy before heading to the kitchen to get some breakfast. Christian is nowhere in sight, so he is either in his office or in the shower getting ready for his day. Gail has already made my pancakes and bacon, and has them waiting for me when I enter. She takes Teddy from me and feeds him while I eat.

He is now 1 month old so Gail has been feeding him some small amounts of baby food, and from what I can tell he seems to be enjoying it.

"So Ana, have you thought about Halloween?"

"Yeah I have, and I've decided not to do anything, Teddy is too young, and in all honesty since he was taken I would rather spend time with him. So I plan on just staying in watching some movies."

"That sounds good, well do you think it would be okay if Jason and I had the night off to take Sophie out?"

"Of course you can, I'll let Christian know."

"Thank you Ana."

I take Teddy from her and head back to the nursery to get him ready for our trip to Bellevue.

CHRISTIANS POV

After my shower I head back to my office to do some work, and try to get some security measures in place in case James tries to get to us again. Time passes quickly. Ana comes in to let me know she is going to Bellevue, and Sawyer will be taking her. Before I know it Taylor is bringing in the first new member of security. I like him, the first five are similar and I like them all, but the last man is off. I'm not sure how but he just doesn't seem right.

"Colin Mitchell. Why do you want to work as a member of my security team?"

"Well, It seems like a great opportunity, I mean you're one of the wealthiest men in Seattle, you have a great family. Teddy is the cutest little boy." How does he know what Teddy is like?

"May I ask, how do you know what Teddy is like, the only people who have actually spent any time with him are family."

"Well, I suppose I can tell you now. I am working for James, he is heading to Bellevue, ready to take Ana and your son out when they leave, and you can't do anything about it."

I am furious, but this guy is armed, I can see his gun. I press the red button on the underside of my desk alerting Taylor of danger and within seconds he is in the office with his gun pointed at Colin. He manages to get him to the ground and cuff him while I call Ana.

"Hi Christian, I am just about to leave Bellevue just now, I should be home soon."

"No, Ana you can't leave just now, I will explain when I see you but I need you to get inside and lock every door and window. Close all of the curtains inside and give the phone to my father I need to speak with him."

"Christian you are scaring me but I will do what you ask, as long as you promise to tell me what's going on when you see me."

"I promise Ana, now put my father on"

"Hi son, what can I do for you."

"Hi dad, James is after Ana and Teddy. I was told he is on his way to Bellevue to take them out when she leaves, but if she doesn't leave he may come in. I need you to get everyone to the safe room in the house. Make sure the curtains are all closed and the cars are hidden too. I will call when we know it's safe."

"Okay son. I will make sure everyone is safe."

"Thanks dad, I'll see you soon."

We hang up and I call Welch, this time he tells me where James is.

"Christian, Welch is on his way to Bellevue, he should arrive in 10 minutes, I have my team ready to go, you just let me know and I will have them over there ready to take him out."

"Thanks Welch. My family are in the safe room now so it should be fine. If he makes any move to go inside the gates of Bellevue send your team in. I am unsure if he is alone, but he will have a weapon so be careful."

"I will be, your family will be safe. I'll call you if anything happens."

I hang up just as the police arrive and arrest Colin. We explain what happened and he is taken away, now my mind is set on getting my family out of trouble.

ANAS POV

I have no clue what's going on but it must be serious if we are in the safe room. The room is silent, probably because everyone is afraid to speak. Teddy and Ava are both asleep but everyone else is sitting awake.

It must have something to do with Teddy being taken away, but I don't know who is behind it. While we are in the room I decide I am going to tell Christian the secret, as long as he tells me who is behind all of this.

"So Ana have you told Christian the news yet?"

"No, I haven't really had the time, what with everything that been happening. Are you excited?"

"Yes, I mean I know are inly young, but it's not going to happen right away. We plan on living a little before we get married. Do you think Christian will be angry with me or will he be happy for us?"

"Mia, I think he will be happy for you, yes you are only 18 but as you say you don't plan on getting married right away. Just don't go getting pregnant, because he will be furious if that happens."

"I know Ana, and I won't I'm not that stupid. He would kill Ethan if he had me pregnant."

"Yes he really would." After that short conversation everyone is silent again. As time passes everyone grows sleepier. Grace and Carrick are first to fall asleep, followed by Mia and Elliot. The only two left awake are Kate and I.

"The grey's really love their sleep don't they." This is true. Christian never really slept, but now he loves sleeping. I couldn't think why though.

"Yes they do, that also counts for Ava and Teddy, I haven't heard a peep from them since we have been in here."

"I know, Ava never usually sleeps, but she must be tired. How long do you think we've been in here?"

"I don't have a clue, but it has to have been at least 3 hours. What I want to know is what's going on that has us stuck in here."

"I would like to know too Ana, but it's Christian it could be for anything."

"es I suppose it could be, but Kate I have something to tell you."

"Really? Steele spill it."

"It's not exactly gossip that you can take and make a story out of, it's informations I am giving to you as my best friend that goes no further than this room. Not even Elliot can know, unless of course Christian has told him."

"Okay, it sounds big, but Ana you know me I won't try to make it into a story, I never have and I never will."

"Okay. Well I guess we should start from the beginning. When I was pregnant we received threats, mainly about me and Teddy. One night I was asleep and someone managed to get into our apartment, they gagged me and tied my legs and hands together, and lay me down in the fetal position on the floor. The way I was lying stressed Teddy and that's why I ended up in hospital."

"Jesus Ana, why didn't you tell me this sooner."

"I didn't really know how to. Anyway we thought it had died down but then Elena kidnapped Teddy and we had to pull a stunt that could have ruined us, luckily it didn't though, Elena managed to escape, but came back to us after she had been beaten, she refused to tell us who has done it, but I think she might have told Christian."

"Is that all?"

"Pretty much."

"Who was it that was threatening you?"

"A man named James Hugo's. He was a man Christian knew as a child, a bad man, and he hates Christian, and he wants to destroy him, and watch him suffer. That's why he is trying to kill Teddy and I, because we are Christians life, and without us he would crumble."

"Well that's a lot to process. So you think it's the same guy who beat Elena up? But why?"

"Well Elena told us that she didn't want to take Teddy, but that someone forced her to and said if she didn't then he would kill her."

"Wow. Are you okay though?"

"Yes Kate, I'm fine. I think that's maybe why we are in here."

"What because you're okay." I can't resist a giggle, but I'm careful that I'm quite because I don't want to be the one responsible for waking Elliot.

"No, James. I think he is still after me, and if he knows I am in Bellevue he may try to kill me. Christian just doesn't want to see any member of his family hurt."

"I see, I guess that makes sense, but why exactly does this guy want you dead?"

"I don't know, nobody does, well except from him."

"Okay. Well Ana, you have a very stressful life, hopefully your knight in shining armor will come and save us." We both let out a laugh now, and I'm surprised we don't wake anyone up.

We talk a little longer, and I have to say I have missed our conversations. We laugh about memories from college and we talk about life now. I'm not sure how much more time passes, but eventually we both lie down and doze off.

JAMES' POV

I have been sitting outside of the pricks parents' house for almost 4 hours now and there's no sign on movement. The house is in darkness and there are no cars parked outside. They must have gone out. I have a choice to make, turn around and go back to my apartment, and attempt this another day, or go inside and see if anyone is there.

Inside it is. I am surprised Colin has kept his mouth shut this long; I had expected the place to be crawling with police and security teams, but there's no one in sight. I drive forward and stop outside the gates. Now I have no choice but to climb. I get out of the car making sure my gun in secured safely and begin climbing. It takes all of 2 minutes to get over. I start up toward the house but a movement catches my eye. I turn around to run back but I am greeted with a punch to the face. I try to pull my gun but someone grabs my hand, and gives it a squeeze, I hear the bones cracking. They proceed to break my arm before tackling me to the ground. A few swift kicks to my ribs, and a few more punches to my face. I feel the blood as it moves along my face. I try to get up but the pain is too much. To top it off they break my leg.

Elena.

She must have gone to Christian after our.. 'disagreement'. I know now that I am not going to get away with this.

"Well look what we have here. It seems you're not as smart as you would like to think you are. I hope you know you won't be getting out of prison as quick as you did last time."

I don't even try to reply, breathing hurts, I hate to think what talking would feel like. Instead I just lie there on the ground, waiting to be taken away.

CHRISTIANS POV

After beating the shit out of James I head into the house ton retrieve my family. I head to the safe room. I unlock the door, but everyone is asleep. I lift Ana from the floor and take her to the sitting room and place her on the sofa, I head back and lift Kate out onto the sofa. Then I lift the two car seats, with Ava and Teddy inside and take them into the sitting room. I am amazed everyone is still asleep. I refuse to lift my father or Elliot, so after I take my mother into the sitting room I wake them up. We leave the girls sleeping and have a few drinks.

3 whiskeys later and I am ready to leave. I have Sawyer take Ana to the car as she is still asleep and I take Teddy, strapping him in and making sure he is secure. I climb into the back seat with my wife and son, just as Taylor climbs in.

"Sir, the police have taken him now. He will serve quite the sentence. Breaking and entering, kidnap and attempted murder. He tried to kill 3 people so that's a big sentence on its own. Plus breaking and entering of two properties, twice in your property and then here and of course forcing Elena to take Teddy."

"Thank you Taylor. You may take us home now."

He starts the car and we leave Bellevue. I am satisfied, and finally for the first time in a few weeks I feel safe. The press has gathered outside Escala, having caught wind of the incident at Bellevue. Sawyer takes Teddy inside as I lift Ana. It amazes me that she is still asleep after this amount of time. I take her into the bedroom and place her under the covers. I go to the nursery and change teddy into some fresh clothes and take him into the kitchen to get him some food. Gail has read my mind and prepared some food for him.

He giggles as I pretend the food is on an airplane and eats it willingly. He doesn't fuss once and finishes his food within 20 minutes. I go to the fridge and grab one of the bottles Ana has prepared and have Gail heat it up. After ha has had some milk I burp him and place him in his bouncer. I take it to my office and do some work but I can't concentrate. I check to see if Ana is awake yet but she is still asleep so I decide to take Teddy out for a walk.

I go to the nursery and grab a coat and a thick blanket. It's still cold outside even though the snow has cleared. I put the coat on him and place him in the stroller before cover him with the thick blanket. Just as I put my coat on I hear Ana asking where I am.

"Christian Grey, you are not leaving without me are you?" I turn around to see Ana standing, she has her red coat buttoned up and her shoes already on.

"No it would seem I'm not. What's in the bag?"

"Well this bag has everything me might need inside. It has some diapers, another blanket, wipes, a bottle and anything else we might need for Teddy." I hadn't even thought to bring the bag.

"I see, well are we going to take our son out for a walk or are we going to stand here and chat?"

"We are taking our soon out." She smiles and links arms with me.

ANAS POV

We leave Escala without fearing for our security, and for the first time ever, we have been able to take our son out for a walk without security. As we walk through Seattle we talk about everything and anything, and for the first time we are like a normal couple. We walk for about 40 minutes before we head back to the apartment. When we get back inside we take teddy to his nursery and put him to bed before heading to the kitchen to have some dinner. We eat our dinner in near silence before Saying goodnight to Gail and heading off to bed. We have a shower before getting ready for bed and the climb in, Christian hugging me close to him. Tonight though, he isn't aroused, he is tired and so am I.

"I love you Christian. I am sorry I have been so cold toward you this week, but I have something to tell you. Tomorrow I will let you know."

"I love you too Ana, I promised you I would tell you what Elena said to me that pissed me off so much and I will, tomorrow."

And with that we both close our eyes and got to sleep. A peaceful sleep at that.

**This is my longest chapter ever. I know it's taken a while but I hope you enjoy it. You will find out what the big surprise is when Christian does. **

kfoifhboihJB


	31. Chapter 31

Fifty Shades chapter 31

**I know it's been a whole week so I am going to try and make this chapter a little longer for you.**

**CHRISTIANS POV**

I wake up with Ana still asleep next to me and make the decision to get out of bed and get some work sorted. That doesn't go well; I go into my office and find an e-mail from Elena. I refuse to open it and just delete it, knowing that it will be her trying to ruin my life again.

I give up on work and go for some breakfast instead, but Gail isn't there to cook yet so I have to do it myself. I make pancakes, enough for me and Ana along with some bacon, I grab a muffin from the jar and pour 2 glasses of orange juice and take it all to the bedroom. I gently nudge Ana awake and allow her a few seconds to adjust herself and set the food in front of her. We both eat our food and talk about everything before we are interrupted by a crying Teddy.

"I'll get him Ana, you just relax and finish your breakfast."

"Fine, I'm not goin to argue with you."

I leave the room and make quick work of getting Ted back to his mother for a feeding, while she feeds him I start a bath for Ana ad go to check that Gail is awake now. Once I'm sure she is awake I hand Ted over to her and tell her to dress him for my mother who is taking him for the weekend. I get back to the room and check on the bath which is perfect. I light the candles that are scattered around and go into the bedroom and pick Ana up, bridal style. She giggles a little and I take her into the 'spa'.

"Ana, this weekend you are going to be pampered. Gail and Taylor are going to see Sophie and my mother has Teddy, so it's just you and me baby."

"That sounds wonderful, but are you sure it's me who is getting all of the enjoyment or do you benefit too?"

"No baby, just you."

"Fine." She's pissed really, you can't please her sometimes.

I leave her to soak in the bath while I get the rest of the day planned. I see Jason and Gail off before setting up the TV room. I grab all of the cushions from the library and everywhere else in the apartment and set them out in the TV room, and then I grab the sets of twinkling lights and decorate the room. I close the curtains and the room is in total darkness until I turn on the lights. Then I go to retrieve my wife. She is almost asleep so that must be a good sign. I scoop her out of the water and dry her before she puts on some of her cozy pajamas and a robe so that we match. When she is ready I scoop her up again ad carry her to the TV room and set her down on the soft cushions.

**ANAS POV**

I don't know what is going on but I like it. Christian sets me down on the cushions and presents me with a bag full of my favorite films.

"Ana, I want you to pick one of these films to watch just now, and through the course of the weekends we will get through all of them."

"Really, you're going to watch films?"

"I love watching films, but only with you." I smile and pick my film. It's one of my all-time favorites, The Notebook.

By the time it's over I'm in tears and I can see even Christian is shedding a little tear. We watch another film before we have some lunch. Which Christian claims he prepared himself, but really I think Gail cooked it and left it for Christian to heat up, but I don't argue. After lunch I get a massage from Christian and then we both cuddle up and watch a Christmas move. I mean who doesn't love Christmas films. We laugh and then get talking about Christmas, this leaves me excited knowing that this year we can celebrate it with Teddy and Ava. We put another movie on but we only watch the beginning before we have both dozed off.

When I wake again Christian is gone. I want to go look for him but I have been given strict instructions not to walk anywhere that he must carry me. I lie and wait but not for long before he returns with food. I can smell it before he is through the door and I beam. He comes into the room with a bag filled with Chinese food, but not just Chinese, it's my favorite food. We divide all of the food and dig in devouring everything from the curry to the noodles.

"Christian, why are you doing all of this?"

"What, can't I pamper my wife?"

"Hmm, I suppose you can, and I must say it's great. What else have you got planned for me?"

"Not so fast, you will have to be patient and wait." I don't say anything else, I just grin and lie back into the sea of pillows and relax.

I can't wait to tell him the good news though, but I will wait until this weekend is over to let him know.

**Okay so this is just a short chapter, I'm sort of losing inspiration for the story but I won't stop writing. Maybe you could help me and maybe give me some ideas. I know a lot of you want to know what the surprise is and I will tell you, soon.**


	32. Chapter 32

Fifty Shades chapter 32

**Another one since the last one was short.**

**Can I ask you guys a favor too, could you please go read my friends fan fic, she has just started but it's amazing. Follow her story if you could. Her username is MuchBetter and her story is called Fifty Shades of Affection**

**CHRISTIANS POV**

Ana falls asleep at some point and I decide we can just sleep in the TV room, I grab the covers from our bed and drag them in before covering us both up and going to sleep. I'm surprised I don't have any nightmares; instead I sleep the whole night through until my body clock realizes it's time to get up.

I check my blackberry and it's exactly 7am, I quietly leave the room and go and prepare breakfast for Ana and myself before starting the bath for her. I pour in some lavender scented bubbles before lighting the candles. I light some vanilla candles and then some lavender candles and the room smells amazing, I do love pampering my wife. I take her breakfast to her while the bath fills and then set about my plan.

I go into the foyer and just as I asked the red roses are here and waiting. I take all of the petals off and scatter them around, creating a trail for Ana to follow, then I place the clue cards and go in to transport her into the bath. She is just finishing her breakfast when I walk in and I make quick work of lifting her up and taking her into the lavender room. She can smell it before we even enter the bedroom and her face lights up, she really does love to be pampered.

I check the water before placing her in gently allowing her to adjust the change in temperature, she lies back to let me know she is comfortable and I leave to get on with the rest of the preparations for the game. I prepare some chicken salad subs, a fruit salad and a chocolate tray before packing them all up in the picnic basket and taking it to the library. I set out the checkered blanket and light the candles, this time some cinnamon scented candles. I close the curtains and the room is left basking in the candle light. I leave the library and take the ice cream and strawberries from the kitchen; I take them up into the guest room which is decorated with more twinkling lights and candles. I grab the toys R us bag from the closet and place the games in the center of the room, surrounded by yet more cushions, and it occurs to me that we have too many cushions in the apartment. I close the door and head back to the bathroom.

I don't go in I just instruct Ana.

"Okay, baby, you can get out of the bath now, I want you to dry yourself off and put your robe on and then come find me." I hear her giggle from the other side of the door but I don't have time for chit chat. I leave the room and go to the first stop of the game.

**ANAS POV**

I make quick work of drying myself off and putting my robe on and then leave to find Christian. As soon as I step out of the bathroom I am greeted with a trail of rose petals, I notice a small white envelope by the door and pick it up to read it:

_So I thought we could play a little game today_

_ You must decide where I am based on the clues you find._

I put the card in my robe pocket and head out of the room, and then I'm greeted with a choice and another envelope.

_Okay, here's the first clue darling. We have had fun_

_ In here, but we have also had some bad times in here_

_ It's one of my favorite places, and I do believe you_

_ Like it too. Come find me dear and don't go the _

_ Wrong way or I'll have to __**PUNISH**__ you._

I read it a few times and then check the paths of petals. One of them leads straight through the main room and out to the foyer, probably going to the library, unless I am meeting him in the garage and the other leads towards the stairs, so that could be the playroom or the guest room. My first instinct is the playroom, considering his use of capitals on the word punish, but that would be too obvious.

I put the envelope in my pocket and walk forward towards the library or the garage. I am somewhat relieved when I find that it's the library I'm going to but at the same time a little bit apprehensive in case it's the wrong room. _There's inly one way to find out_, great my subconscious joins me. To my relief it's the correct room but I'm gob smacked.

"Well I was beginning to think you had gone to the wrong room. So what do you think?"

"Wow."

"I take that as a good thing then?"

"Christian I love it. How, when did you do all of this?"

"When you were in your bath soaking away, and don't worry this isn't all I have planned for the day but I think an early lunch may be in order considering the day we have ahead of us."

"Okay, but you do realize I only ate my breakfast about 1 hour ago don't you."

"Of course I do, we aren't eating straight away anyway. I have something to show you."

"Really, thank goodness for that, I don't think I could have handles anymore food yet." I walk over and sit down, excited for what he is going to show me.

He goes over to one of the bookshelves and brings back two large boxes, one that's white and gold and the other which is my favorite color, baby blue. I am pretty sure I look confused right now but Christian is too excited to even notice. He sits the boxes down in front of us and grins like a Cheshire cat.

"Okay, pick which box you want to see first." I pick the white one and he nods, pushing the blue one to the side. He places the white one down and lifts the top off, It takes a few moment for me to realize what it is but when I do I can't help but wrap my arms around Christian and hold him there.

"Okay Ana, now do you want to take a look or are you just going to choke me to death?"

"Hmm, I think I would like to take a look." He nods and hands me the book.

I open it up and smile even more. The first page has a picture of Christian that I recognize as one of the pictures he had taken for the newspaper when we first met, he has written under it _**'The first time I realized I loved you, all my love C **_x' I flip to the next page and it's a picture of us together at my graduation and he has written '_**The day I wish you could have introduced me to your father as your boyfriend.'**_ I look at him and he is smiling as I look through the pictures. They go on for a while of different memories together and then it has our wedding photos, I would say about 40 photos of us and our families. My favourite one is the picture we had taken outside the church. Christian and I are stood in the middle, my family is all gathered around Christian's side and his family around my side, he has captioned it_** 'The day we became one big family. I will never forget that day. It was the happiest day of my life… so far.'**_ I have tears rolling down my check now and I turn to Christian in time to see him wiping away some of his own. I close the book and give him another suffocating hug.

"Okay, now the second one."

He hands me the blue box and I open it revealing a blue scrap book with the words _**"BABY GREY NO.1"**_ I can't help but smile, it shows me he wants more children. The first page has a picture of Christian and I the day we told our families I was pregnant with the caption _**'The second happiest day of my life'**_. The next page has a picture of me just as my bump is starting to show, again no caption. The third page is different it has the words _**'THE JOURNEY OF THE BUMP"**_ stuck down with my first scan picture underneath. I flip the page to see a picture of me side on showing off my tiny bump in our apartment, the next page is the same but there is another photo beside it of everything Kate and I bought the day we went shopping. The rest of the pages go on similarly but each time there is a different picture next to my bump, some of them I am resting in bed patting my bump and some of them I am shopping for baby items, but it strikes me that I hadn't even noticed Christian taking any of the photos, but I decide not to ask and instead keep looking through the book. After each month there is a page with the words _**'BABY GREY'S ARRIVAL'**_ with a picture of Teddy underneath, just after he was born he has captioned it _**'By far the happiest day of my life. Can't wait to see my boy grow up.**_' A few tears slip from my eyes but I continue to look. There are pictures of me with Teddy, and some of Christian with Teddy and then some with our families and Teddy. After a few more pages it goes blank. I close the book and look at Christian looking for an explanation.

"Well the next picture will be his first Halloween but obviously it hasn't passed yet."

"Christian I love it and I love you. I don't understand how you ever though you couldn't do hearts and flowers."

"I love you too Ana, now how about some lunch it's just gone 12."

"Already, well that time past quickly. I am hungry now so lunch will be nice."

He puts the books back into the boxes and returns them to the shelve before coming back and serving our lunch which looks delicious.

**CHRISTIANS POV**

We chat a little as we eat our lunch, which if I don't say so myself is delicious. When we have finished I clear up putting everything back into the basket and taking it to the kitchen to be cleaned. I grab 2 glasses and some champagne and head back to the library where Ana is patiently waiting.

"We are going to have some champagne and then continue this game."

"Okay."

"When we have finished I am going to take these to the kitchen and go to my next destination. You can't leave this room until I e-mail you understood?"

"Yes, now hurry up I want to continue this game." I do as she says and finish my glass. I stand up and take the glasses and champagne to the kitchen before heading off to the next room. When I am comfortable I e-mail Ana letting her know she can come find me now.

I turn my phone off and wait.

**ANAS POV**

After 5 minutes I hear my phone buzzing and I know its Christian letting me know I can go find him. After the first surprise I am excited to see what else he has in store for me. I think I will tell him the news today, it will be exciting, but I will wait until the day is done.

I leave the room and follow the petals again, they take me to the bottom of the stairs where another envelope is located I open it and read the clue.

_Okay this isn't really a clue because if you follow the petals there is only one place they lead to, so hurry up and come join me for some fun and games Ana, I'm waiting_.

Fine it's not much of a clue but if there were two paths I could be misinterpreted, I hoped it would have led to the playroom but unfortunately it doesn't, instead it leads to the guest room. I walk in and see that he has also decorated this room with twinkling lights and a mass amount of cushions. I notice the strawberries and ice cream in the middle of the room as well as a pile of games. I don't hesitate and head over the cushions and take a seat.

"Well you have really gone all out on this weekend haven't you."

"Yes I do believe I have, but it's time we spent some time together, and you needed some time to relax."

"Fair point well-made " He looks shocked that I have used his own phrase on him but my giggle suppresses the look and he smiles again.

"Okay, pick a game."

"Hmm, I pick Ker Plunk."

"Damn, I love this game, I must warn you now I always win." He has a sexy grin on his face that makes me want to win so much more.

"We'll see." I smile back at him as he begins setting the game up, after a few minutes it's all set up and ready to go.

"Wait, before we start, what are the strawberries and ice cream for?" if he says to eat I will hit him.

"Well the winner gets to eat the ice cream and be fed the strawberries." He smirks and I nod my head signaling that I'm ready to start.

He lets me go first and I pull a red stick, no marbles fall. He pulls a blue stick but no marbles fall. I pull another red stick and 2 marbles drop into my tray and he laughs, but it's my turn to laugh when he pulls a yellow stick and 4 marbles drop into his tray. I don't want to make another move because it looks so unsteady but I pull a green stick and no marbles drop. He looks at me and grins before he pulls a blue stick, no marbles fall and he smirks again but that doesn't last long because just as he sets the blue stick down another 4 marbles fall into his tray.

By the end of the game he has 11 marbles and I have 9, making me the winner. He pouts a little as he puts the game away. His pouting doesn't last long.

"Christian there are no spoons, how am I supposed to eat the ice cream."

"Oh Ana, I do believe you have something to do, or do I need to remind you." I am totally confused.

"Explain please."

"Well remember the night you went into labor, where did you and why?"

"Oh I see. Well lie back. I do believe I have a new flavor to try, what was it again? Oh yes Ben & Jerry's & Christian." He smirks a little more, and it has me wondering if he let me win on purpose, but I soon discard the thought because let's be honest he would not pass up a chance to eat ice cream off of me.

As he lies back he hands me a spoon. I pull his top off and put a small mouthful of ice cream in my mouth. I kiss him allowing him to taste the ice cream and within seconds I can feel him against my leg and I let out a little giggle, he doesn't say anything, just allows a small moan to escape his mouth. I take another spoonful of ice-cream and place it in his oh so perfect abs. This is every girls dream, eating ice cream off of Christian Greys abs. I allow it to melt a little and them lick it off slowly making him moan even more. Now I understand what all the fuss was about. I take a strawberry and put it in my mouth before goin in for another kiss, he bites the tip from it and before I even realize it our positions are reversed.

He keeps true to his word, no sex. When he has had enough he leaves and tells me to wait for the e-mail.

**CHRISTIANS POV**

I take the ice cream and strawberries back to the kitchen and put them in their rightful places before cleaning the sticky ice cream from me middle. I head into the foyer and grab the box of pink roses and tear the petals off. I gather up all of the red petals and place them in the now empty box before creating a new path with the pink petals. I leave another set of envelopes before heading to the next room and e-mailing Ana to let her know it's time to find me. I think it may take a little longer this time.

**ANAS POV**

I am left waiting a little longer this time before I get the e-mail. While I'm waiting I think about the paths and realize the only other room there was that could be found using the petals would be our bedroom so I know I can go straight there, but my theory is spoiled when I leave and realize he has changed the petals and therefore the paths. I follow the trail of pink downstairs where there is a black envelope waiting. I open it up to find a rather cryptic clue.

_I do love to pamper my wife. I'm in a room that smells _

_ Like lavender, but it's not the bathroom. But it does have_

_ A bath, well sort of. Can you guess where I am?_

No I cannot guess where he is but I have to think. I look at the path, one leads to out bedroom but I know it's not the bathroom, the next leads out toward the foyer so I take that one. It leads to the elevator so down I go. I press the button and within seconds I am in the garage, I follow the petals which lead to the trunk of the R8, so I open it and inside there is a small pink box, I open it and find a key for apartment F of Escala. So it's back up I go, I stop on the floor for apartment F and follow the trail of pink petals to the apartment, I go inside and I smell lavender. I keep following the petals to a room, which should be the bathroom but looks more like a mini spa. There is a Jacuzzi and a massage table as well as a mini sauna room. I see Christian standing beside the massage table waiting for me.

I walk over and he orders me to lie down, I take off my robe and lie down of the table, he gives me the most wonderful massage before sending me into the sauna.

"Okay, when you hear a beep you can come out and find me, I will be going back to our apartment this time." I nod and he leaves.

I relax in the sauna until I hear the beep; I climb out and quickly put my robe on and make my way back to our apartment. I follow the petals which have now been changed to white petals. They lead me back into the TV room which is still filled with cushions. As I walk in I can't see Christian but I don't leave the room and instead take a seat and wait for him. After 2o minutes he comes into the room holding a tray of food, and I realize it's almost 6pm.

"For dinner this evening we have homemade chicken casserole with vegetables and for desert some chocolate fudge cake, with extra fudge."

"Sounds yummy, now get your ass down here I want to eat." He smiles and sits down.

We eat our food and talk about Christmas which ends with me being really excited and wanting to go out and buy presents.

**CHRISTIANS POV**

We finish our food and I leave to set up the final path. I have managed to get some baby blue roses, so instead of tear the petals off I leave a trail of roses for Ana, I e-mail her letting her know she can come and get me now, but this time there are no clues.

It takes her all of two minutes to reach the bedroom and she is still smiling.

"Well , what happened to no sex this weekend?"

"Oh, who said anything about sex? Go and put some clothe son we are going out."

"Okay, but may I ask where we are going?"

"You can, but I'm not going to tell you." She looks amused and intrigued now and she gets dressed pretty quickly.

I put her coat on and the slip mine on. She goes to walk but I pick her up.

"Christian what are you doing?"

"Ana, I do believe I told you at the beginning of the weekend you are not to walk anywhere, unless I have told you to."

She doesn't say anything she just nods and snuggles closer to me.

We get to the garage and I put her into the R8 before slipping in myself. I hadn't even planned on this happening but I'm a little excited now. I buckle up and drive out, Ana looks confused but she doesn't ask any questions. She lights up when she sees where we are. I allow her to walk; I don't want to look like a fool. We walk into the store and head to the custom decorations.

"Hi Will, any chance we could get something made?"

"Hi Christian, of course come on back." I look at Ana who looks like she is going to burst with excitement.

"Okay, so what can I do for you then?"

"Well it's our first Christmas as a family so I want something made."

"Okay, how about a snow globe with a picture of your family inside?"

"That sounds great. I have the perfect picture too." I pull out the picture Elliot took of Ana, Ted and I stood against the window as the snow fell. Ana smiles as I hand it over to Will.

"Oh now that's a lovely picture. Okay I will get on this right away, you can pick it up tomorrow around 7pm, is that okay?"

"That great, thanks for this Will I really appreciate it. See you tomorrow."

"It's no problem Christian, yes I will see you tomorrow, maybe you can bring your son round, haven't seen him yet."

"I will do, goodbye Will."

"Bye."

We leave the shop and I sweep Ana up again before sitting her in the car. I climb into the driver's side and buckle up before heading back to the apartment. When I get out of the car I go round to Ana's side and lift her from the car and take her up to the apartment, when inside I put her down and allow her to get changed while I go to the toilet.

When I finish I go into the bedroom and I'm greeted by my wife who is lying in our bed in her underwear with a cane in her hand.

"Well I think it's about time I had a little punishment don't you?"

"What for ?"

"I'm sure you could think of a few things."

"But you haven't disobeyed me this weekend."

"Have I not. Well we will have to change that." She stands up from the bed and walk around the room still holding the cane, she walks past me and lightly hits my arm, she walks around me and gently smacks my behind before appearing in front of me rolling her eyes and biting her lip.

"Oh now you're in for it."

"Good, but I was hoping you could use these." She dangles the velvet pouch in front of me before placing it in my hand.

**ANAS POV**

I have been waiting for this all weekend. After a short silence Christian finally answers me.

"My Pleasure, go and bed over the bed." I do as he says, knowing what's coming next.

He comes up behind me, I expect him to put the silver balls in my mouth and tell me to suck but he doesn't. I wonder why until I hear him sucking them and I am even more excited. All of a sudden I feel him... _there_. He teases me for a few seconds before he slips the balls inside of me. I stand straight and I can feel them, I wish I had gone to the toilet before this. The balls feel heavier inside, and I can feel their every movement.

Christian sits on the bed and picks up the cane.

"Come dear, you wanted this." I walk over to him rather awkwardly which causes him to laugh.

"I take it you didn't go to the toilet?" I just shake my head.

"Well, this is going to be fun." Now I'm worried.

I climb over his lap and allow him to position me to his liking. When he is satisfied he begins caressing me, and it feels good but all too soon I feel the cane come down, but it doesn't hurt just tingles and I can feel the balls pulling. After another 5 hits I can feel myself on the edge.

"Ana, let go." And with that I am gone. He wasn't kidding when he said this was going to be fun. I don't even have time to come down from my high before I am sent spiraling again when he pulled the balls out. Having a full bladder makes it even better. Again before I have a chance to recover he slams into me hard.

I can feel it building again, and I hear Christian.

"Fuck Ana." After a few more hard thrusts I come undone and so does he, we scream each other's names and he collapses on top of me. We lie like this until our breathing is back to normal. He pulls out of me and rolls over.

"So how was that Ana?" he is smirking, I know he is.

"That was just. Wow."

"I know."

"Maybe we should abstain from sex during the week and see how it is then."

"No way, are you kidding, I would be a walking hard-on all week." I can't help but laugh and it's bad because it's true.

My mind wanders, and I try to decide if I should tell him the news now or not.

"Christian, I have something to tell you."

"Oh God, please don't tell me your pregnant again. I mean I do want more kids, but Ted is only one month old, I don't think I could cope." I laugh a little, I feel the exact same as he does.

"No Christian I am not pregnant again, I agree it would be difficult. Anyway, remember a few weeks ago at our appointment they said they would get in touch and let us know, well they did."

"Really, when and what did they say?"

"Yes, last week but it was when Elena was here and I didn't want to throw it at you while you were dealing with her."

"That was a wise decision. So what did they say?"

"We got it Christian. We got the house. We can go and see it this week and building can start as soon as we want. We could be in our new home for Christmas."

"That's fantastic Ana, I am so excited. It's the perfect way to end a fantastic weekend. Now let's get some sleep, we have a busy day tomorrow, we have to clean this place up before anyone gets home."

"Yes we do, you made quite the mess Christian Grey."

"Yes, well it was all for your benefit, and may I ask how did you enjoy the new flavor of ice cream, will you be having it more often?"

"Yes I will, I now know what all the fuss was about. Now go to sleep Christian."

"Okay, I love you Ana."

"I love you too."

And with that I drift off, I am exhausted from my... workout and the weekend's events.

**Well guys this is my longest chapter yet its 4,800 words. I hope you enjoyed the surprise. There are a few more to come in the next few chapters. We will see a little more drama again, this time it involves a little more of the Grey clan. **

**Please review this chapter.**


	33. Chapter 33

Fifty Shades chapter 33

**Sorry I forgot to upload this during the week. I's just a short filler but I am working on the next chapter so hopefully I will have it up soon. **

**CHRISTIANS POV**

For the first time in a while Ana is awake before me. I don't understand why she tries to sneak out of the bed because it doesn't work, she always jolts me awake. Just as she comes back out of the bathroom I get out of bed, We have to tidy up the apartment today, I don't want Gail cleaning up something that I arranged.

"Good morning , are you ready to tidy the apartment with me?"

"Good morning, yes in fact I am, but before we do anything can we have some breakfast."

"I thought you would never ask." We leave the room and head for the kitchen where she cooks us both some pancakes and bacon. We eat them fairly quickly without much chat and then set about cleaning up.

"Where should we start?" She looks at me with a smile on her face but I can't just stare I have to answer her.

"We can start in the library; we need to get rid of the candles and give you space to read and what not."

"Okay, well let's go." She seems eager to clean, and I think it may have something to do with the fact we will be leaving this apartment and moving into an actual home soon.

I didn't realize how many candles I had actually used until now, there are at least 40 candles, all burned out. That's no including the candles in the bathroom. It takes us about 29 minutes to clean the library and put all of the cushions back to where they belong, we tackle the TV room next. We only have to put the cushions where they belong, the lights look good up and it's almost Christmas so they would be going back up again. Next we go the the guest room and put the pillows back onto the bed and in the closet, then we put the board games away before taking down the twinkling lights. The room looks boring like this but it's barley used so it doesn't make much difference.

After we have cleaned all 3 rooms plus our room it's almost lunch time, how time flys when you are having fun.

**ANAS POV**

I have never seen Christian do any domestic work since we have been married, and he looks hot while he does it. I think he is trying to tease me a little, he is walking around with nothing but his pj bottoms on, and his hair is all ruffled. We sit down to have some lunch and its Gails famous lasagna, Christian tries his hardest to pass it off as his own but he can barely cook pasta.

"So, we are going for a meal at my mother's tonight, it's a family thing, we do it every year for Halloween. It gives us a chance to get a picture with Ted in his costume."

"Okay, I can't wait to see him. What did your mother say she was dressing him up as?"

"I honestly can't remember, she keeps changing it so we will have to wait and see."

After lunch Christian goes off to do some work leaving me to my own devices. I check my Mac to see if I have any e-mails or work I can be doing. I open my mail box and I'm confronted by about a dozen e-mails from Hannah. I open one of them up and I let out a squeal, which of course sends Christian in my direction.

"Ana what is it?"

"Hannah and Luke are engaged. He proposed last night, and of course she said yes. That is so exciting. Hannah and Sawyer, and Mia and Ethan. They could have a double wedding."

"Ana do remember, Mia and Ethan want a longer engagement. So unless Sawyer and Hannah want the same thing then a double wedding is out of the question."

"I suppose, but it doesn't hurt to dream."

"I suppose not. We are leaving in 2 hours, so I suggest you go and get yourself showered and dressed or I may have to spank you again."

"Hmm, that's a difficult choice, how about you come shower with me ?"

"It would be my pleasure, no hurry up before I change my mind." He slaps my backside gently and I run into our bathroom, Christian following closely behind.

We have a quick shower, no sex. We get dressed and leave for Bellevue, it's as lovely as always and everyone seems to be happy, which has never happened. There is always someone in a bad mood, but not tonight.

**I did say this was only going to be filler. I promise you though you will get a long chapter filled with drama. **


	34. Chapter 34

**Fifty Shades chapter 34**

_**Im ill again so it's just a short chapter. I promise you that I will upload at least 2 big chapters before Christmas, and they will both be full of drama and excitement, as well as a few arguments and tense parts.**_

**ANAS POV**

We get halfway through our meal before Mia pulls me aside, we go into the bathroom so she can talk without anyone else listening and she begins to worry me.

"Mia please tell me why you are being so secretive, your scaring me."

"Ana, I need to tell you something." This does sound serious.

"Mia you know you can talk to me."

"I know, but please what I'm about to tell you goes no further than this until I say so."

"Okay, now will you tell me."

"Okay. Ana, I'm pregnant."

"Wow, that's amazing Mia, but why didn't you want everyone else to know?"

"Well I don't want them thinking I am only marrying Ethan because of the baby, but we do have to push the wedding up."

"Mia, they would understand, it's obvious that you love each other."

"I know, it's mainly Christian I am worried about telling, so maybe you could tell him for me?" I knew there would be a catch.

"I will tell him Mia, but I can't guarantee he won't come after you anyway."

"I know, but you keep him calm so he won't be as mad."

"Okay, now can we get back to dinner, they are going to be wondering where we are."

"Sure." She gives me a genuine smile and we head back to the dining room to finish the meal.

When we walk in everyone looks at us to see if we are going to tell them what we were discussing, but as soon as they look at Mia they know nothing is going to be said so go back to their own conversations. Christian looks at me and his facial expressions screams 'you will tell me what you were talking about'. My mind then busies itself going through the different reactions he will have when I tell him about Mia. We finish our meal and then Christian and I say our goodbyes and head home, we don't talk in the car and it's a first, instead he talks on his phone. When we get home he goes straight to his office and I just go to bed. Maybe I can get out of telling him at least for tonight.

**CHRISTIANS POV**

I try to avoid Ana because she can read me like a book if I am keeping something from her. I plan on keeping this a surprise as long as possible, but it won't be long. I know she discussed something with Mia at my parents and I want to know, but I suppose I can wait, I love seeing Ana when she is surprised. I sit in my office and wait for the call back but I'm interrupted by Taylor.

"Sir, your mother wants to know what time she should bring Teddy around tomorrow?"

"Noon." As usual he nods and leaves the room.

I sit in silence waiting for the call, and after 2 hours I'm about to give up but then my cell rings and I'm quick to pick it up.

"Grey"

"Hi Christian, it's Will your globe is finished, I will have it delivered to you instead of you coming to collect it."

"Thanks Will that's fantastic." Just seconds after hanging up it rings again, finally my plans are confirmed now I get to tell Ana. I turn my computer off and head to the bedroom to let Ana in on the surprise but when I walk in she is sound asleep, I don't have the heart to wake her so I take of my top and change into some pajama bottoms and climb into bed beside her, wrapping her in my arms.

She reacts a little and moves closer to me but I don't get a chance to talk before I have drifted off.

**ANAS POV**

I sleep all night and when I wake up I am greeted my Christian standing in the doorway holding our son. I glance at the clock and have a mini heart attack, it's passed noon. I climb out of bed and slip on some jeans and a t-shirt before heading to have some food. I walk into the kitchen and I am greeted with my usual, bacon eggs and pancakes, with a glass of orange juice. The smell of the food practically has me drooling. I take a seat and start to eat and for the first time ever I finish everything that is on my plate. Once I have eaten I go to the bathroom and brush my teeth and fix, or at least try to fix my hair. When I'm satisfied I go in search of my son and husband, I find them in Christians office, and they are both dressed and ready for an outing.

"Look Teddy there's mummy. Should we tell her what we are going to do today?" Teddy just babbles and Christian takes it as a yes.

"Well, we are going to see the house. Elliot is there now with Gia, the interior decorator. We have to meet them to discuss what we are doing with the place."

"Okay, just give me a minute I need to put my coat on." I run out of his office andinto the bedroom grabbing my coat and a pair of flats. I slip them on as I arrive at the elevator where they are already waiting. I can't help but smile when I see Christian has settled Teddy in his car seat and managed to fold the stroller correctly.

"we ready to go?" He nods and we all hop into the elevator. Within minutes we are in the garage and Taylor secures Teddy into the back of the SUV while Christian packs the stroller into the trunk, leaving me to climb into the car and wait.

It doesn't take long and soon we are off. I am nervous and excited at the same time. Christian and I discuss things about the house which turn into a heated debate about the colors of the bedroom, by the time we have reached the house we aren't even speaking and I can see in Taylors face that he wants to laugh because he knows I have won the argument.

"Okay, you win brown cream and gold it is." I smile as he says it and Taylor somehow manages to stay straight faced. We drive through the huge gates and up towards the house. It's better than I remember. When Taylor stops the car we climb out and I am pretty sure Christian's jaw drops as well as Taylors.

"When?" I can't not laugh at Christians reaction. I told him we got the house, but what I didn't tell him is that I had been helping Elliot and Gia get it ready for today.

"Hey bro. I guess Ana didn't tell you then. She has been working with us for about 3 months in secret to get this planned. Your house is ready for you to move in right now if you want."

"So that argument in the car about the bedroom colors was pointless then?"

"Yep, I had already picked them and had it done for us."

"Well, this is a surprise. Taylor did you know about this." Christian turns to Taylor but knows straight away he had no idea about it. He is still standing wide eyed and gawping. "I guess not then."

"Well do you want to go in and see it or not?" Elliot sounds more excited about his than he should.

We follow him into our new home and take a look around. When we look at the master bedroom Christian smiles. He likes it. We look at the rest of the house but we both get a surprise when we look at the nursery. It is an exact replica of the nursery in Escala except bigger. I turn around to see Elliot and grinning. I run up to him and hug him pretty much cutting of all of his air, but he hugs me back.

There is another room across from the nursery, the exact same size, but it's a blank canvas. Elliot explains it's in case we want any more children, and I know Christian does and I do to but we have to wait a while.

He house is huge. There is a master bedroom with an en-suite, 2 guest bedrooms both en-suite, 2 nurseries, 2 offices one for Christian and one for myself, our kitchen and living area and a dining room, plus a TV room and another bathroom, and we can't forget the small library. Then there are the staff quarters. There are 3 bedrooms, a small kitchen, a dining room and a small living area as well as 2 bathrooms. There is a huge garage at the side of the house; it can hold 3 SUVS plus another 2 or 3 cars depending on their size.

I find the door that I assume takes us to the basement, I go down the stairs and I'm greeted with our own mini spa and pool, as well as some gym equipment. I go back up to the living room and go out onto the patio. Outside there is a small guest house. I go inside and I realize it's really not as small as it looks. There are 2 good size rooms as well as a shared bathroom, kitchen/dining room and living area.

**CHRISTIANS POV**

As Ana continues to explore I call Sawyer and tell him to pack some suitcases with clothes that belong to Ana and I, as well as a case for himself. I tell him to get Gail to pack a case for herself and Taylor and that they should all come here. I plan on moving in tonight.

Forty minutes later he arrives with Gail and the cases. Taylor helps him bring them inside before taking the ones that belong to Gail and himself into their quarters, Sawyer follows behind him. I take the other 2 upstairs to out bedroom. I go downstairs in search of Ana. When I eventually find her buried away in the library I drag her out.

"We are going shopping."

"Why?" she looks a little confused.

"Well, it's a new house so we are going to go and buy some new clothes, and maybe even some Christmas things."

"Okay, let's go." She jumps with excitement.

I notify Taylor we are heading out but he doesn't have to come with us before securing Teddy into the back of the SUV. Ana sits in the back with him while I drive.

It's a good few hours before we return home. We purchase some new clothing for ourselves and Teddy before splurging on Christmas gifts for our son. We have our dinner and decide to have an early night, we have a lot of things to do tomorrow with moving our clothes from Escala to here, and anything else we might want to bring along. We bathe Ted and get him settles before we go and take our own relaxing bath.

Ana must be exhausted because while I give her a massage she drifts off to sleep, leaving me with the tricky task if putting her pajamas on and getting her into bed. After a fair amount of difficulty I finally have her tucked under the covers sleeping peacefully. I throw on my pajamas trousers and a plain white t-shirt and climb in beside her. I pull her close to me, not only does it comfort me it heats me up. I allow the darkness to take me.

**I hope to get a big chapter up soon. Thanks for reading, and remember to review.**


	35. Chapter 35

Fifty Shades chapter 35

_**Okay guys, going to try and get a few big chapters up before Christmas time. This chapter will be the end of October. **_

**October 31****st**

**ANAS POV**

I am excited about tonight. We agreed not to take Ted out for Halloween but we did agree to go to Bellevue for Grace and Carrick's annual Halloween party.

I wake up feeling refreshed, like I have slept longer than usual but when I check the time I see I'm up earlier than usual. I climb out of bed and start my bath before going to check on Teddy. He is still asleep as well as everyone else in the house and it feels weird to be in the new house. I take a quick bath before heading down to the kitchen to grab some breakfast. I decide to make my own and allow Gail to have a long lie for once. I make an egg white omelet for Christian and some pancakes and bacon for myself; I pour some orange juice into a jug and grab two tumbler glasses and a bowl of fruit before putting it all onto a tray and taking it up to my husband. When I walk into the bedroom Christian is just waking up.

"Good morning , you do know we have Gail to do the cooking for us."

"I know, but thought I would let her have a long lie, plus I was up early and didn't want to mope."

"I see. Well that was very kind of you, and may I say this looks delicious. Maybe I should have you cook me breakfast every morning."

"Hmm, I think it should be the other way around. Now eat up we have a busy day ahead of us today."

"I know, plus we have a party to go to tonight."

"I forgot about that. Well all the more reason for you to hurry up. I will meet you downstairs in one hour and then we can go to Escala and get anything else we need."

"Okay, well I shall try not to keep you waiting; I don't want to be getting into trouble." I can't resist a laugh, oh how the tables have turned. This used to be him bossing me around and telling me to hurry. I leave the room and allow him to finish his food while I go and feed Ted. It takes me all of 45 minutes to get Ted ready. I take him downstairs and strap him into his car seat and fold his stroller. I grab his bag and check that I have everything I'll need for the day. Right on time Christian saunters into the room with a grin on his face and a tray of dishes in hand.

"Well , I am sure we have staff for that."

"I thought I would do my piece and help out around here. Now are we going to stand here and flirt all day or are we going to get a move on."

"I like the sound of the first idea but we really should be making a move if we plan on getting everything done on time."

He nods and placed the dishes into the dishwasher before texting Taylor who appears within seconds.

"Taylor, call Sawyer and let him know we are going to get the rest of our belongings from Escala. He needs to call the movers or get some vans for you two. I will drive the SUV today."

"Yes, sir."

Christian takes the stroller outside and puts in the trunk of the SUV before coming back into the house and lifting the car seat outside. I grab the bag and follow him out and climb into the back of the SUV beside Teddy.

**CHRISTIANS POV**

It's strange to be driving the SUV; I'm used to driving smaller vehicles. With Teddy safely strapped into the backseat with Ana beside him we set off. The drive to Escala is relatively quick, but we talk about the presents we are going to buy everyone which is weird because I used to have Andrea buy presents and just put my name on them before sending them out. Yet another first for me.

When we arrive I can see the two large vans outside, and a handful of press gathered around. I drive into the garage and climb out before grabbing the car seat from the backseat. We get into the elevator and head up to our apartment which looks the same as we left it. When we walk in Taylor and Sawyer are seated on the sofa, discussing who is taking what.

"Christian I am going to pack my clothes and anything else I wish to take with me, I'll take Teddy and you can help with the furniture."

"Okay, I will come and get you at lunch time; hopefully we will be ready to go by then."

"Okay." She gives a smile before disappearing into our bedroom to start packing our belongings.

After 4 hours of intense lifting we are done and Escala is almost completely empty. I go in search of Ana and find her in the nursery, the only room that has been untouched. I decided to leave that room because there's no doubt that Ethan and Mia will have kids at some point, I did however had Jose paint over the murals that had Teddy's name and our names on the wall.

"Okay Ana, we are ready to go now."

"Okay. Can I ask where all of this furniture is going and why the mural has been covered?"

"Well, we are giving Mia and Ethan this apartment. We decided to keep this room, because they will have kids at some point anyway."

"What about the red room?"

"It's empty, and it's not red anymore. I had it re-painted. It's now the same as the other rooms. It's also got a new cream carpet as well as a new bed and furniture, as well as windows, but they were always there."

"Wow. What about my library?"

"That's still there, and it always will be. The only major changes are the red room, the living room and the staff quarters."

"What about the staff quarters?"

"Well we decided just to change them into bedrooms for the family, so we had to get rid of the staff kitchen and dining room."

"SO lots of major changes then?"

"Yes, but we have our now home so it's not all bad."

"I can agree with that one. Now can we please go and get some food, I'm starving."

"Of course we can."

**ANAS POV**

Just as we are getting into the car to head home I get a call from Kate, who sounds rather concerned.

"Ana, why didn't you tell me?"

"Tell you what Kate?"

"Oh dear, denial. How are you? Do you want me to come over?"

"Kate what are you talking about?"

"You and Christian breaking up, and he throwing you out of the apartment."

"What?"

"Well it's all over TMZ. It shows us pictures of Christian, Sawyer and Taylor lifting things from the apartment into vans. You don't see much of what it is but you can see boxes of your stuff. Shoes, dresses, jewelry, as well as suitcases."

I can't help but let out a huge laugh.

"Kate we aren't breaking up. We moved into our new house last night, he is just getting rid of the furniture so Mia and Ethan can have the apartment. I thought you would have known that."

"No I didn't. Wait when did you move into your new house? Elliot said it wouldn't be ready for a few weeks."

"Last night. He told us that but it was a surprise, Kate I have to go I'll see you tonight."

"Okay, bye Ana."

I hang up and turn around to see a rather confused looking Christian.

"Do you mind if we take a walk to get some lunch?" he still looks confused but answers me.

"Yes, but why?"

"Well TMZ seem to think you are throwing me out. I just want to show them we aren't getting a divorce anytime soon."

"Fucking idiots. Of course we can walk; I'll just get Ted into his stroller."

"Tell me about it. Did you guy's keep this all a secret from Kate?"

"Yes, she has a big mouth and we didn't want to risk her telling Ethan and Mia."

"I see, well let's hope she can keep quite now then."

"Only until Christmas. We are giving them the keys as an engagement present."

"Okay, I'm sure she can manage that." Christian grins just as he gets Ted into his stroller, and we set off on our walk.

As soon as we come out of Escala the press are snapping pictures of us together, firing questions at us. I can see the frustration growing on Christian's face as they try to snap pictures of our sleeping son, and he eventually loses it when one of the papz pulls the hood of the pram back and flashes go off in our sons face. Within seconds Ted is screaming and Christian is punching the people who caused it. There were only 3 people who took pictures of our son, the rest were happy with getting a picture of us pushing the stroller. A few of the 'good' papz jumped in to help Christian, screaming at the others that it wasn't right to do that.

'_That child is only what 1 month old and you go sticking a camera all up in his face. You are the reason people think papz are bad. You couldn't just get on with it and be happy of getting a picture of them pushing the stroller.'_

'_You dicks. Look at the size of that poor kid, they obviously didn't want you to get a picture of him, otherwise they would have kept the hood down.'_

'_Assholes. My son was fucking sleeping, he is only 1 month old and already he has to be subjected to vultures like you. His eyes are sensitive and there you go flashing those lights in his face. If he has been harmed at all I will make sure you rot in prison.'_

The police arrive and arrest the 3 guys. The other papz explain what happened and the police let them off, as well as Christian. After eventually getting Ted settled we go back into the garage and get ted into the SUV. After strapping him in safely we head back to the house where we are greeted by a concerned looking Gail, and a guilty looking Taylor and Sawyer.

"Sir, I'm sorry we weren't there to help."

"Taylor its fine. I did tell you to leave and come back here so it's not your fault."

Christian waves him off and heads upstairs in a foul mood. I decide to keep my distance and eat my lunch in my study. When I'm done I feed teddy before getting ready for this evening. I curl my hair before pinning a small section from each side to the back creating a small bump at the top. Next I do my make-up, black smoky eyes, black liner and long black lashes. My face just gets a light application of foundation and a little blush on my cheeks; my lips are just coated in some clear gloss. Next I get my outfit on. It's a black leather cat suit. I pull it on and zip it up at the side before checking myself in the mirror. I am glad I have managed to loss the majority of my baby weight, because it wouldn't be attractive in this suit. I put the yellow cat eye contacts into my eyes before slipping my leather boots on. My outfit and shoes just soon to join together, the exact look I was going for.

I go into the nursery to dress Teddy. Everyone is expecting me to dress him as a Teddy, because of his name but I decide not to. Instead I put him into his prince charming outfit before heading out to find Christian. I find him in his office, dressed and ready to go. He has a Batman costume, and it's ironic. We have been really good, no arguments or fights for a while, and here he is dressed as my enemy.

He hands me the box that has my mask inside and I allow him to put it on for me. I am grateful that it's an elastic mask, and not one I have to tie at the back, because no doubt it would be untied several times by Ava and Teddy.

When I have my coat on we leave the house and set off for Bellevue. As we arrive I can see Kate waiting for us in her car. We have to be pictured together by the press to increase the cute factor of our children's costumes. I climb out unstrapping Teddy ad holding him to my chest. Kate does the same and we both get ready for pictures. Kate and I get a few pictures with Ted and Ava before I have some with my husband and son and head inside. Everyone is commenting on how cute Prince charming and Cinderella look, it was Mia's idea to dress them up like that, but Kate and I went along with it to keep her happy.

After socializing and having some food we get ready to leave. It's almost 2am, and I'm amazed how fast the time has gone. I have danced with my friends, spoke with family, had some food had a few drinks and danced some more, but I am definitely ready to leave and go home to bed. My body is too tired to carry Teddy back to the car so I allow Christian to take him as I tag along behind. When Christian has strapped ted in securely I climb in beside him, and Christian climbs in at the other side. As soon as Taylor start to drive I can feel my eyes get heavier and I fall asleep.

**CHRISTIANS POV**

I didn't have the heart to wake Ana when we got home. It's the first time since Ted was born that she had actually gone out and had fun with her friends. As Taylor parks the car I allow him to take Teddy and I carry Ana up to bed. I peel of her boots, before removing her mask and unpinning her hair. I go down to the living room and take ted out of his car seat and take him up to the nursery. He is fast asleep and not due another feed until 7am, but he can't sleep in his costume. I take his clothes of and change his diaper. I grab a blue sleep suit and put it on before putting him into his crib. He stirs slightly but remains asleep. I head back to the bedroom to change Ana. It's difficult to say the least. I unzip her suit and pull her arms free, I have to sit her up and hold her there to pull the suit down her back to her legs, before pulling it down. I'm surprised she didn't wake up. Eventually when she was free from the leather I pull a simple silk nightgown over her head. I debate leaving her make-up on, but she always makes sure she takes it off before bed. I go into the bathroom and grab the wipes that clearly say make-up wipes and set to work. To my surprise its, pretty easy but her mascara proves difficult. Just as I am about to climb into bed I realize she still has her contacts in.

"Ana baby. You need to take your contacts out." She opens her eyes but makes no attempt to take them out.

"Youdoo itt." Yep, she's most definitely drunk. I wash my hands before taking the contacts out and throwing them in the trash.

I climb into bed but unlike usual I don't fall to sleep quickly. Instead I allow myself to think about today, and the rest of our life together. I do hope we can have more children, maybe a girl so I can spoil her. We can both be successful in our jobs, and our children will be proud of us. We will bring them up appropriately, but not too strict. I don't want my children to hate me. After planning out every aspect of my future life with my wife and our son I drift off, and I actually have good dreams instead of ones that leave me gasping for air.

**I am really excited for the Christmas chapter, so the next chapter will just be the whole of November, so It will be a longer one. Thanks for reading and remember to review.**

**I also wouldn't mind you guys sharing this story with others, all the more readers the better right.**


	36. Chapter 36

Fifty Shades chapter 36

_**I had planned on this chapter being a run through of November but because it's been a while im going to skip November all together. December will be split up so some chapters may have a few days and some might only have one, like this one. **_

_**Warning – You may want to kill Ana and Christian in this chapter and the next few, but a lot of people asked for more drama and less of the happiness so that's what I'm giving you.**_

**5****th**** December**

**ANAS POV**

Well the weather outside is definitely frightful. It's misty, very very misty. I look out and see nothing but white. It reminds me a little of the film 'The Mist' which creeps me out a little. I can't stand here and look at nothing all day. I set about cleaning the room, I make our bed and put all of the dirty laundry into the hamper, it's more Christians than mine, he is a little too much like a child in that way. I have a quick shower and make myself presentable before heading down to see what Gail has prepared for breakfast. It'd getting too predictable these days but it all tastes so good so I don't tell her. I have my usual with the difference of some fresh orange juice.

Just as Gail puts my plate into the dishwasher I hear the familiar cries of Teddy. I head up to the nursery to deal with him, half expecting to see Christian standing in the room. I keep forgetting he goes to work early these days. I bath Teddy before getting him dressed and giving him some breakfast. It's hard to believe he is almost 3 months old, how time flies. When he finished his breakfast I have Gail watching him while I get his bag ready for his day with Mia. She's practicing for when she becomes a mother, but she still hasn't anyone she is having a baby, and she's lucky because she isn't showing yet. It only takes me 15 minutes to get to Escala and I am greeted by an overexcited Mia.

"I'm so glad you let me do this Ana, I didn't think you would trust me to take care of him alone."

"Mia don't be so silly, I trust you with his life. You'll be great. I'll be back to collect him at 6 tonight and you and Ethan are coming over for dinner, no arguments."

"Okay that sounds great. Have you told Christian yet?"

"No, you did say you were going to tell everyone yourself. Okay I have to go, I'll see you later."

"Okay, I'll call you if I need anything."

I leave Escala and head to my session with John, hopefully I can get rid of some of the stress and anger that's built up inside of me the past few days.

"So Ana, how have you been since our session last week?"

"Well not good. I have managed to keep calm thought, I haven't questioned Christian about it but it's really annoying me. The entire time I've known him not once has he decided to go into work at 6am and come home again at 9pm. Well except now. Today's the sixth day in a row and I know it's not anything business related because he would come home stressed, instead he comes home acting like nothings different. He sits down and eats his food then goes to his study. The only things he even says to me is, 'I'm going to my study to finish off some work so don't wait up.' He doesn't even tell me he loves me anymore."

"I see, now you say he leaves early and comes home late, has he been spending anytime with Teddy?"

"No, Ted wakes up at seven thirty and goes to bed at seven so he is asleep when Christian leaves and comes home. He does go into his room at night but it's only to check if he is okay then he leaves again. I'm worried about him John, the last time he acted like this was when James and Elena were out to get us. You don't think they're back for us do you?"

"Ana I can understand why you're worried about him but you really need to ask him what's bothering him yourself. I would tell you if I knew but he has been cancelling our sessions together, I haven't seen him in almost two weeks now."

"It can't be James and Elena, Carrick would have told me and security hasn't been increased. I have actually been able to live a normal life this week, and I know it sounds bad but it's because Christian hasn't constantly been at my back."

"You shouldn't feel bad for feeling normal. It can be tough to be normal especially if you're the husband of Christian Grey. Now I'm only suggesting this to you as an option if you want to do it. Why don't you take a break away from each other, you could go stay with a friend or go visit your mother, that way you can have some sense of normality back and Christian can work through whatever is troubling him."

"I think that's a good idea I was going to go visit my mom but I thought Christian would be too busy so I put it off, but now seems like a good time considering he isn't really talking to us."

"Okay, well you still have to tell him but don't allow him to tell you that you can't go. Explain to him why you are going but don't allow him to make you feel bad, just hang on the anger and hurt feeling that way you won't back down."

"Thank you John, and I have no intention of allowing him to talk me down."

"It's what I'm here for Ana, I will call you to arrange our next session."

"Okay, thanks again John."

On the drive home I think about my session with John and decide he's right. I shouldn't let Christian boss me around. I'm going to visit my mom and Bob whether Christian likes it or not. When I get back to the house I head up to the nursery and grab some clothes for Ted, enough for one week, then I head to our room and pack some things for myself. My mom has things for Teddy at her house but I still pack some bottles diapers and anything else that I might need. I set the suitcase aside and head to my office and get some work done. Gail comes in to check that I'm okay a few times and brings me a turkey salad sub for lunch. I nibble away at it as I work, when I'm done I take the plate downstairs and clean it. I turn on the TV to see what today's news brings but surprisingly nothing about us, I turn it off and go back up to my office and finish my work. When I get done its five thirty so I have to go collect Teddy I slip on my coat and shoes before saying goodbye to Gail. I arrive just before six and head up to Escala to find Mia playing with Teddy, she has no idea I'm here so take a few moments just to watch. She is a natural.

"Well, well, well what do we have here. Mia you look like you have managed today, how was he?"

"Oh my gosh Ana he was amazing, I had so much fun. When can I babysit for you again?"

"Glad he behaves for you then, I'm not sure soon though."

"Okay. It was really so much fun. I've decided I'm telling everyone at Christmas dinner."

"That's great Mia, well I have to go but I'll call you later okay."

"Okay, speak to you seen Ana."

Teddy falls straight so sleep when I start driving but I allow him to knowing that it will be easier than having to listen to him crying. When I arrive home I just leave the car outside rather than parking it in the garage. Teddy wakes up when I lift him out of his car seat but he doesn't cry instead he smiles at me and giggles, Gail has already prepared dinner for me when I walk through the door so she kindly takes Teddy and feeds him while I eat my chicken and veg. I head upstairs and grab the suitcase and a pair of Teddy pajamas so he doesn't have to travel in his clothes.

"Ana, are you going somewhere." I completely forgot Sawyer would be keeping a close eye on me.

"Yes actually Sawyer I am. I'm going to stay with my mom for a few days, but I haven't told Christian yet, I'll tell him when he comes home, so don't call Taylor please."

"Sure thing, would you like me to accompany you, or would you rather go alone?"

"Of course you are accompanying me, you don't think I would leave you here to deal with Christian while I'm gone do you."

He gives a brief laugh and sits back down and resumes reading his newspaper. I change Teddy's diaper and then put him pajamas on, just in time to settle him down. He must have had a fun filled day with Mia because he falls straight to sleep when I put him in his stroller. Now I get to wait on Christian coming home, only 2 hours to go. I go and sit with Sawyer and read the magazine that's sitting beside him, it's just full of gossip and lies but I read anyway. Christian comes home early, well by early I mean five minutes before nine. He looks pissed off and angry, the same look that's been on his face for a week now, and it makes me nervous about telling him I'm going to stay with my mother, but I can't let him bully me into staying.

Gail serves him his food but he doesn't get a chance to eat.

"Christian, I'm going to stay with my mom for a few days." He drops the fork he had in his hand and stands up.

"No." I notice Gail, Sawyer and Taylor exit the room with Teddy.

"Christian I wasn't asking your permission, I was telling you."

"NO!"

"YES!"

"ANA YOU ARE NOT GOING ANYWHERE."

"Yes I am. I am going to stay with my mom and Bob for a few days, me and Teddy."

"No. I'm not telling you again."

"Good because you don't have to, I am going and that's final."

"Ana, you are not going anywhere okay."

"What are you saying, that you actually want me to be here?"

"Of course I do."

"Well then why have you been leaving every morning before I wake up and then spending your evenings in your office working. The only thing you have said to me all week is 'I'm going to my study to finish off some work so don't wait up.' That's not even mentioning the fact you haven't spent any time at all with Teddy, unless you think looking into his room at night just to check he is still there counts as spending time with him. I am going to stay at my mother's Christian and that's final. Either you get your act together and sort out what you have to while I am gone or we are finished and I mean that."

"You can't be serious."

"I am. I know I have always said I would never leave but this is it. I have had enough of your moods and strops. You can't expect me to stay here with you when you don't even speak to me."

"Leave then, but don't expect to come back here and find me sitting there being the perfect husband. Wake up and smell the fucking roses Ana, this is real fucking life, not some fantasy where everything goes to plan and everyone lives happily ever after. I mean I know you want the world to be perfect but it just doesn't work that way, there is always going to be something you don't like, but it seems when it come to me you hate everything I do."

"Wow, do you really think I'm that naïve, I know not everything can go the way I want, but that doesn't mean I hate everything you do."

"Really, because you asked me for space I gave you it, then you got angry with me because I wasn't spending time with you, then you told me not to talk to you until I apologized, I have no fucking clue what I was supposed to apologize for, so I didn't speak to you because that's what you told me to do."

"You could have just said sorry."

"I am not going to apologize for something I haven't done, I have no idea what I am apologizing for, it would be sincere and I'm pretty sure If I said sorry and didn't mean it you would go off on one and that would just be something else for you to be angry about. If you really want an apology that fucking much then SORRY."

"So you think it's okay to ignore your son for something I have done?"

"I haven't been ignoring him. Who has been getting up during the night with him? ME. Did you know two nights ago he was crying for almost twenty minutes. I was in my study doing work and I could hear him, I assumed you were in there trying to calm him down but no you weren't, you were in bed sleeping. He had a fucking fever Ana, he was vomiting and you didn't even hear him crying. I have done every single night feed this week while you slept, so don't stand there saying I don't spend time with my son. I do not ignore him when he needs me the most, unlike you."

"I had no idea, I'm sorry Christian."

"No Ana, sorry doesn't cut it. I'm glad we had this chat now if you don't mind I am going to put my son to bed."

"Fine, but the next time you do something like Christian I won't bother telling you I'm going I will take Teddy and go. I'm going to bed I'll see you tomorrow."

"No you won't. And you are not going to bed, as I recall you were going to your mother and it wasn't up for discussion, so leave. I will see you when you get back. Maybe you can think about what you have said to me this evening and then come back and apologize."

"So what, you're kicking me out now?"

"No, you told me you were going to stay with your mother and that was final, so off you go, but you are not taking our son anywhere. Now Leave."

"I cannot believe you, and what have I to apologize for I have done nothing wrong."

"Ana you accused me of neglecting my son when in fact you were the one who left him crying while he was ill. I would appreciate if you just left now because I really am not in any mood for this right now I want to put Teddy to bed and be done with this day. I will see you when you come back."

"Fine I will leave and I have already said I'm sorry."

**CHRISTIANS POV**

When she leaves I take Teddy upstairs and put him to bed. I can't believe she tried to accuse me of being a bad father. I was the one who was there for our son when he was ill. When I'm sure Teddy is okay I head to our room and shower, it's a quick shower, just enough to make sure I am clean. When I'm done I slip on my boxers and climb into bed, making sure the baby monitor is turned on. Usually I would be unable to sleep with Ana gone but tonight I drift off quickly.

**ANAS POV**

I cannot believe he kicked me out. I am outraged at myself for not being there for my son when he was sick. Sawyer sits in the passenger seat and says nothing but I can tell he is shocked and probably a little disgusted with me. I had completely forgotten what I had told Christian to apologize for but I know it was something stupid. I can see why he thinks I want the world to be perfect but he could have been nicer about it, he didn't have to shout at me, but I guess I deserved it, I was shouting at him too. The drive is silent and I can feel the tension.

_**I hope you enjoyed this chapter. I know it's been a while since my last update but I hope to get some more chapters uploaded now. I will try my best to get you at least one per week and they will have more drama. Remember to review.**_


	37. Chapter 37

Fifty Shades chapter 37.

_**Okay, mixed reviews on the last chapter. I had a lot of people saying they didn't like the fact Ana left her son and Christian was pleased with himself. He is not pleased with himself and you will find out why in this chapter, there is a reason he snapped at her but she doesn't remember why she told Christian not to speak to her. They resolve this issue.**_

_**To the readers I have upset I am sorry, but I can't constantly write about them being happy so there will be drama through parts of the story but the end outcome of each problem results in happiness amongst them, that's why it's called 'Fifty Shades of Happiness'. **_

_**Before I start I just want to thank all of those who are reading my story and who have favourited it. It would be nothing without you so thanks. Thank you for the reviews and kind messages you have sent me and for sticking with me even when I haven't been able to update.**_

_**I have prelims starting in February so I will be taking a break shortly but I will hopefully have a few chapters prepared for you in advance. Lastly, don't be afraid to give me some CONSTRUCTIVE criticism, but please don't just give me negative reviews. If you do not like my story please don't read it.**_

**5****th**** December.**

**CHRISTIANS POV**

I drifted off quickly but after ten minutes of sleep I wake up, I'm overcome with a feeling a guilt. I climb out of bed and pull of a sweat shirt and a pair of jogging trousers and slip on some sneakers. I thought I would be able to deal with all of this but clearly I'm not handling it well at all, I have kicked my wife out of the house and told her she can't see her son until she comes back. What kind of monster am I?

I walk silently to the nursery and wrap teddy up in a blanket to keep him warm and snug, I walk to the main room and set Teddy in his stroller before preparing a bottle of milk for him. Place it in his bag along with some diapers and a few toys before throwing in some fruit for myself. I grab the keys for the SUV from the bowl and lift Teddy out to the car and strap him into his car seat. I cover him up with a warm blanket and climb into the driver's seat. There's no point in waking Taylor to drive me around he's probably pissed at me anyway. I turn the key and the car roars to life, but before anyone has a chance to wake up I reverse out of the garage and drive away from the house, as I look in the mirror I spot Taylor standing at the door looking confused.

I ignore him and drive away. I don't dare turn on the radio because the last thing I need is Teddy to be awake and fussing. I speed down the empty roads and pull onto Interstate 5, which is completely empty as far as I can see. I slow down and drive at a reasonable speed, having Ted in the car prevents me from speeding too fast.

I have to turn on my sat-nav because I have no idea how to get to Ana's mothers house. After a few hours of driving I arrive at the house, and it looks beautiful. I park outside the house and to my relief the lights are still on which mean's someone up. I call Ana but she doesn't answer. I call Sawyer.

"Sir"

"Sawyer, tell Ana to come outside please, I want a word with her."

"Yes, sir."

Moments later Ana appears, she doesn't look angry any more now she just looks tired. I climb out of the car and make my way round to the other side and open the back door. Ana looks at me and then climbs in without saying a word. I climb in after her and close the door.

"Christian why did you drive all this way, because if it's just to shout at me some more and tell me what a horrible mother I am I would rather you didn't." Yep, she's still pissed with me.

"Ana, I didn't' come here to shout at you. I couldn't sleep knowing that I had threw you out of your own home and told you to leave, and Teddy was left with me. I couldn't handle it, I never had my mother there when I was young and I don't want Ted not having you."

"Okay, but why did you have to come here and tell me that, I was coming home tomorrow anyway you could just have waited."

"Ana, snap out of this mood please. I came here to bring our son to you and to explain why I have been so off all week."

"I'm sorry, go ahead."

"It's my mom Ana, she's ill." I never imagined it would be so hard to tell her, but I know how much she loves my mom and as soon as I say she's ill Ana's face drops.

"How ill Christian?" I feel like giving her a sarcastic comment but I can't.

"Very. She has Cancer." As soon as I say the word my eyes start to fill with tears and I can't hold them back any longer, I had put this off all week, keeping away from Ana and drowning my sorrows in whiskey at night. Ana pulls me close to her and encases me in a hug. Both of our bodies are shaking together, tears falling from our eyes.

"Is it terminal?"

"They don't know. They found it pretty early on so she might be able to fight it, btu we're not sure yet."

"Why didn't you tell me sooner?"

"I couldn't. I didn't want to believe it, but it almost destroyed me and our relationship."

"Christian nothing could destroy our relationship, it was just a bump."

"Good. Now will you come home with me?"

"Not tonight, we will stay here, you're in no state to drive and it's late."

"Fine, but can we just stay here for a while?" I can't help but think I sound like that young, scared child I used to be. She doesn't say anything; she just puts her arms around me and lets me cry.

**ANAS POV**

I can't believe what I just heard. Grace has cancer. I can't help but worry about her, and about Christian. I knew something was wrong but I never would have imagined it was something like this. I allow him to cry, what else am I supposed to do. After an hour or so Christian has calmed down and he lifts his head up, his eyes are puffy and red from the crying and his face is soaked with tears. I don't say a word as I step out of the car and hold him as he gets out. I walk with him to the house and tell Sawyer to go out and get Teddy while take Christian to bed.

We climb the stairs to the guest room and then Christian lies down on the bed. I pull of his shoes and pull the cover over him and go back downstairs to fetch Teddy. Sawyer is sitting in the living room cradling him in his arms when I enter.

"Everything alright Ana?"

"Yes, I'll just go put him to bed and I'll be right down." I take Teddy up to the nursery my mom and bob set up and put him into the cot before heading back down to Sawyer.

"Okay, what's really up Ana" Sawyer is one of my close friends now and he knows when something's up.

"It's Grace, she has cancer. That's why Christian was off all week." I finish the sentence and burst into tears, Sawyer comes over and pulls me into an embrace.

"It'll be okay Ana, just calm down and deal with it in the morning." I can't speak instead I just slump in Sawyers arms and cry. I can sense him moving and then all of a sudden we're on the sofa, but I'm still wrapped in his arms, I feel safe here. I cry and cry and before I know it I fall asleep.

**SAWYERS POV**

I can't believe the news Ana has just given me. She bursts into tears and the only thing I can do is hold her as she cried. Hours pass and she cries and cries before finally it turns to sobs, then the occasional sniffle. Her breathing has evened and her body has completely relaxed, I move her head slightly only to find she has fallen asleep. I can't move because eof the way she has wrapped around my arms, so instead I pull the throw from over the sofa and cover both of us and allow myself to nod off to sleep.

**CHRISTIANS POV**

I wake up sometime in the night in an unfamiliar room, it takes me a few minutes to realize where I am. I turn over expecting to find Ana beside me but she isn't there. I climb out of the bed and leave the room wondering where she is. The light is still on in the living room so I head down to see if she is awake. I expect to see her sitting on the sofa with Teddy but I'm surprised when I walk in to find her cuddled into Sawyer, both of them asleep. I'm about to kick off when I realize her eyes are puffed out and her mascara has ran down her face, and Sawyers shirt is soaked. She's been crying.

I don't disturb her, I kiss her head and then go back up to bed, but not before I go to see if Teddy is okay. I find the nursery and go inside closing the door behind me. I look at my son who is fast asleep and realize he has no idea what's going on. After a few moments of just staring I leave the room and bump into Carla.

"Christian, I didn't know you were here."

"I only arrived a few hours ago, I'm sorry if I woke you."

"No don't be silly I was just getting a glass of water. Can I ask why Ana is cuddled up to her security and why she's been crying?"

"Well she must have fallen asleep. I told her my mom has cancer and she took it pretty hard."

"Oh my goodness. Christian are you okay?" I can feel the familiar sting in my eyes as I go to say yes, but I'm too late and the tears start sliding down my face. I manage to get a small 'no' out before Carla pulls me into a hug. The tears stop after a few minutes but Carla doesn't let me go and that's when I hear it, she's crying too.

I had forgotton she had become good friends with my mother. I put my arms around her and return the hug. After a minute or two she pulls away and wipes her eyes.

"Everything will work out for the best Christian, don't worry too much about it. Now go back to bed and get some sleep." I listen to her like she is my own mother and go back to bed.

Tomorrow is a new day, and for my mother a day that can determine her fate. She finds out if the cancer is terminal or not tomorrow. I close my eyes but I don't sleep, instead I cry.

_**Well quite an emotional chapter. It's a little drama but not too much. I hope you enjoy this chapter. Remember to review and let me know what you think will happenor what you hope happens. **_


	38. Chapter 38

Fifty Shades chapter 38

_**Okay, so the last chapter had a shock twist. Some people have said that Ana shouldn't have turn to Sawyer, but if she turned to Christian they wouldn't cope very well. Sawyer will be playing a very vital part in the upcoming chapters. He will be everyone's rock through it all. **_

**6****th**** December**

**ANAS POV**

After a terrible night's sleep I wake up and realize I have spent the night cuddled into Sawyer crying. I climb up from the sofa and cover him over with the throw that has now been thrown to the floor and head up to check on Teddy and Christian. I walk into the nursery, surprised to see Christian is awake and holding Teddy in his arms.

"Good morning. How are you?" Stupid question but what am I supposed to say.

"I could be better. How are you?"

"I'm okay I guess but I could be better." I walk over and sit on the floor beside him.

"Do you want to go home just now or do you want to eat first?"

"I want to go home now Ana, I can't even think about eating." Okay, I'll just go tell my mom and then I'll meet you in the car.

"Okay." He can say he isn't bad but clearly he is, he never skips breakfast and he never does one word answers. I go into my mom's room and wake her up to tell her we are leaving. She hugs me and tells me to keep her updated. I take it Christian has told her. I say goodbye and head to the car, Sawyer is in the driver's seat with Ted in the passenger seat. Christian is slumped in the back with his Ray-bans on. I climb in beside him and buckle my seatbelt. Moments later we leave the street and head home.

**CHRISTIANS POV**

The journey is brutal. I can't speak. I sit motionless in my seat staring out as the world passes by. I watch as the red mini-bus drives past, and as the silver Saab speeds down the highway. I watch as people in cars laugh, as they shout when someone overtakes them and I watch as people drive with no emotion on their face. That's me. I can't show any emotion, my brain has stopped working.

The drive seems to take forever but eventually we arrive home. Sawyer drives up to the door and stops, allowing us to get out. My brain works and me legs move, carrying me into the house, Ana follows behind with Ted. I walk over to the sofa and sit down, ignoring Ana as she tries to get me to go to bed. She gives up and goes upstairs to shower and change Ted.

I feel the vibration of my phone in my pocket. I want to ignore it but it could be my mom or dad.

Mia Calling. I answer, and she sounds as bad as I feel.

"Christian, can we come over. Dad called and said they are just leaving to go to the hospital just now. Elliot is a mess, Kate is worried about Ana, and I need my big brothers."

"Of course you can Mia." She says thanks and hangs up. I place the phone on the coffee table and resume staring out of the window.

I hear the door open and close, then I feel arms wrapped around me. I turn my head to see Mia. She has been crying. I pull her into me and wrap her up in my arms. I will do all I can to protect her. She cries, I don't stop her, but I'm out of tears. I have to be strong for everyone. Soon Elliot is here and Mia moves and holds onto him. I see Ana sitting in the corner of the room. Alone. I go over to her and wrap her in my arms just as she begins to cry. I notice Kate as she comes over to us. I let Ana go and go back to the sofa and sit with Elliot and Mia. They are both crying.

I look around the room. I can feel the sadness in the air. Mia and Elliott are on the sofa crying, Kate and Ana are in the corner crying, Taylor and Gail are perched by the breakfast bar, they look upset but they don't cry. Then I see Sawyer. He is standing behind Ana. He looks upset, he knows how much Ana loves my mother and he knows how this feels. He went through it with his own mother last year.

After a few hours of waiting my cell phone buzzes to life.

Dad Calling. Everything seems to slow down. The reality that when I answer, we will find out if my mother will live, finally sinks in. everyone is still. Silent. So much so that you could hear a pin drop. I walk toward the table and lift the phone pressing the answer button.

"Hello." My throat tightens and my moth dries.

"Hello, son. Is everyone with you?" I can't tell if he is upset or not.

"Yes, they are here."

"Put me on speaker son. I want everyone to hear." My heart plummets she's dying. I can feel it. I listen to my father and press the speaker button.

"Okay, you're on speaker." My heart beats slow as I wait for the words.

"The cancer is not terminal. They said if they can fight it she will live." My heart quickens. I am happy, but my father still sounds upset and I know there are more words.

"But if they can't fight it she won't survive. She needs surgery as soon as possible to remove it. She won't be coming home for a few weeks. I need you all to stay strong and go about your lives as you would. Try not to worry too much about her. I will call you every day and let you know how she is doing."

"Why can't we visit?" Elliot sounds agitated.

"You can, I will let you know when you will be able to come see her. It won't be for a few days though."

"Okay. Tell her we all love her and that she has to get better." Mia pipes in.

"She knows she has to get better."

"Is she with you just now dad?" Mia has something to say I know she has.

"Yes, she is beside me just now. Would you like to speak to her?"

"No, well yes but not just now. Put it on speaker I have to tell you all something."

"Okay darling you're on speaker now what is it you have to say." My mom sounds so fragile.

"Okay. Have been waiting a while to tell you all but I'm pregnant. Ethan and I are having a baby." Sounds of excitement fill the room and then everyone starts congratulating Mia.

"That's wonderful dear. Now I definitely have to get better to see my newest grandchild. I am going now. I'm tired and I need to go to the hospital. I can't wait to see you all, and try not to worry yourselves too much. I love all of you." Everyone gives her their love and then they hang up.

The room is filled with happiness and excitement but there is still the hint of sadness and worry. After a while of congratulating Mia everyone leaves.

Ana is still upset but she will manage. She comes over and gives me a hug before taking me into the kitchen and preparing dinner. When we have eaten we go upstairs and go to bed early. My brain can finally rest, safe in the knowledge that my mother will be okay.

**SAWYERS POV**

After everyone has gone to bed I sit in the living room. It's great to hear that Grace's cancer isn't terminal but it doesn't mean she's going be okay, this situation brings back all of the memories from last year. My mom's cancer wasn't terminal but she couldn't fight and we lost her. I can see this is hurting Ana and she knows it's hurting me, I just hope Ana doesn't go down the road I did when I found out my mother was dying. They can rest knowing that there is a chance that Grace can fight it, but if she can't it could destroy them. It hit me twice as hard when she dies because there was the chance she could have survived. When we found out I was so torn up, I tried to kill myself. I swallowed a bunch of pills; it almost worked but my father found me in time. I regret trying to do that, but I thought it was the only way. I didn't think I could manage through the pain, but I did and I'm a better person for it. I will try my best to help this family through it all, especially Ana.

**I know it's been a few weeks since my last update and I'm sorry. I hope you enjoyed this chapter, we are going to find out a little bit more about Saywer in these next few chapters, and Ana will be surprised when she finds out about it too. Sawyer could be the one to keep the family together through the time.**


	39. chapter 39

Fifty Shades Chapter 39

_**Well all I'm going to say is you might want to have some tissues handy for this chapter. It gets a little bit teary. **_

**CHRISTIANS POV**

Surprisingly I'm okay today. I still feel like shit, but I'm better than yesterday. My dad called again last night to let us know they arrived at the hospital and mom is settled, Mia called to talk to Ana and Kate called to check on Ana. I slept through the night but I was haunted with dreams or rather nightmares. They were all very much alike. They all revolved around my mother, specifically her death. Image after image flooded my head filling it with the gruesome scenes. My father telling us the news, doctors telling us the news, funerals and lots of crying. The first thing I did when I woke this morning was call my father to check she was still okay. She was. Ana didn't get much sleep. She said she did but I can tell just by looking at her she was up all night.

I don't want to sit around all day but I don't want to go to work. My compromise is do some work in my study, take Ted out for a walk around the house and the surrounding area and then relax.

Relax. Something I do very little of these days. My life is a constant buzz. Meetings, interviews, dinners, social events, parties and everything else that comes with it.

I push myself to shower and eat breakfast before making a start on some work. I read e-mail after e-mail and update spreadsheets and databases. Then I get bored. I check the clock and realize it's almost three in the afternoon. I hadn't realized I'd been working for five hours. I turn off the laptop and head out of the study. The house is silent. The weather has lightened and the sun is shining, but there is still an air of darkness about it. I head down the hall to Teddy's nursery to check on him and get him ready for a walk. I expect to find Ana in the room but she isn't there. I lift him from his cot and slip on his coat before taking him downstairs and strapping him into his stroller. He smiles brightly, unaware of the situation. I smile back and he giggles. I open the front door and head out.

No Paps at the gates. Strange. I push the stroller slowly as I walk around the house and through the meadow. I circle the house another three or four times before final heading back inside. Teddy is asleep so I leave him be and grab some lunch. Gail and Taylor are nowhere to be seen, and I haven't seen Ana or Sawyer all day. Just as I'm about to call Ana I hear a car pull up outside. Taylor and Gail come inside."

"Taylor where are Ana and Sawyer?" he looks at me surprised that I don't know.

"They are on the boat sir. He took her out to tell her about his mother."

"Thank you Taylor. You two can just take the rest of the day off." They both nod and head into the staff wing, leaving me to relax. I take Teddy up to his room and place him in his crib, making sure I don't disturb him. Then I head into my room and turn on the bath. I pour in some muscle relaxing bubbles and leave it to run. When it's done I climb in, sit back and relax.

**SAWYERS POV**

"Ana, as you already know my mom had cancer, but you don't know the whole story. Last year she was diagnosed with cancer, but it was treatable, they said she could fight it off. She tried chemotherapy and for a while it worked, she was getting better, but then she had a stroke and it meant she had to be taken off of chemotherapy for a while. When she recovered from her stroke they started her back on the chemo but it wasn't working. The doctors told us to prepare for the worst, so we did. We organized a funeral for her and helped her finish her will. Then we waited. After a few weeks she passed away, we were all with her. It was devastating. It was worse because we knew she had a chance to fight it off but she wasn't strong enough. When I heard Grace had cancer it brought all of these memories rushing back."

"Sawyer I had no idea, I thought it was terminal. Why didn't you say something sooner?"

"It never came up. Anyway, after she died and we buried her I got worse. I started drinking excessively and taking drugs. I isolated myself, caused fights with people for no reason and just got angry. I tried hanging myself but my aunt found me before I had the chance. I waited a while and the pain and anger just kept building up. One day my dad went away to work, I went into the medicine cabinet and grabbed all of my mom's old meds. There were so many. I ran a bath and then opened the four bottles; I swallowed each and every pill and then went in my bath and lay there. Pretty soon I was gone. The next thing I remembered was waking up in hospital a week later. My dad had come home early and found me, he called an ambulance and I was rushed to hospital. They pumped my stomach to get rid of the pills. They thought I would be okay but then I crashed. My heart stopped for almost five minutes. Luckily they managed to save me, and then I was induced into a coma. They deemed me a danger to myself and others, and until they were certain I would be okay they kept me in a coma. After about one week they woke me up, I couldn't remember much but my dad told me everything. When they discharged me I was advised to go to grief counseling and therapy. It worked. I managed to deal with the problems and then I realized I was stupid for wanting to kill myself. I managed to get my life back on track before it was too late. I enrolled for the army, that's how Taylor found me. He saw me training one day and came over to me and asked if I would like to become a member of his team. I said no at first, but then when he told me what it was I would be doing I said yes."

"Wow. Sawyer why are you telling me this?"

"I know how much Grace means to you, and I just don't want you to do anything stupid or go down the road I did. I'm not saying Grace is going to die, but she might. We all thought my mom would be okay but she wasn't. I know Grace is a fighter and she has the best doctors money could buy, but sometimes it doesn't matter. I just want you to know, if you ever need anyone to talk to or just a shoulder to cry on, you can come to me."

"Thank you Sawyer it means a lot to me. Who else knows about this?"

"Taylor knows a little about it, only that my mom had cancer and died, and that I attempted suicide. The only people who know the whole truth are you, Christian, my father and my therapist and grief counselor."

"Thank you Sawyer. I had no idea what you went through."

"You're welcome Ana; it's not really something I like to share."

Ana goes to the bathroom and then we head home. She hasn't stopped crying since I told her everything, and I can't blame her. The drive home is silent. It's a strange day. There are no paps outside the house screaming for pictures and answers.

**ANAS POV**

Sawyer really has had a tough year. I had no idea about all of that other than his mother died of cancer. I can't even speak, the only thing I can do is cry. We drive home in silence, and when we are eventually inside I just go to bed and curl up in a ball and lie there.

**CHRISTIANS POV**

My bath is relaxing but I do get out. I dry myself off then slip on my t-shirt and pants. I walk into our bedroom and see Ana on the bed. She still has her coat and shoes on. She is curled up in a ball and she is crying. I go over to her and take off her coat and shoes, she mumbles but there are no real words. I pull the covers back and slip under them holding her to my chest letting her cry. I know now Sawyer has told her everything, and at the thought of it I let a few tears slip from my eyes before closing them and just listening to Ana's sobs die away gently to be replaced by the sound of nothing.

_**Well guys hope you enjoyed this little chapter. This is the last one for at least 3 weeks. I'm sorry but I have prelims to be getting on with so I have to study. Remember to review leave me some reviews to read.**_


	40. Chapter 40

Fifty Shades Chapter 40

_**I know it's been a few weeks since I uploaded but I had prelims and stuff so I had to study. I am going to write again now, but pretty soon I will be gone again because of my final exams, but I will let you know when that is **____** I hope you enjoy this chapter, it's been tricky writing it.**_

**CHRISTIANS POV**

Ana has been crying for hours. She dosed off for a while and I managed to get a little sleep but I heard her crying again and I had to wake up. The only thing I can do is hold her and let her cry. My dad calls in the afternoon to let us know the surgery went well and we should be able to go visit tomorrow, that makes us feel slightly better but it doesn't keep us off edge very long. I force myself to eat and try to get Ana to eat something but she won't even leave bed. I leave her some of Gails noodle soup beside the bed while I take Ted a walk but it's still there when I go back. I don't know what else to do so I just take the soup back to the kitchen. Gail gives me a sympathetic look and cleans the bowl.

Everyone's spirits are down at the moment but the one person most affected seems to be Ana. It could have something to do with Sawyer telling her everything too. Sawyer just sits, he eats in silence and then goes back to looking out into the garden, and the only time he speaks is to let us know he is going to bed. Gail and Taylor are both as upset as me but they still make an effort, they talk to each other and to me and just act…. Normal. Normal is good; I would like everyone to act normal or even just semi-normal.

**ANAS POV**

Tears.

More Tears.

More Tears.

My brain seems to know nothing else right now other than how to cry and produce salty tears. Endless streams of salty tears that just trickle down my face. I can't stop them and I don't know why I'm crying. I'm upset about Grace of course but she's going to be okay, I cried a little for Sawyer but he managed to get through it so I should too.

I'm hungry but the thought of eating makes me want to vomit. I need to shower but the thought of that hot water pouring down on me makes me shiver. I should be spending time with my son, but hearing him cry will just upset me and push me back over the edge, that's not what Christian needs right now. He needs me to be strong and support him through this time.

I climb out of bed and head in to the closet. I pick out my grey jeans, a red shirt dotted with small white polka dots, my red Ted Baker flats and an oversized grey woolen cardigan. I carry them into the bathroom and hang them up on the peg. I head back into the room and grab some underwear, red to match the rest. Then I head back into the bathroom closing and locking the door behind me. I climb walk into the shower and turn the steam on. I sit back and relax allowing my body to sweat out the toxins. The timer beeps indicating it's been 30 minutes; I turn off the steam and switch on the hot water. I instantly feel it hit my skin and its pure pleasure. I wash my hair thoroughly and then scrub my whole body with my lavender scented body wash. When I'm satisfied I turn off the water and get out, wrapping the towel securely round me. I brush my teeth then rinse with mouthwash making my breath minty. I dry myself off and get dressed. Now to tackle my hair.

I turn on the blow dryer and dry my hair; it leaves my hair looking windswept and interesting. I grab a few bobbles and tie my hair into a messy pony then style it and pin it into a bun. For the first time my hair sits the way I want it too. I grab my makeup bag and raid through it grabbing my foundation, my foundation brush and some mascara and blush. I apply my face and then tidy up the small mess I have made. I leave the bathroom when I feel it's clean enough, the room is still empty and the doors are still closed so Christian hasn't been in here. I put my washing in the hamper and make the bed, the room still looks dull and I realize it's because the curtains have been pulled closed. I find the buttons and they fly open allowing the light to fill the room. Instantly I feel better.

I head out of the room and go into Ted's room to see if he is awake. Sawyer is sitting on the floor plying with him and I take a moment to capture the image before making my presence known.

"Ana, you're up. Would you like me to get Christian?"

"Yes it would seem so. No I'm okay leave him to work just now I'm just going to get Ted dressed and head out for some lunch, would you like to join us?" He looks at me puzzled for a moment then nods.

"Okay, well I will get Ted dressed then I will come find you."

"Okay, would you like me to let Christian know you are heading out?"

"No I will let him know, you just go get cleaned up, you look like you haven't slept in weeks."

"Not quite weeks, try days though. I will do Ana; it's good to see you being yourself again."

"Okay, thank you, it feels good." He nods and leaves the room.

I check teds clothes and find some dungarees and a shirt. I change his diaper and put his clothes on, including some socks and his cute little converse. When he is dressed I pack a pack, a few diapers, a rattle, a teddy, a change of clothes some wipes, baby powder and the rest. I pull the bag over my shoulder and lift Ted up, and then we go in search of Christian.

We find him straight away; he is in his office doing some work.

"Ana are you okay?"

"Yes I am actually. I'm feeling better today; I'm actually going out to lunch with Sawyer and Teddy would you like to join us?"

"That's good to hear, no actually I'm going to lunch with Elliot, and he needs some brother time."

"Okay, what time will you be back?"

"I'm not sure I'll call you and let you know. Have fun today. Before I forget, Mia and Kate are coming round later; Mia needs help with baby stuff or something."

"Okay well I'll see you later then. Love you."

"Love you to babe." I give him a quick kiss and then head downstairs to find Sawyer.

He has had a shave and dressed in some jeans and a t-shirt. He looks different when he isn't in uniform. I give him a smile which he returns and then we head out. He puts the stroller in the back of the SUV while I strap Ted into his carseat, when we are ready to leave he gets in and starts the car.

"Where to then Ana?"

"Can we go to the bistro we went to a few weeks ago; I don't remember the name of it."

"Sure. So how are you today?"

"I'm good, I decided there's no point in moping all day, it won't help anything so I'm staying positive."

"That's good. What brought this on?"

"I was just thinking Christian needs me to be here to support him not the other way around."

"I see, well it's good to see you again. It's been strange without you bossing the boss around."

"Well I have missed that a little." We talk the whole way to the bistro and surprisingly not once does Grace come up.

**CHRISTIANS POV**

I feel horrible for lying to Ana, but I wanted to surprise her. I call Kate and tell her that she has to call Ana and say she can't make it tonight maybe they can do it another night. I then call Taylor and tell him to bring the roses into the house and bring them up to our room. When he does I thank him and give him his hotel key for the night he says goodnight and leaves with Gail. I separate the petals on the roses and sprinkle them around the room. Then I take the rest down to the living room and sprinkle them around too. I close the curtains and set up the twinkling lights and cover the room in pillows. When I'm done I call Sawyer to see how long they will be and he tells me they have just left the theatre and should be home in about thirty minutes. I don't know what kind of take out to get so I just order some pizza, some Chinese, and some Thai. The food arrives minutes before Ana; I set it up quickly before greeting Ana at the front door. I put the blindfold over Ana's eyes ad hand Sawyer Teddy's bag.

Teddy is staying with Mia and Ethan tonight to get them ready for parenthood. Sawyer says goodbye and they leave. I lead Ana into the living room in complete darkness and take off the blindfold.

"Christian what are you doing?"

"Just wait and see." I flip the switch and the lights come on illuminating the living room. Ana's eyes light up. She remembers.

"Christian, what's this for?"

"I just wanted to treat my wife." She throws her arms around my neck kissing me until we are both breathless.

"Can we please eat first?" She looks at my eyes and nods. Be move over and sit amongst the cushions and eat our dinner. We both have a little bit of everything and then settle back and watch some films. Ana seems to pick three films with one actor in common. Channing Tatum. We watch The Vow, Dear John and then she forces me to watch Magic Mike. Her exact words were:

"If you don't watch it you will be getting nothing from me. Maybe you can even use some of his moves to impress me."

She blackmailed me into it. I watch, slightly intrigued by the seductive moves they all use, and slight embarrassed at the fact I'm watching a stripper film. Every so often Ana looks at me from the corner of her eyes to check that I'm still watching it. The film seems to drag in, when it finishes I turn off the television waiting to collect my reward but Ana is asleep. I'm a little disappointed I watched the film for nothing but I'm glad she is finally sleeping. I lie back and relax closing my eyes and just listening the sound of Ana's breathing. Tomorrow I will collect my reward.

_**I hope you enjoyed this chapter, a nice little lovey chapter to separate all of the depression and sadness. I'm hoping to get one chapter up every weekend now so you guys will have something to read. Remember to review and let me know how you enjoyed it and maybe anything else you might want in future chapters.**_


	41. Chapter 41

Fifty Shades chapter 41

_**Hi guys, I know it's been a few weeks since my last update but I had a few tests to finish in school. I had a lot of positive reviews on the last chapter so thanks for that. I want to confirm this which most of you will already know, I am not actually Matt Bomer, it's just my pen name. I hope you guys enjoy this chapter and that it makes up, even just a little for how late it is.**_

**9****th**** December**

**ANAS POV**

I wake up enclosed in Christians arms, last night springs into my head and I feel bad for falling asleep on him. I decide to get up and make some breakfast for us which makes a change because it's usually him bringing me breakfast. I slip out of the room quietly and head to make us both an omelet; I make some tea for myself and some coffee for Christian. As I take out the tea bag however, my stomach has some ideas of its own. I make it to the sink just in time. I stand there expelling the contents of my stomach into the pristine white sink, within seconds I feel my hair being pulled up into a pony tail. Seconds later a feel a hand rub my back before I hear Christian soothing me. I continue throwing up until there's nothing left to come up. As I straighten again I wipe my mouth and take the glass of water Christian has extended to me. I sip it first but end up guzzling it to dampen my throat. It doesn't work. I drink another glass before I am aware of being lifted up to bed.

I lie on the bed staring at the ceiling. My throat hurts like hell; it feels like I have drank a glass of boiling water that has burned my throat. I try to tell Christian I'm fine but he doesn't listen and begins fussing. He fluffs the pillows, makes sure I'm comfortable and then sits beside me stroking my hair. Pretty soon I dose off, I sleep for a few hours before I shoot awake. My body is telling me to get to a toilet. I run quickly into our en-suite and fly down next to the toilet before I am throwing up more. It hits me that I haven't eaten yet today and I can't help but wonder what exactly it is im bringing up. I try to be quiet but it doesn't work because soon Christian is beside me rubbing my back and soothing me. I'm grateful for his help but I just want him to leave me alone, the only person I want to see right now is my mom. She would know how to comfort me and take it all away. Eventually when I'm certain there's nothing more making an appearance I stand from the floor and slowly walk back to bed.

"I think you might have the flu." I don't try and answer it hurts to much so instead I nod my head and close my eyes. I sleep for what feels like hours before I feel someone gently shaking my shoulders to rouse me from my sleep. Slowly I open my eyes to see Gail and a very worried looking Christian standing beside me.

"Hi darling, Christian tells me you've been sick a few times. I'm going to take your temperature and see if we can figure out what's going on okay?" I slowly nod my head in agreement. She takes my temperature and gives me a glass of water and some Advil before heading back downstairs.

When she returns she doesn't look concerned. "It's not the flu her temperature is normal, maybe something she ate last night didn't agree with her or she has food poisoning, but it's definitely not the flu." I groan in frustration and lie back down. I wish Grace was here, she would know what was wrong with me.

"Christian" I croak this out and realize the voice that escapes doesn't sound like my own. It sounds like an old man who smokes sixty cigarettes a day.

"Yes Ana, what is it. Do you need me to get you anything?" He sound concerned. My protective fifty.

"No, I just want to know if Grace is okay?" I manage to get this out but it hurts like hell. Note to self try not to talk.

"Ana don't worry about mom, she's doing fine my dad called earlier while you were napping and told us we can all go visit her in a few days." I smile and nod my head before closing my eyes to drift back off.

**CHRISTIANS POV**

It bugs me when I don't know what's wrong with Ana and not having my mom here to tell us is killing me. I keep an eye on Ana to make sure she is okay while I do some work. I call Mia to see how she is doing with Ted, to my surprise she says they are doing fine and that she wants to keep Ted tonight too. I agree knowing that it will give Ana some time to recover and get over whatever it is that's making her ill. I head down to the kitchen and grab some chicken noodle soup and another glass of water before taking them up to Ana.

"Ana, I brought you some soup, do you want to try and eat it?" She nods her head but makes no attempt so move so I sit up on the bed beside her and slowly feed her the soup. After only a few spoonful's she says she's done and I don't argue with her, she's already worried about my mom and I don't want to upset her. She drinks the water and lies back down leaving me to get on with whatever else I can.

I take the bowl back downstairs and leave it for ail to wash before heading back to my office to get on with some work. I can't focus. The only way I know how to fix this is by jogging. I head back to our bedroom and throw on some sweats my t-shirt and my running shoes. I tell Gail I shouldn't be gone long and ask her to keep an eye on Ana.

I jog around the house a total of ten times ignoring the large crowd of press gathered outside our gates fishing for some information on my mom. When I'm satisfied and no longer stressed I head back in and have a well needed shower. My mind wanders as I shower and I realize a few things. We haven't got any decorations for Christmas up yet, and Ana and I haven't been…. Intimate since …. Well it's been a while. I don't want to pressure her but I need release. I finish my shower and get dressed, in some black pants and a plain white button down shirt.

**ANAS POV**

After having my soup and a nap I wake up feeling refreshed but still a little queasy. I head into my closet and put on my purple Ralph Lauren summer dress and a pair of purple flats. The weather outside might be horrible but I'm indoors and I need to feel good, plus the dress is floaty so it covers the leftover baby weight. It's almost all gone but I still have the tiniest bump. I pull my hair up into a topknot and head downstairs to see what Christian's up to.

I walk into the main room and find him sitting on the sofa reading the newspaper looking every inch the boss. I slip in next to him and lay my head on his shoulder; he takes the hint and wraps his arms around me.

"You feel better then?"

"Yep, although I could be better." I give him a smile before I'm attacked my kisses. All too soon my good mood is ruined by that feeling in my stomach. I spring up from the sofa and run over to the sink before bringing up the soup I ate earlier. Seconds later he is by my side rubbing my back and holding my hair away from my face. I purge the rest of my stomach content up before I'm consumed by the darkness.

**CHRISTIANS POV**

I hold Ana's hair away from her face as she brings up the little food that's in her stomach. I grab a glass from the cupboard overhead, still making sure I have a hold on her hair. I set the glass down just as she finishes, but she falls back. I manage to catch her before she hits the ground but my heart is racing and I have no idea what's wrong.

"GAIL! GAIL!"

Seconds later Gail comes running out of the staff quarters looking concerned. Her face falls and she speeds up as soon as she catches a glimpse of Ana lying in my arms.

"What happened?"

"I don't know. She was sick then she just fall back. She's still breathing though. God if I hadn't been standing with her she could have hit her head."

"Christian don't worry, take her up to bed, I'll be there in a moment."

I do as I'm told and lift Ana upstairs and lay her on the bed. She looks so pale, whiter than usual. I stand by the door and wait for Gail to come up. It doesn't take long; she hurries up the last few steps with a few flannels, a glass of water and some pills, as well as the phone she has pressed between her shoulder and ear.

"Yes, that's correct. I'm going to put you on to Christian; he was with her when it happened." She hands me the phone and walks over to Ana leaving me to talk to the stranger.

"Mr Grey speaking."

"Hi, okay so I need you to tell me what exactly happened with your wife." Really I never thought it would be so hard to understand.

"We were sitting on the sofa and she jumped up and ran to the sink. She threw up a little and as I was about to fill her a glass of water she collapsed."

"Okay, now is this the first time she has been sick today?"

"No, she was sick this morning when she woke up and another few times after that."

"I see, is she bloated at all? Feeling light headed anything like that?" I take a glance at my wife as she lies flat out and realize she does look a little bigger around the stomach.

"She does look a little bloated, but it actually looks like a bump."

"I see. I understand that your wife had a child less than three months ago, could that be the cause of the bump?"

"I think so." Is it. She can't be pregnant unless she has been seeing someone else.

"Okay, well based on the information I have I would say she just has a viral infection or a case of food poisoning. I advise you to take her to a doctor just to be safe because I can't see her at the moment. Just keep her hydrated, stick to liquidated foods such as soups but don't force her to eat anything for the moment. Make an appointment with the doctor as soon as possible because if it's a viral infection it's better it be seen to know and not later."

"Okay. Thank you so much for your help." I really am thankful but now I am worrying even more.

"You're welcome, and don't hesitate to call again if you need any more advise or help." I say goodbye and put the phone down going to stand beside Gail.

"Well she's still conscious and her temperature is normal. I can't think of anything else."

"The doctor said it may be food poisoning or a viral infection. Could you make an appointment to go and see the doctor as soon as possible? I want to have her checked out just to make sure it's nothing too serious." She nods her head and leaves the room, leaving the flannels and water on the table.

I pull Ana round and tuck her under the covers to make sure she is warm before climbing in beside her. I pull her in closer and just lie there thinking about everything. Should I call my mom? Mia? Kate? I don't know, but I do know that I want her to get better. I hate seeing her ill, it breaks my heart.

_**Well guys hope you enjoyed this chapter. I have to admit im suffering a serious case of writers block which is why I am struggling to get the chapters done on time, as well as school work too. I have mapped out the next few chapters so hopefully I am able to get them written and posted quicker. I just want to take this opportunity to say thanks to all off you guys that have read my story and left me reviews, and to everyone who has taken time to favourite my story it means a lot. **_

_**Also is you guys are looking for an excellent FSOG story then please go read Fifty Shades Unwritten and Fifty Shades Written by SteffieDawn because they are incredible and she deserves some love form you guys. Remember to leave me some reviews to read.**_

_**Ps. Leave me what you guys think is wrong with Ana, I may just pick one of the theories you guys have instead of the flu or food poisoning. **_


	42. Chapter 42

Fifty Shades chapter 42

I suck with timing. It has been so long since I gave you guys an update but here we are. A question though, I noticed a few of you talking about my blog in your reviews. Could anyone send me a link to my blog, because I have no idea what you are talking about. I'm not going to make excuses. I did have exams but that was like 2 month ago. I still have writers block but the lack of updates is down to me being a lazy 17 year old.

**CHRISTIANS POV**

After going to visit the doctor it's confirmed she has a viral infection. The doctor said there isn't much we can do but let it work its course. It's horrible having to see her suffer like this.

"Gail, could you do me a favor. I need to go into the office and sort something out and I can't take Ted with me. I shouldn't be any longer than two hours."

"Christian, I will take care of them, go." I give her a grateful smile and run out of the door. I want to get there and back as quickly as possible, I hate being away from Ana when she's ill.

Taylor drives me to the office and I sort out the problem with one of our investors within thirty minutes. I grab some extra work while I'm there and tell Ros I won't be in for a few days. She says it's fine and sends me on my way with a bunch of flowers and get well soon card for Ana and a stuffed bear for Teddy.

"Sir, your father called from the hospital." I expect the worst when he says it and he sees the concern on my face.

"Don't worry everything's fine. The doctors have said she is recovering pretty quickly and she may be able to come home in a week or so."

"Thank goodness for that T. I thought you were going to give me even more bad news. Did he say when we could go visit?"

"Ah, yes. It seems the press has caught wind that Ana is under the weather, or they know something's going on. Your father said Ana obviously can't go visit if she's sick because your mothers immune system is, well, it's not very good and she risks catching anything pretty quickly and her body wouldn't be able to fight it, but he said if you want you can visit her tomorrow."

"Okay. I will call him back later, right now though I just want to get home."

"Yes sir."

ANAS POV

I wake up and I feel as if I have been hit with a bus. My head is pounding, my limbs are aching. I try to call for Christian but I'm not even sure the sound that escapes is human. I lift up my hardback copy of 'The Great Gatsby' and drop it onto the floor hoping someone will hear it. Then I realize our room is soundproofed. So I lie there, staring at the ceiling which I have decided really needs to be decorated so I have something to look at when im sick which seems to be a lot recently.

I have no idea how long I lie staring at the black roof but I feel the push on my bladder and I know I have to get out of bed now otherwise I will wet myself like a child. Speaking of children I want to see Teddy and give him a hug right now, maybe not I don't want him getting sick. I force myself out of bed and walk, slowly over to the bathroom. I close the door and quickly use the bathroom. I decide the best way to relax is by having a steam session.

I walk over to our shower/ steam room and press all of the correct buttons to turn on the steam. I light some scented candles and turn of the lights, it's been a while since I have actually done this. Before I climb in and bask in the warmth I fill the small glass beside the sink with some water and take two Advil. I climb into the cub and close the door. The steam hits me right away and I can actually feel the tension leave my body. I sit back on the bench and relax. The longer I sit the better I feel. For the first time in days I don't feel nauseous. That has to be a good thing right?

I have been in the steam room for about twenty minutes when I hear the bathroom door close. Christian must be here. My thoughts are right when I spot him take off his clothes and slip on his robe before joining me.

"I take it you're feeling better?"

"Yes I am. I had a headache when I woke up and my limbs were aching but I'm fine now, I still have a slight headache but other than that I feel myself again. How are you?"

"I'm great. It's glad to see you feeling better again."

"How long was I out?"

"You haven't really been out of bed for about a week now, but we visited the doctors around 2 weeks ago and he said you should start to feel better after a week or so."

"I feel more thank okay. Where teddy?"

"He's having a nap. Why do you ask?"

"Well he's my son and I've been out of commission for almost 2 weeks. He must be missing my hugs." Christian smiles at me and I can't help it.

I lean forward and as soon as he understands our lips are crashing together. I can't remember the last time this happened and it feels so good. I feel his tongue pushing at my bottom lip to gain entrance and I give it instantly. I can't help but moan when he bites down on my bottom lip. God this feels so good.

His hands are roaming my body and mines are doing the same to him. I feel that familiar ache begin in my lower stomach, it's been a while since I've felt that. Eventually the kiss isn't enough for any of us. Christian slides off my robe before taking off his own. He turns the steam down but not much and quickly gets out and locks the bedroom door. I stifle a laugh when I see him coming back into the bathroom, through the steam I can just make him out walking in a very uncomfortable looking manner, I know why but it still amuses me. He gets back into the steam room and pulls me up for more kisses instantly. All too soon though im back on the bench. He kisses his way down my body and I let out a sensual sounding moan, this makes him moan and I can't take it anymore. I tug at his hair and he moves his face towards me I crash my lips to him to show him I need him. He wastes no time. He pushes me onto my back and pushes into me slowly. It feels amazing. For the first time since Teddy was born I have Christian inside me. I moan. He moans.

Slow isn't working. It's just irritating me to no end.

"Christian. I need you. Now."

"Ana, baby. I need you too." As he gets the last word out he slams into me. I scream out in pleasure. He draws back again and then slams into me. He does this a total of 4 times before we both scream out in pleasure. The feeling is pure bliss. I have missed this. He lifts me up, still inside me and carries me into our bedroom.

He lays me down on the bed before working my body. He runs kisses from head to toe, his hands working away. When he's ready to go again he lies on his back and gives me total control. I love when he does this. I get to see how happy I'm making him. He holds onto my hips and lowers me onto him. We both let out a moan at the pleasure. I tease him, moving slowly, I watch as his face contorts. Eventually the speed accelerates. Again we both find our release. He moans out my name against my naked chest as he pulls my lips onto his. I kiss each of his scars and then plant a final kiss on his lips before resting my head on his chest. He strokes my hair and draws circles on my back. I feel my eyelids become heavy but before I get the chance Christian moves disturbing my bliss.

"You need to eat something."

"I know, I need to build up my energy to do that again." I add with a devilish grin.

"Ana, you are insatiable, and I love it. I love you."

"I love you too." He gets up from the bed and throws me one of his t-shirts and a pair of my shorts before slipping on a pair of his pajama bottoms and a t-shirt. Just as I go to open the door he tells me not to move. I go to question him before he scoops me up into his arms.

"We don't want you wasting any energy at all." He grins. I grin.

"He carries me down to the kitchen and sets me on one of the stools. Gail comes in and gives me a huge hug before preparing lunch. She makes Christian and I some toasted sandwiches and some fresh lemonade. Just as I'm about to call Christian I hear the familiar babbles of Ted.

I spin around in my seat to see Christian come into the kitchen. Teddy sees me and holds out his arms for me. I pull him into my arms and give him one of my hugs. He squeals with delight. Christian wraps his arms around both of us and I'm momentarily stunned by the flash of a camera. When my vision returns I turn to see a grinning Mia. She stands with one hand on her now visible bump and one hand still gripping the camera.

"It's great to see you Ana. I've missed you. Thank goodness your better now, we need to get shopping for this little madam in here."

"You're having a girl? That's great news Mia. I can see her now; she is going to be pink from head to toe." She grins and then rushes toward me for a hug. Christian scoops Teddy out of my arms and he begins screaming. He really did miss his mommy. I wrap my arms around my and just hold her for a few moments before I have to pull myself away and give my son another hug.

CHRISTIANS POV

It's great to see Ana up again. I called the doctor and he said she should be fine now, if she isn't feeling any nausea the infection is most likely gone. I also called my dad and told him that Ana and I would be visiting tomorrow if she was up for it, if not just Teddy and I. Ana spent the day with Mia and Teddy playing games. Eventually Mia decides it's time she got some sleep.

Mia has been staying at ours last few nights. Kate and her brother have gone to visit their parents for their anniversary and Mia didn't want to stay in the house alone. Elliot's staying here too but he had to get some things done at home before he could come over so I haven't seen him yet.

I help Ana bath Ted and get him ready for bed before we both head off. As soon as we get back into our room she is all over me. I close and lock the door before picking her up and pulling her onto the bed. She giggles and presses her lips to mine. We make quick work of undressing each other, it's been that long. She moves her hand down and snakes it around me. Her touch is all I need and I get the feeling. I sit back on the bed as she begins working me. She works me hard and I groan. She teases me. Just as I'm about to tip over the edge she stops. I ask her what's she's doing and she says we have some unfinished business. She walks into our closet and grabs three ties. She ties my hands to our bed and does the same with my feet, and then she places the third tie - her favourite - over my eyes. She plants a single kiss on my lips and leaves the room.

A few minutes later she returns.

"Now, I am finally going to understand what the big deal is about this ice cream. Remember don't move. I'll have to punish you." I can hear her smile.

I now understand why she squirms when I put ice cream on her. It's fucking cold. I don't move though. I lie perfectly still as she licks the ice cream off of me. I am throbbing. I need her now but I don't want to interrupt her. I feel the weight on the bed shift and all of a sudden she isn't there. After what feels like a lifetime, but was probably only a few minutes she returns. She unties my blindfold but leaves my arms and legs bound to the bed.

She climbs over me and slowly unties my legs before moving to untie my arms. As soon as they are free I grab her. And let my hands roam. I decide to be nice to her and roll onto my back. She enjoys being on top. I watch her as her face light up at getting prim position again. I lower her onto me and let her do her thing again. She goes painfully slowly until im' on edge and stops. She does this a total of three times before she decides to give us both release. We move fast and in no time at all we are calling out each other names into the room. I pull her down and me and crash my lips to her.

As usual she kisses each of my scars before kissing my lips and settles down on my chest; I rub circles on her back and stroke her hair. Just before she closes her eyes she pulls the thick throw over both of us.

"I love you so much Christian."

"I love you to Ana. Now get some sleep." I wrap my arm around her as she snuggles into me and drifts off. As soon as she is asleep I close my eyes and allow sleep to encompass me.

So guys. I hope you enjoyed this chapter. I decided to just go for it. I had my red bull and some chocolate at hand while I wrote this one. I finally went for the kill. I wasn't too keen on writing sex because honestly words like 'cock' and 'clit' just make me cringe. I am weird and will struggle in life with my irrational disgust at these words but such is life. I ask again please can someone send me a link to my blog because I have no idea what it is. Remember to leave me some love in the form of reviews or messages. I will not make any promises but I will to my best to get the next chapter done in the next few weeks.

Also go follow me on twitter if you like, I will follow you back, the link is on my page.


End file.
